


When Your Giant Interdimensional Space Cat Gives You Superpowers To Fight The Galra

by eternally_tired_muffin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Canon Universe, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Plot, Slow Burn, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a dash of angst for seasoning, but to his own feelings, canon divergence post season two, developing feelings, minor plot to keep things moving, oblivious keith, oblivious lance, or at least they try, spoilers they meddle, the team ships them so hard and try to resist meddling, the whole pizzaz basically, they also develop elemental abilities bc i love the lions with my whole heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternally_tired_muffin/pseuds/eternally_tired_muffin
Summary: Galra troops are being moved from galaxy to galaxy, leaving some planets badly defended. Taking advantage, Voltron manages to free them and gain new allies, learning more about the Lions - and each other - in the process.With the Galra's complex plans, unexpected abilities and even more unexpected feelings, saving the universe gets a little more complicated.☆☆☆Keith was looking at him with a soft smile. "You're ridiculous."Lance grinned and spun, shooting finger guns at him. "You know it."For a short second, Lance swore Keith was blushing, ears tinted red. Lance couldn't look away.☆☆☆Essentially, a 'what if' scenario where the battle at the end of season two ends with Zarkon only mildy injured and Shiro doesn't disappear, and where klance becomes canon.
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	When Your Giant Interdimensional Space Cat Gives You Superpowers To Fight The Galra

**Author's Note:**

> Random thoughts and attempts at humour in notes at the end!!
> 
> Also I use female pronouns for Pidge as she uses those in the show, but all your headcanons and interpretations are valid
> 
> There is some swearing - only a little - but this is just a heads up. There is also a little bit of canon typical violence, so I rated it teen and not general.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic!!

As he had reached the next set of training levels, Keith was expecting something different from the gladiator. The training deck glowed blue as energy beams shot from the walls. Keith narrowed his eyes. Activating the shield, he darted forwards.

The blasts hit the shield and Keith reached the end of the room. The gladiator shifted into a fighting stance. Keith didn't wait. He lunged with the bayard, slicing the machine in half.

There was a brief pause between the training levels. Then the beams continued to come from the walls and another gladiator emerged.

Keith focused on controlling his breathing. He looked up and sprang into action.

Block the blasts. Run forwards. Destroy the robot. Start the next level.

The exercise increased in intensity. More blasts emerged from the walls. Keith grunted as several hit the shield simultaneously. Opposite him, the gladiator waited.

Keith took a sharp breath and charged. He ducked under the blasts and kept the shield in front of him.

The gladiator shifted. It lunged outwards. Keith met the blow with his sword. Metal hit metal. Keith was thrown back. Gritting his teeth, he scrambled to his feet.

The gladiator moved forwards again, swiping at his legs. Keith leapt and sliced with his bayard. The end caught the gladiator's shoulder. Electricity crackled. He pushed further until the sword went right through.

The gladiator's arm fell uselessly to the ground.

It rushed forwards. Keith rolled out of the way. The gladiator abandoned its sword and instead led with its fist. Keith's eyes widened and he leapt back. The gladiator punched at him, hand glowing.

Keith pulled up the shield. The punch hit it square on. He was forced back.

The gladiator's arm glowed brighter and brighter. Flickers of red trailed off it.

“What the-”

The gladiator twisted and kicked out Keith's legs from under him. He hit the ground hard. Keith rolled, a punch missing by a hair.

Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Keith analysed the gladiator. Its arm hummed with energy. It was a vibrant red. It noticed Keith's distraction and attacked. Its movements were fast, precise, dangerous.

Keith struggled to bring his bayard to match the gladiator's blows. He was tiring. But the gladiator seemed better than ever.

Keith yelled and lurched forwards. The gladiator sidestepped the attack. It caught the sword and twisted it out of Keith’s grasp. It clattered to the floor.

Brows furrowing, Keith ran to the side and leapt at the gladiator. He kicked it in the chest. The gladiator stumbled.

Keith made to grab the sword. An energy blast hit his arm. Wincing, he pulled back. The gladiator knocked the bayard further out of reach.

Keith panted, forcing himself to his feet. The shield flickered weakly. The gladiator rushed forwards, hand still glowing, burning. It went straight through the energy shield.

Keith gasped.

The gladiator caught his wrist and kicked out his legs. Keith fell. It stood tall above him, the red at his arm contrasting with the blue energy beams surrounding them.

“End training sequence.” Keith ignored the way his voice shook.

The whirring stopped as the training deck returned to normal. The gladiator disappeared through the floor. Keith breathed heavily, bangs sticking to his forehead. After a moment, he straightened, eyes shining with a determined glint.

He’d just been caught by surprise. Now that Keith knew about the gladiator’s empowered hand, he would defeat it.

“Begin trai-”

The doors opened and Keith cut himself off. Lance strode in, stretching his arms above his head and grinning. Keith sighed.

“Hey, don't look so disappointed,” Lance commented, crossing his arms.

Keith rolled his eyes. “What do you want, Lance?”

“Is it not believable that I came here willingly, to train, with my oh-so-unappreciative teammate?”

Keith stared. And stared.

Lance shifted his arms up in mock surrender. “Okay, fine, Allura sent me. She said you can't skip dinner as she has an announcement.”

“Why didn't she just send a message through the castle?”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Would you have stopped training?”

Keith looked away.

“Thought so.”

There was a short pause. Keith let himself relax, the tension leaving his muscles. He picked up a towel and wiped the sweat off his face.

Lance watched him for a moment before nodding to himself. “You definitely need a shower.”

“Wow, how'd you figure that one?”

Lance groaned. “This is why I hate being a messenger. So unappreciative.”

Keith snorted and turned to pick up his water. His footsteps were loud, the sound echoing throughout the spacious room. He glanced back, but Lance had already left. Shaking his head, Keith hurried to the showers.

He didn’t want to be late for Allura's announcement. Her and Shiro's twin looks of disappointment the last time that had happened were more than enough motivation to hurry.

☆☆☆

Lance tapped his fingers on the table as Pidge and Shiro chatted about something. He'd stopped listening after she brought up the mechanics of Shiro's prosthetic.

Glancing at the doors to the kitchen, Lance debated whether or not to try to help Hunk and Coran. Sure, he'd probably make a mess, but at least then he'd be doing something useful.

Pidge was still asking questions about Shiro’s arm.

Before Lance decided on what to do to fill the time, Allura walked into the room. Her loose hair bounced slightly with each step.

“Good evening.”

Shiro gave a small wave as Pidge continued her rambling.

Allura sat down beside Lance, tilting her head towards Shiro and Pidge. She grinned and leant towards him. “Did she trap him in a science dump again?”

Lance snorted. “You don't know half of it. She's been talking his ear off for at least ten minutes now.”

“I can hear you, you know,” Pidge said, turning away from Shiro to glare at Lance and Allura.

“Where's Keith, anyway?” Allura asked, gaze flickering towards the kitchen. She looked pointedly at Lance. “I thought I told you to fetch him.”

Lance spluttered. “Hey! I went! It's not my fault if he takes forever to shower. Maybe that mullet is just high maintenance.”

Keith chose that moment to enter the room. He wasn't wearing his trademark jacket and had a towel around his neck. His hair was wet and stuck to his face, bangs oddly flat on his forehead.

The group went quiet as Keith sat down, Pidge seemingly done talking about Shiro's arm.

Keith glanced between them. “What did I miss?”

Allura shook her head. “Nothing. You're not late.”

“Because I went to get you. You're welcome,” Lance muttered under his breath.

Shiro shot him a sharp look from across the table.

Keith crossed his arms, defensive. “Hey! Sorry if I have things to do.”

“Still needed a personal assistant to keep track of the time for you.” Lance's voice was teasing rather than harsh.

Keith opened his mouth to retort.

“Boys,” Allura chided, with an all too familiar sigh. Her expression softened. “I believe Hunk is ready.”

Lance looked up, surprised. He hadn't noticed Hunk walk in through the kitchen doors. Hunk was grinning, holding a large dish behind his back. Coran appeared beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I know we've all been missing Earth, so, well, I thought, why not make a typical Earth dinner?” Hunk brought the dish in front of him.

Lance took a sniff. “Hunk, my man, you're killing me. What is it?”

Coran placed plates in front of each of the paladins and Hunk lowered the dish onto the table. It smelled amazing.

“Coran, if you would please,” Hunk said, trying and failing to hold back a grin.

Coran revealed the dish with a spin.

Lance’s jaw dropped. “No way.”

“Dude,” Pidge breathed. “How did you manage to get burgers out in space- ”

“We made them!”

“From scratch?” Shiro sounded impressed.

“Yep.”

Lance took one of them, still disbelieving. “You even managed to make them on a Friday. Hunk, Coran, you never disappoint.”

Allura blinked. “The day’s important?”

Lance, Hunk and Pidge nodded enthusiastically.

Allura's eyes shone. “You really ought to tell me more about Earth culture! It's so different from Altea.”

Pidge spoke between messy mouthfuls. “Well, you've never had a Mario Kart tournament, so we have got to do that soon. We found a copy in the space mall.”

“Pidge! You're right! We have to educate Coran and Allura immediately,” Lance announced, standing up. He placed his hands on his hips, holding himself confidently.

Shiro raised an eyebrow.

Lance glanced around the room. Everyone had only eaten a few mouthfuls so far, clearly not ready to go anywhere. He forced back a blush and scratched the back of his head. “Or y'know. Later. Tomorrow. Whenever.”

“Well, probably not tomorrow,” Allura began, looking up. “I have a mission for you all.”

The atmosphere shifted slightly. Internally, Lance mourned its loss.

Keith frowned. “What is it?”

“We've been monitoring the Galra's movements and noticed something. They're redistributing troops.”

Shiro nodded. “The Blade of Marmora mentioned something was up. They think the Galra’s planning something big to wipe us out. Until we know how to retaliate, we’re taking advantage.”

“It's spread their defenses too thin in the quadrant Zonar. It's a key target because of how useful it is to the Galra with its natural resources. We should be able to free it. We'll start with this ocean planet, Zayre, by striking in the morning.”

Pidge groaned. “How early do we need to be up then?”

“Yeah, if it's before nine, surely we can push it back,” Hunk added, taking a sip of water.

“Six thirty.”

“WHAT?!”

Shiro rubbed his temples as Lance, Pidge and Hunk stood up. “Guys-”

“Before you say something absurd, like 'it's not that bad',” Lance cut in, pointing at Shiro, “I want you to know that we have never been morning people.”

Allura rolled her eyes. “It's what's needed for the mission.”

“Keith, buddy, come on, back me up on this. If we all complain we can, I don't know, revolt or something.”

Keith swallowed his mouthful and looked up. “Uh.”

“I'll have you know my little brother is always up in the mornings,” Shiro praised, grinning when Keith hid his face in his hands. “Always up to destroy some robots.”

“Actually, that's something I should be encouraging,” Allura said. “The Paladins of Voltron must keep up their battle skills. Keith's dedication is quite impressive.”

Lance groaned. He glared at Keith, mouthing 'why are you like this'. He just had to raise the bar for all of them, didn't he?

“I've been meaning to ask something,” Keith said, ignoring Lance. He didn't know if he should feel hurt about that. “The gladiator did something, well, different this time.”

“Oh?”

“It didn't attack with a weapon towards the end. It just used its arm. It reminded me of Shiro's actually.”

Pidge brightened. “How so?”

Keith paused, choosing his words carefully. “It started glowing red. And it went straight through the energy shield, although, granted, it was weakened by that point.”

Lance scratched his chin. Everyone held similar expressions, thoughtful.

“Maybe it's some weird Altean weapon,” Hunk suggested. “Something the Galra improved over ten thousand years.”

“Maybe.” Kieth shrugged.

Allura hummed. After a moment, her face lit up. “Wait, were flames coming off of it?”

Keith blinked. “I suppose?”

“You're training with the elemental gladiator! To have already reached my father’s fire levels, you have progressed far faster than I could have hoped from any of you!”

The room was still.

“Huh,” Lance breathed. That was actually… quite cool. He glanced at Keith.

At the end of the table, Keith looked uncomfortable. “So, uhh.”

“That's a good thing, in case you needed clarification,” Shiro said with a blank expression, but he was unable to hide the fond gleam in his eyes.

Keith smiled softly. “Thanks.”

Lance pushed away his plate. “Don't forget to also thank Hunk and Coran.” He turned to the two, who were still wearing their aprons. “You really outdid yourselves this time.”

They seemed to glow from the praise. Grinning, they gave each other high-fives - an Earth concept Coran had picked up enthusiastically.

Shiro stood, beginning to stack the plates. “All right, everyone, get a good night's sleep. We have an important day ahead of us.”

☆☆☆

Keith held his helmet, the silence in the Red Lion overwhelming. He brushed his fingers over the control panel. It was cold.

A lot depended on getting this right.

They would only have one shot at taking this planet, at saving this quadrant, at changing the tides of the war. He couldn't let Allura down. He couldn't let the inhabitants down. He couldn't let anyone down.

Red turned on the extra lights, brightening the cockpit. It was soothing. The seat was as comfortable as always, the controls familiar.

“Alright Pidge, begin infiltration,” Shiro said across the comms.

While the other Lions waited on Zayre's moon, the Green Lion cloaked itself and vanished from sight. On the outside of the planet, there were patrolling ships and on the planet itself there were three large towers, as well as floating defenses.

“Getting to their patrol layer now.”

Keith held his breath. _Don't notice Pidge don't notice Pidge don't-_

“I'm through.”

Exhaling, Keith relaxed his grip on the controls. He hadn’t noticed he’d been gripping them so tightly.

“Pidge, get into the nearest tower. You should be able to shut off their communications, so we won’t have to worry about the patrol alerting the planet’s defenses to our arrival.”

“On it.”

Keith hated this. He hated waiting. He knew why, understood why, but that knowledge didn't stop the anxious feeling in his stomach or the fire in his veins.

He looked at the other Lions. Keith was on the right of the Black Lion, with Lance and Hunk on the other side. He could just about make out glimpses of them.

Keith shifted in his seat. He crossed his legs then straightened them. He tensed his shoulders then loosened them. He scanned the floor, despite having long since memorized all the details.

“This is taking a while,” Lance announced. Despite the nature of the comment, Keith was thankful for the break in the silence. “Should it be taking this long?”

“Yeah, do you think Pidge is alright?” Hunk asked.

Keith gritted his teeth, forcing himself not to interfere. He had to have faith in the plan, in Pidge. “If anyone can do this, she can.”

“There's no harm in checking. Pidge, come in. Pidge, status.” Shiro's voice was even, but Keith recognised the slightly rushed way he spoke. He was worried.

“Pidge? Pidge, can you hear us?” Lance added.

Unease grew in Keith's stomach.

Static sent over the comms.

“Guys, I think Pidge needs ba-”

“I'm going in,” Keith stated, piloting Red forwards. He shot through space.

The other Lions took off a moment later, falling behind him.

“Alright, but we still need a plan,” Shiro said. “They’ll be ready for us. Keith, draw their fire. Hunk, charge into the towers. Break them. Lance, you're with me. We're finding Pidge, then we’ll go from there.”

Keith broke through Zayre's atmosphere. The planet's surface was a deep blue, with three metal towers rising out of the water like thorns. All three glowed purple, energy beams fixed on the Green Lion. It was motionless, caught in the middle.

Keith narrowed his eyes. He darted forwards, diving towards the water. One of the towers targeted him. He twisted and the beam missed. Water hissed as the two collided.

Red roared and Keith felt the familiar rush of adrenaline. He spun, avoiding weaker blasts from the defenses on the water's surface. Keith lurched upwards, flew over an attack and dived again. He fired. A row of Galra ships blew up.

“Tow - can’t-”

“Pidge!”

Crash! Hunk collided with one of the towers, forming a large dent.

The Blue and Black Lions whizzed past. They spun through the air and destroyed some of the floating defenses.

Keith pulled Red into a large arc, curling around the triangle of towers. Two released Pidge, firing at him. He pushed Red harder and they blasted forwards. The beams fell short.

“Guys? Guys-” Pidge's voice cut through the static when Keith was near.

Keith maneuvered Red through the battlefield. Hunk was targeting the far tower. Shiro and Lance were still disabling the floating defenses.

Keith scowled. They might not have heard Pidge. He had to get closer to be able to communicate. Without a moment's hesitation, he rushed forwards. Red sliced through the air as she reached top speeds, going too fast for the towers’ canons to track its movements.

The defenses shot blindly for them. Keith muffled a groan as they hit from below. Red didn't slow.

“Keith!” Shiro yelled over the comms.

Keith ignored him and focused on Pidge. Hunk hadn't managed to hit the tower currently holding the Green Lion. If he could get to Pidge, he could get her out.

He had to get her out.

“Now!”

The Red Lion snarled and fired, the blue laser striking the top of the tower. For a short, beautiful moment, the beam holding Pidge flickered.

“Keith! It cuts out all controls and communications! You have to hit the top where the canons-”

The beam holding Pidge returned to full power. A blast hit Red. Keith grunted and steered upwards, getting out of range.

“Keith!” Shiro shouted. “Keith, focus on your task and don’t get too ambitious! Keep the towers bus-”

“I heard Pidge,” Keith interrupted. “I had to get close to hear her because of the beam. She says to strike the cannons at the top of the towers.”

There was a pause.

“Alright. Hunk, weaken the towers' bases, try to topple them over. Your Lion should be able to withstand the lower defenses. Keith, go in for shots when you see the opportunity. Lance and I will keep doing what we're doing.”

“Yessir!” Lance responded as the Blue Lion froze over a dozen of the sea defenses.

Keith took a breath and saw through Red's eyes. She concentrated on the swirling energy inside of the towers. The cannons.

“Lead the way,” Keith said.

Red responded by diving, picking up speed and soaring over the sea.

“Wait for it.”

The base of the tower rapidly approached.

“Wait for it.”

The lower defenses' weaker blasts bombarded the Red Lion.

“Now!”

They shot upwards. At the last moment, they spun and fired. It hit the cannon. The beam dissipated and Pidge was free.

Then the world exploded in blue.

A shockwave of energy filled the air. It latched onto the closest thing.

Keith screamed. Lightning coursed through the Red Lion. Everything burned.

“Keith!”

Suddenly, he was falling. Suddenly, Red wasn't responding. Suddenly, it was all going wrong.

The controls sparked and sizzled.

“Lance, catch Keith!”

Another thunderous crash. Keith struggled to focus ahead of him. His body stung.

A massive wave. A tower vanished into the ocean.

Keith's fingers twitched. He needed to get to the controls.

Everything became water. Red slowed as the sea engulfed her. Keith's eyes flickered.

Another distant crash. A second tremendous wave. The Red Lion was pushed by the force of it, falling deeper and deeper.

A final third crash.

Keith kept sinking. The water was dark. Something was blocking the light.

Then he was rising, flying, soaring. The Blue Lion held on with an iron grip, carrying Red out of the water and towards the other three Lions. The towers had been knocked into the ocean, rendering them useless, while the floating defenses had been blasted to pieces.

“Keith? Keith, hey, can you hear me?” Lance asked.

“How could I not,” Keith said, voice weak. His limbs ached.

Lance chuckled, but it sounded slightly forced. “Guys, don’t worry, he’s making sarcastic comments as usual so it can’t be too bad.”

Shiro’s sigh of relief carried over the comms.

Keith tried to look through the glass but was unable to force himself to move. “Wait, guys, is Pidge okay?”

Pidge snorted. “You got hit by the full force of at least one of the towers and are asking if I’m alright?”

Keith waited.

“...Yes, yes, I’m alright. I didn’t even consider they would just let me through to surprise me after. So yeah. Thanks for getting me out.”

Keith smiled, even though she couldn’t see it. “You’re welcome.”

“Woo! Go team!” Lance added, speeding up and flying in a loop.

Keith yelped. His head throbbed and the world spun long after the movement.

“Sorry! Forgot I was carrying you,” Lance said, actually sounding apologetic.

A pained groan escaped Keith against his wishes. “It’s fine.”

Shiro said, “Okay, Keith, clearly you’re not completely fine, and the Red Lion definitely needs to spend time in her hanger. We’ll rest on the Castle of Lions while Allura organises our introduction with the inhabitants of Zayre.”

☆☆☆

In the hangar of the Red Lion, Lance watched as Keith walked down, an arm over Shiro’s shoulders. The team hovered awkwardly as they joined the group. They were all still in armour, except for Allura and Coran.

Allura’s brows were creased. “Will a healing pod be required?”

“No,” said Keith.

“Yes,” said Shiro.

They glanced at each other.

“Dude, just because you were in the Red Lion doesn’t mean the blast didn’t affect you. Get your stupid self in a pod before I drag you there. It shouldn’t even take that long.” Even though Pidge didn’t look very intimidating, despite glaring and crossing her arms, Lance could see Keith’s resolve weakening.

“I can probably just sleep it off.”

"See, I don't like the use of probably there."

Allura nodded to Coran. “Set up one of the pods. I’m going to do a quick debrief-”

Lance groaned.

“- but otherwise nothing else is urgent.”

Coran walked to Keith. Carefully, he took one of Keith’s arms and placed it over his shoulders. “Alright, to the pods.”

Keith grumbled something, but let himself be led away. Their footsteps echoed as they left.

Allura cleared her throat and pulled out an Altean tablet from who-knows-where. “Right, let’s start with Shiro. Mission summary?”

“A success. All Galran defenses destroyed, even if we had to abandon the plan.”

Lance tried not to zone out, but he already knew everything that was being said and their voices were so lifeless. His mind wandered to Keith and Coran. They should be fine. Would Keith already be in the pod?

“Lance?”

“Huh?”

Allura sighed. “I asked if you had any comments.”

Lance shrugged. “Oh. No. I don’t have anything to add.”

“Then we’re done here. Go change and rest for a couple hours while Keith recovers, then we’ll introduce ourselves to the Zayrean people.”

Lance stretched, yawning. He tapped his helmet, looking from Pidge to Hunk to Allura. He grinned. “We have a few hours to kill. Does now seem like a good time to learn about Earth culture, Princess?”

Allura blinked. “I suppose.”

Lance cheered.

“As long as you don’t make this weird.”

“Hey, I got the hint ages ago! No more flirting or bad pick-up lines. Besides, little toddler Pidge will be there.”

Pidge glared at Lance. “Hey! I am only two years younger than you!”

Lance waved a hand dismissively. “Specifics.”

“Hmph. Well this ‘toddler’ is about to destroy you in Mario Kart.”

“Suuure.” Lance poked Pidge’s side.

The three of them began to walk towards Pidge’s room, where most of the digital games were kept. She’d bought a lot more from the mall than she probably should have, but Lance wasn’t complaining.

Lance looked back. “Hunk? You coming?”

“Nah. I've got things scheduled, to do, yep. Important things. So I think I’m just going to, uh, sit this one out, relax in my room. You know how it is. Bye guys!” Hunk turned and swiftly left the hangar.

Lance stared after him.

Pidge began dragging Allura forwards again. Shaking his head, Lance followed. They walked quickly, filling the silence with random recollections of Earth. Allura listened, growing more and more curious with each minute.

They settled on Pidge's bed, the screen leaning against the wall. Allura fiddled with one of the remotes.

Lance sat down and placed a pillow on his lap. “Alright, the rules are simple. You choose a character and-”

“Choose a character? How could I possibly make that decision? They're all so interesting!”

Lance shrugged. “Whichever you think looks the coolest. It doesn't matter.”

“Right.”

Pidge frowned. “Well, actually it does change some of the stats-”

“Let's not get into that,” Lance interrupted. “Anyway, now you choose a car.”

Allura hummed. “Based on what looks the coolest?”

Pidge smirked at Lance. “No.”

“Yeah, this time the stats probably do matter,” Lance muttered. “Okay, now we choose a track.”

“Rainbow Road.”

“Absolutely not, Pidge, do you want to shatter Allura’s confidence?”

Allura coughed. “Yes, I would prefer an easy… setting. To begin with.”

“Cowards,” Pidge grumbled, but selected some of the straight forward levels.

After a moment, the familiar sound of the race beginning filled the room. Lance grinned and settled into position. He had worked hard to earn the title Mario Kart Champion back home against his siblings and there was no way he was losing it now. A countdown appeared on the screen.

Three.

“Um, guys?” Allura said.

Two.

“Yeah?”

One.

How do you control it?

Go!

“We forgot to teach you the controls! Wait! Pidge, pause it!”

Cackling, Pidge ignored Lance and shot ahead. Allura hadn't moved from the start line. Lance groaned and put his controller to the side. Goodbye winning streak.

“Hold down this button. It's like the engine.”

“...Okay.”

Lance whittled through the instructions as quickly as he could. Pidge lapped them.

“Press this to use an item-”

“A _what_?”

“From the cubes.”

“From the _what_?”

Pidge passed them again. Lance pushed down the feeling of disappointment. This wasn't about him; it was about teaching Allura.

“Okay, that's everything. You got it?” Lance said, watching Allura closely.

She nodded hesitantly. “I think so.”

“Great! Right, Pidge, you're going down.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Check the screen, genius.”

Lance looked up and immediately lost his spirit. Pidge had won by a mile, but even all the computer characters had finished. It was just him and Allura at the starting line.

“Whatever. Allura needs a practice round anyway.”

Allura placed a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks.”

“It's fine. We still have well over an hour to beat Pidge.”

Pidge grinned. “Good luck with that.”

Familiar competitiveness swelled within Lance. “I won't need luck.”

They began another simple route, but this time Lance didn't focus on Allura. After a few races, she was able to keep up with the computer players, but never got to first or second.

Pidge and Lance were neck-and-neck, bombarding each other with items and just overtaking each other.

She was good.

Lance frowned, determined.

But he was better.

The time passed quickly, each race over in a moment. At some point, Coran and Hunk arrived, cheering them on. They swapped around the remotes, giving everyone a turn.

Lance passed the controller to Hunk. “Don't let me down, buddy.”

Hunk rubbed his hands together. “There is no way I'm letting my best friend lose his Mario Kart streak.”

“He already has,” Pidge taunted.

Lance snorted. He could've sworn they'd only been playing for twenty minutes, but suddenly Shiro and Keith were at the door.

They glanced around the room with blank expressions. Without warning, Pidge cheered, jumping from the bed and laughing.

“Hunk.” Lance sighed. “How could you fail me like this.”

“How could he not?” Pidge said. “He was up against me after all.”

Allura shook her head. “Are Earthlings always this competitive about unimportant things?”

Shiro glanced at Keith and Lance. “From my experience, yes.”

“Hey!” they said at the same time.

Lance blinked. Keith seemed just as surprised. Lance wasn't sure what to do with his attention.

Lance coughed. “I'm glad you're doing better.”

“Thanks.”

There was an awkward pause.

Allura stood, brushing down her dress. “I believe everyone has sufficiently recovered. Now we should introduce ourselves to the Zayreans.”

☆☆☆

The hallway leading to Zarkon was dark, shadows stretching across the metal floor. Several guards patrolled in pairs. Their footsteps were the only sound.

In the centre of the main ship, Haggar waited. Purple lightning crackled at her fingertips, casting an eerie glow over Zarkon's unconscious form.

Without a single word, two of the druids walked in. They carried a container filled with a yellow substance.

Pure quintessence.

Haggar reached out for it with one hand, the other concentrating the lightning.

“Leave us.”

The druids vanished into tendrils of slithering smoke.

Haggar pulled at the quintessence. It responded to her, flowing out of the container and towards Zarkon. It enveloped him.

For a moment, it seemed to disappear, absorbed into Zarkon.

Then it glowed, the pulsating yellow light contrasting against the purple. Haggar brought the electricity over Zarkon. She combined the two into a beam of healing energy.

Zarkon's fingers twitched. But he didn’t stir.

Haggar's eyes narrowed. “Again.”

☆☆☆

Keith fiddled with the zip of his jacket. Allura was still looking for signs of the locals with the Castle of Lions’s scans.

“They couldn't have just disappeared,” she said.

Lance shrugged. “This planet barely has any land. What’s there is coated in ice. Maybe they're all merpeople or something.”

Keith's eyes widened. Everyone turned to Lance.

Lance avoided eye contact. “I mean-”

“That has to be it!” Allura exclaimed. “I can't believe we all missed the obvious. Everyone, get in the Blue Lion. It is equipped with underwater abilities, so everything should go smoothly. Coran, look after the castle.”

The group abandoned their posts. Allura walked briskly to the Blue Lion's hangar. Lance hurried to keep up, Hunk at his side. Keith followed a few paces behind.

Hunk grinned slyly. “So… merpeople again?”

Lance groaned. “Don't even start.”

Keith blinked. “Huh?”

Hunk and Lance shared a look. Then Lance's cheeks were red and Hunk had a massive smirk on his face.

“Oh, didn't you know? Lance has some experience with merpeople.”

“Hunk.”

“Experience?” Keith repeated, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah, he became quite popular, Lance the hero-”

“Hunk, I swear, stop talking.”

Hunk wasn't deterred. “You almost found the, what did you call it, 'future Mrs Blue Lion'-”

Lance groaned loudly. His eyes landed on the steel doors and he lit up. “Oh look, ha ha, we're here.”

Keith glanced at Shiro. They shared a baffled look before following the two onto the Blue Lion.

Lance settled in the pilot's chair, everyone crowding around him. “Well this seems familiar.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Yeah, except this time you're not going to go through a random wormhole and get us stuck far from Earth.”

“Hey! We've been over this. That was not my fault. What is it today, anyway, 'bully Lance day'?”

Allura sighed. “Alright, not that your - erm - conversation isn't entertaining, but we need to be focused on making a good first impression. These people are incredibly technologically advanced. They could be incredible allies to us.”

Keith put on his helmet, nodding. There was a moment of quiet focus.

“Alright everyone, this is your pilot speaking," Lance announced. "Make sure to put on your seatbelts-”

What seatbelts?

“- and have your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times because we are taking off.”

Keith was pushed back as Lance took off, the Blue Lion blasting into the air. Holding onto whatever they could, they all struggled to balance. Pidge stumbled backwards with a shriek.

“Lance,” Shiro forced out.

Sighing, Lance slowed down. The Blue Lion hovered just above the water. “Guess we won't be diving in dramatically then.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Spoilsport,” Lance muttered to no one in particular.

Keith snickered and looked at Shiro. The description seemed pretty accurate to him. Shiro huffed.

“Coran detected a hub of activity directly under the battlefield,” Allura said. “So let's start there. Slowly, this time.”

Lance nodded and gently steered the Blue Lion into the water. Automatically, she adjusted her limbs to streamline herself. They navigated through the ocean as easily as through the sky.

Keith stared out into the water as they dived lower and lower. There was definitely movement up ahead, but it was hard to make out in the darkness.

Lance pressed several controls rapidly, changing the lighting both inside and outside of the Blue Lion.

“Whoa,” Keith breathed.

The towers had fallen in a pile, propping themselves up against the sea bed. Dozens of small submarines fluttered around them. Pidge pressed up against the glass, trying to get a closer look at them.

The Blue Lion approached the end of one of the sunken towers. The small submarines noticed their approach and scattered like startled mice.

“Hello? I am Princess Allura of Altea. We come in peace.”

Some of the submarines appeared again, cautiously approaching the Blue Lion. Keith followed their movements with narrowed eyes. They could be dangerous.

“We are Voltron. We defeated the Galra forces that invaded your planet. We would like to meet with your leaders,” Allura continued.

Odd static sounds came through the radio. One of the larger submarines approached, staying level with the head of the Blue Lion. After a moment, a deep voice sounded over the background noise.

“We welcome you, Princess,” they said. “Please follow us to our city.”

It turned and headed deeper, accompanied by several other submarines. The rest continued whatever work they were doing by the towers.

Lance followed the submarine, careful not to go too quickly. Several creatures whizzed past, but Keith only managed to identify some of them. Brightly coloured fish swam alongside them. They resembled swordfish, with a pointed blade-like nose.

Lance elbowed him. “Look Samurai, it’s you as a fish.”

Keith snorted.

After a few minutes, with the towers a long way behind them, they spotted a glass dome. Pidge clamped a hand over her mouth, forcing back a squeal. Keith tried not to look too on edge, as it might put her off. Just because he didn't trust strangers doesn't mean he should ruin this for Pidge.

“It's like a real-life Atlantis,” Hunk said, copying Pidge and pressing up against the glass.

They continued to approach, the dome appearing larger and larger. They were still impossibly far away.

Shiro glanced at Allura. “Just how big is this city?”

Keith could just about make out shapes within the dome. There were large, narrow towers not dissimilar from the Galra fortifications.

“Unbelievable,” Allura said. “It's at least four times the size of Altea's developed area. And it's all underwater.”

A different voice from before said, “It pleases us that you are impressed with our city. We should arrive shortly.”

They were silent the rest of the distance, staring at the city with wide eyes. Keith noted the architectural style - a blend of curving lines and sharp edges - and felt the urge to draw the place. Maybe when they get back he'd finally start drawing with that Altean tablet he'd been given.

They reached the edge of the dome. Large transparent doors reached from the sea bed upwards. There was easily enough room for even Voltron to enter.

From the submarine they were following left a humanoid alien. They were wearing a thick suit that hid their features. Placing a hand on a barely-noticeable scanner, they opened the doors.

The submarine moved forwards.

“Follow us into the city,” the first voice instructed. “Our king will meet us there.”

The Blue Lion walked along the sea bed and into the gate. Once all the submarines had entered, the doors slid shut.

There was a pause.

Then the water was drained, the water level dropping unbelievably quickly. Lance yelped as the pressure on the Blue Lion changed.

In front of them, a second set of doors opened, revealing the city. Keith's jaw dropped. Even through the image-distorting wall, it looked grand. But now it was-

“Magnificent,” Allura breathed.

Keith couldn't agree more. Most of the submarines took off, hurrying into the city, leaving just the Blue Lion and the one that had led them here.

“Please follow us, and we will show you where to leave your vessel.”

“Hold it,” Hunk cut in. “Last time we were welcomed into an underwater palace we got brainwashed and our Lions were stolen.”

Allura and Shiro glanced at Hunk disapprovingly.

“I'm not saying you guys are hostile, just that we can't immediately trust you.”

Keith exhaled, glad someone had the same opinion as him. “Is there any way to meet your king while in or close to the Blue Lion?”

“That would be most acceptable,” the deep voice responded. “We shall wait just inside the city and out of the way of the main entrance. Please meet with us at the base of your vessel.”

Feeling some of the tension fall from his shoulders, Keith nodded at Hunk. He relaxed as well.

“Alright,” Allura said, tone final.

Lance directed the Blue Lion forwards into the dome. They stopped just to the side of the entrance.

Keith scanned the city. It had a regular, hexagonal pattern that centred around a single, narrow tower that reached all the way to the top of the dome, likely acting as a support. The ground was the busiest, with Zayreans walking between blocks. The submarines served as ships, flying between the upper levels.

The two Zayreans from the large submarine stood at the Blue Lion's feet. With a silent nod from Allura, they exited the lion.

Pidge was the first to remove her helmet, taking a deep breath. “It's unbelievably fresh!”

One of the two Zayreans turned to her, still dressed in the thick suit. “We find that genetically engineered marine plants provide the highest of quality of air.”

“Air,” Pidge repeated. “If you don't mind me asking, if you are a land-based species, why do you live underwater?”

The Zayreans removed their helmets. They had oval faces and sharp cheekbones but mainly differed from humans with their unique skin tones. The woman was a light orange, while the man was green.

Lance whistled but stopped sharply at Shiro's look.

The woman's voice was solemn. “When the Galra first attacked, we lived on land. But they managed to gain control of our main towers and used them against us. We found that the Galra are most weak in the water, so we used our technology to flood the planet and hide in the depths. Yet the Galra's presence persisted, even in the stalemate.”

Keith looked away from the Zayreans.

“I'm sorry this happened to you,” Allura said. “I know what it's like to have your planet and your people be targeted by the Galra.”

“We are sorry to have that in common.”

Keith snapped his head up at the sound of footsteps. Without even thinking about it, he reached for his bayard. He kept his hand there but didn't activate it.

“Your majesty,” the man said.

Seven Zayreans arrived, six hovering around a regal blue one. He wore pristine jewelled clothes and walked with an air of authority.

The king smiled. “Thank you both for alerting me to our saviours' arrival.”

Keith blinked. He wasn't sure how to feel about being called a saviour.

“You may rest the remainder of the day.”

The two Zayreans bowed before disappearing into the city.

The king focused on Allura. “We thank you for aiding us in our conflict with the Galra.” His eyes flickered to the Blue Lion.

Keith tensed.

The king noticed and smiled warmly at him. “You have spotted my curiosity. We have always been a people of high interest in technology. I believe our ancestors were most useful to Voltron. The records still remain to this day.”

Shiro said, “Your people worked with the previous paladins?”

“Yes. We helped them achieve a strong connection with their vessels.”

Allura and Shiro looked at each other and Keith swallowed. This was too promising to give up, no matter how unsafe.

“We would like to offer these techniques to the Voltron Paladins of today, as thanks for saving us from the Galra.”

Allura met the king's gaze. “We graciously accept your offer.”

The king smiled formally. “Excellent! We shall begin tomorrow, once we have had the time required to prepare a training regime.”

Keith shifted his weight on his feet. Hunk seemed similarly anxious, though it could've just been due to the looming exercises they would have to do.

“I believe you are most comfortable with remaining in your own vessels,” the king continued, “so we shall meet at the south pole at dawn, where you can land your lions on the ice sheets.”

Lance's jaw dropped at 'dawn'. Keith forced back a laugh.

“Thank you again, your highness,” Shiro said. “If that is all, then we shall return to our ship.”

The king nodded. “Of course. We had most hopes you would remain with us for a short while as we share with you our people's traditions.”

Allura looked over the group. Keith was as tense as ever while Hunk and Lance were trying to hide their disapproval at getting up early again. But Pidge was practically vibrating.

“That would be appropriate,” Allura said after a moment. “Pidge and Shiro, come with me. We will learn more about the Zayreans, and perhaps establish a more formal alliance. Lance, Keith and Hunk, please return to the castle and inform Coran of what he's missed.”

Keith frowned. “But without the Blue Lion, how will you-”

“I assure you transportation will not be an issue,” the king interrupted.

Keith flexed his fingers. “Right.”

Allura, Pidge and Shiro left with the king. Keith followed their movements until they turned a corner and vanished behind a tower.

Lance placed a hand on his shoulder. “They'll be fine.”

"Yeah. Of course they will be." Keith shook away his nerves and took large strides towards the Blue Lion.

Lance strode into the lion, stretching. “Alright girl, straight back to the Castle of Lions. If I'm going to have to get up at an ungodly hour again tomorrow - or worse, from now on - I want an afternoon nap.”

Keith rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips.

☆☆☆

Yesterday-Lance was right. Getting up early today sucked.

Groaning, Lance slammed off the alarm. He went through each step of his morning routine like a zombie, almost knocking off the succulents and cosmetics from his shelves. When he was finally ready, he headed to the kitchen.

Everyone else was already there, smiling, chatting, living basically.

Lance sat down heavily, half falling into the chair. “What is with you people? Why are you all so perky in the morning, honestly.”

Keith looked up. “Not everyone needs an hour to get dressed so has to get up early.”

“Beauty requires work, Mullet,” Lance stated. “Not that I would expect you to understand.”

“Hey!”

Lance snickered as he took a plate of food goo. Keith crossed his arms, but his posture was relaxed. He'd never say it, but Lance was glad he could make these kinds of comments in good humour, rather than feeling as if he was poking a stick at a bear.

A very grizzly, fluffy black bear. With pretty eyes.

All too soon, Shiro was urging them out of the kitchen and into their armour. They flew to the south pole in relative quiet. Lance laid back as much as he could in the pilot’s chair. After a short while, a Zayrean ship approached. Lance fiddled with his water, somewhat bored.

“Greetings, Paladins of Voltron. I am Crux. My grandfather worked with your predecessors and we believe we know how to further develop your bonds with your Lions.”

“I want to thank you again for your services and advice,” Shiro said.

Lance slurped through the straw.

“Your people are most welcome. Now, exit your Lions.”

Lance spat out the water.

“What?” Keith sounded scandalised.

Crux hesitated. “You must trust us. We have analysed your bonds based on the battle from yesterday and find the most appropriate next step would be to push your connection when you don't have access to the controls.”

“That… makes sense,” Hunk said slowly.

"Alright then guys. Everyone on top of your Lions."

Lance stood on Blue’s head, careful not to get in front of her eyes. He wasn't sure if it would actually affect her senses, but it would be better to avoid the issue entirely.

Crux said, “We have prepared a course of exercises most basic through to most advanced for you paladins. You must try to communicate through thought with your lions to direct them through these tracks.”

“Tracks?” Shiro repeated.

Out of nowhere, dozens of small Zayrean ships emerged from the ice sheet itself. They had metal drills on the front of them but as they flew they reformed. The ships stuck together and reshaped themselves, forming a series of obstacles: towers, hoops, hurdles.

“Woah.”

“Sending each of you the routes now.”

Lance tapped his wrist and a map appeared. The first track was simple. Forwards, right, forwards, left.

“Each of you has a different route, so that your Lion will not learn from the others.”

“Again, makes sense. Who's up first?” Shiro asked.

There was a beat of silence.

“Huh, didn't figure you guys would be scared,” Shiro teased.

Instantly, all four perked up.

Lance grinned. “Me and Blue got this! Prepare to have your minds blown.”

Patting Blue's head, Lance shut his eyes. For a moment, he just saw darkness. He ignored his own rambling thoughts and focused on the steady pulsing of cool energy beneath him. Blue was always there in his mind - a stable, reliable, adaptable presence.

He focused on that sensation.

Then it was as if he'd opened his eyes. Lance saw the polar setting in front of them, able to make out more details than he usually could.

Lance smirked. “Alright Blue, let's show 'em.”

“I am most afraid I must clarify one matter, Blue Paladin,” Crux interrupted. “You aren't to speak during this exercise. The Lions do have an understanding of language.”

“Oh yeah.”

Lance heard Hunk laughing at him through the comms.

“I find your lack of faith disturbing,” he deadpanned.

“Lance, focus,” Shiro reminded.

“Right.”

Lance concentrated on Blue's presence in his mind. He imagined a line navigating through the Zayrean obstacles, recalling the path from the map.

He waited a moment. He grew more anxious. Blue could see this, right? Taking a breath, Lance envisioned the path as a motion rather than a single line.

Blue shifted. She roared and sprung forwards. Lance yelped and fell, forced to sit. His back pressed against her forehead.

“Excellent, Blue Paladin,” Crux said, voice monotone.

With a slightly shaky voice, Lance responded, “Hell yeah.”

“Alright, Hunk, you're up.”

One by one, they all executed the navigation exercises. They all sped through them quickly, easily. Crux began to add varying heights.

“We predict there to be a jump in difficulty between this level and the next,” Crux informed them.

Lance received another map, but this time the path was colour coded to indicate the different heights. “No sweat. Blue and I are the dream team.”

With the same process as before, Lance focused on his connection to Blue and gradually showed her the instructions. They took off.

Through the hoop. Check.

Up over the flying hurdle. Check.

Dive under the next hurdle. Che- no!

“Blue, the other one!” Lance screeched.

Blue veered to the side, throwing Lance off in the process. Screaming, Lance stared at the rapidly approaching ground.

Something yanked him upwards. The Red Lion held Lance in her claws, not adjusting her grip until she landed.

Lance was sure his face was flushed, not just from the cold. “Thanks, Keith.”

“You're welcome.” There was no bite on his voice, but Lance felt the urge to hide his face in his shoulders anyway.

“We should probably stop having to catch each other like this,” Keith commented dryly.

Lance snorted.

“Ready to go again?” Shiro prompted, the Black Lion suddenly right beside him.

Lance puffed out his chest. “You know it.”

Blue purred, picking up Lance. They settled into position again.

“Okay, this time, I'll be clearer, but if you spot one which could be multiple don't just guess,” Lance instructed in a whisper. “Send me a vague confused noise, or something, when that happens.”

Blue seemed to get the message, responding with a gentle rumbling.

They navigated the next few courses without a hitch.

Lance was feeling better than ever, especially as the others stumbled through the levels, clipping the obstacles or going through the wrong path entirely.

Then Crux had to make it harder.

“You all have most impressive bonds with your Lions. But you must be able to rely on the other Lions, too.”

“Right. Yes. Of course,” Shiro said.

“To develop this trust, you shall do similar exercises in a similar manner. Blue and Red Paladins, as you did the best previously, you shall attempt these first while the others rest.”

Lance resisted the urge to groan. Why was it always him first? Watching the others fail these harmless exercises, as horrible as it sounded, was confidence boosting.

“Red Paladin, please wait by the Blue Lion. Blue Paladin, stand on the Red Lion.”

The group was silent as they settled into their new positions. Lance's metallic footsteps on the Red Lion were loud and unwanted.

Crux sent him the map. It was very simple: forwards, up, right.

He glanced down at the Red Lion. Lance didn't know where to even begin trying to communicate with it. They hadn't bonded at all.

There was a stifling silence. Lance hated that the others were just watching. Keith was just watching. He probably thought he was being an idiot with his lion.

Ignoring his spiralling thoughts, Lance imagined the Red Lion was just Blue. Friendly, trustworthy, helpful Blue.

The Red Lion seemed to impossibly distance herself even further from him.

Lance smacked himself in the face. Obviously pretending they were the same wasn't going to help. But maybe approaching them the same way would.

Lance shut his eyes and tried to feel the presence of the lion beneath him. Instantly, he found Blue, much further away but still strong in his mind. His nose scrunched up in effort.

There was a weak hum, a weak presence of energy nearby. It had to be the Red Lion.

Lance concentrated on that sensation, but couldn't strengthen it. He took a deep breath. This was the Red Lion. What was he looking for? He thought of Keith. Fast, energetic, powerful Keith. Impulsive, impressive, protective Keith.

Placing his palm of the Red Lion, he focused on finding these traits in the hum of energy. The presence bloomed in his mind.

The Red Lion roared, eyes glowing.

Distantly, Lance heard the others gasp. He didn't let his concentration waver. Gradually, he reconstructed the path in his mind.

Lance stabilised himself. Just like Blue, the Red Lion darted forwards. She shot through the air, unbelievably quick.

“Down.” She picked up speed.

“Right.” A sharp turn.

“Forwards.” Lance nearly fell.

“What's next, wait, left-”

The Red Lion continued forwards, going too fast to change direction in time to reach the hurdle. Lance panicked. She reacted, accelerating even more, charging for the clouds.

“Why are you like this!” Lance's words were snatched by the wind.

“Red!” Keith yelled, voice distant.

The Red Lion slowed, flying in a looping arc. She zoomed in on her Paladin and approached at a much more tolerable pace. Her claws scratched at the ice as she reached Keith.

"An attempt most noble, Blue Paladin," Crux commented.

Right now, Lance really wanted to throw something at him. Even if he was still in that fancy submarine-ship thing.

Keith was saying something softly, a continuous stream of soothing words that had the Red Lion purring. Lance slid off and stumbled towards Blue.

Keith grinned at him. “She's quite fast, huh?”

Lance took a breath. "You can say that again. Or maybe, excessive? Perhaps, explosive? Consider-"

"Alright, now attempt the exercise in reverse."

For a short, blessed moment, Keith's face lit up in panic. Maybe it was the adrenaline, maybe it was the cold, but suddenly Lance wanted to laugh, or smother him with hugs, or something.

Then Keith was on Blue. Then Lance was waiting by the Red Lion. Then... nothing happened.

Lance shivered, glaring at the ice beneath his feet as if it would notice his disapproval. He looked up at Blue. Nope, still there.

“Lance?” Keith asked, voice oddly quiet. He was using their private channel. “How do I…”

“Establish a bond with another lion?” Lance finished, ignoring the temptation to rub it in Keith's face that he did something better. There was something vulnerable in Keith's voice that Lance didn't want to mock.

Keith mumbled an affirmation.

“Well, try breaking down the process. Feel out beautiful Blue the same way you would feel for the Red Lion. But look for her traits instead. The things that make her the Blue Lion."

Keith didn't respond for a moment. Then, “Okay. I'll try. Thanks, Lance.”

“You got it, buddy.”

Without Keith distracting him, Lance was once again affronted by just how cold it was. Sure, it was the south pole, and he wasn't actively doing anything, but he had his Altean high-tech suit. He breathed out on his hands and them against each other. He jogged on the spot. He crossed his arms and tucked his hands in his armpits.

He almost missed Blue taking off.

Lance's gaze snapped upwards. Blue's movements were slow and hesitant, but definate. She flew under a hurdle, into a loop and to the side. She landed next to him.

“Perfect, Red Paladin.”

Keith beamed from on top of Blue and Lance waved back. It suited him.

“Both of you have performed most spectacularly. Now, Green and Yellow Paladins, please do the same swap.”

Lance ignored Pidge and Hunk's groans as they set up the exercise. Keith settled on one of the Red Lion's paws, leaning against her leg.

Lance shivered. "Dude."

“Hm?”

“How can you do that? Isn't the metal freezing?”

Keith blinked, like he honestly hadn't even noticed. “Oh. It's not really bothering me.”

Lance took a sharp breath. “How can you just chill there? It's - well, I don't know what temperature, but I can feel the cold sinking into my bones.”

Keith shrugged.

Lance scowled. Keith wasn't shivering; his face wasn't flushed; his teeth weren't chattering.

“How. Honestly, how. I think once I'd be mad jealous but now I'm more just confused.”

Keith shrugged again. “Why don't you just wait in the Blue Lion?”

Lance snorted. “With you still out here? I'd look ridiculous and dramatic.”

“You always look ridiculous and dramatic.”

“Hey!”

"He's right," Shiro interrupted.

“Hey!”

“Thank you, Shiro.”

“You're welcome.”

Lance groaned. “How could you betray me like this-”

“And you act surprised when we call you dramatic,” Keith muttered.

Lance slapped his arm. Keith chuckled, pushing Lance away from him. He used more force than intended, or maybe this was always the plan, but Lance ended up falling. The thin layer of snow did little to protect him from the hard ice.

“Sorry.” Keith didn't sound very sorry.

Lance glared at him, without any heat. He picked himself up, brushing snow off of his gloves. Snow.

Grinning, Lance waited for Keith to look away before scooping up several snowballs. He threw them and ducked behind Blue's leg.

“Eurgh! Lance!”

Lance laughed, grabbing more snow. Suddenly, something hit his helmet. Keith smirked at him, a challenging glint in his eye.

“Oh it is on!”

“Guys-”

Keith and Lance unanimously ignored Shiro, hurrying to create snowballs while hiding behind their lions.

Lance grabbed some of his artillery and crept around Blue. Keith was still making snowballs. Lance grinned. He threw three, all hitting their targets.

“They don't call me Sharpshooter for nothing,” Lance declared.

Keith looked up at his voice and charged. Lance squealed, running around Blue's leg. The snowballs missed him.

“Ha! Guess you should stick with swords - argh!”

Keith caught Lance around the middle, dragging him down onto the floor and scooping snow onto him. Lance struggled weakly, body shaking with laughter. He grabbed fist fills of snow and smacked them onto Kieth. Lance didn't manage to dislodge him.

“Surrender?” Keith asked, voice teasing.

“Never!”

Keith's smile broadened. “Good.”

Suddenly, the sun was blocked out. Lance barely had time to acknowledge that Keith wasn't on him or that the Red Lion was moving before a truckload of snow was dumped on him. She gave off a vague, amused hum.

Lance stuck his arms out of the snow pile he'd been buried in and sputtered. “You little cheat-”

“We never established rules,” Keith said in a sing-song voice.

Lance narrowed his eyes. He pulled on his connection to Blue and she responded instantly, summoning her ice beam.

“Woah guys,” Shiro interrupted. “This was cute a minute ago, but if we get the Lions too involved we might have to get a healing pod ready.”

Lance sighed, reluctantly calming down. Keith did the same, seated in the snow. His helmet had deactivated at some point, revealing his rosy cheeks and dark hair frosted with snow.

Huh. Cute.

Keith looked up and grinned at him. Lance smiled and stood up, offering a hand. Keith pulled himself up and shook the last of the snow off.

Lance's teeth started chattering. Keith frowned, brushing the last of the snow off his back.

“Are you alright?”

"You're both wet and cold," Shiro commented with an unimpressed tone. “Okay, you guys have to get back to the castle and change. There's probably no point in you returning though, we're almost done today.”

Lance shrugged. He hadn't really been bothered by the water, just the overwhelming cold.

Keith, meanwhile, nodded vigorously. “I really need to dry off.”

Lance glanced at Keith.

Keith glanced at Lance.

“First to the castle wins?” Keith challenged.

“You know it!”

☆☆☆

Keith was lying on the couch and sketching on his tablet, when Lance walked in. He'd just showered, his hair dried and fluffy and sticking in all directions. Other than that, he looked the same as always, with his casual jacket.

"Finally decided to turn up?" Keith drawled.

Lance's ears flushed. "You only got here a little earlier-"

"I finished showering a whole five minutes ago-"

"- as I was saying, you only won because of the Red Lion."

"Mmhm. What's your point?"

Lance sighed. "This was a stupid challenge."

Keith adjusted his position on the sofa, moving so Lance could sit next to him. "You accepted it."

"I couldn't exactly not," Lance retorted, settling down and crossing his arms.

Keith rolled his eyes, continuing to draw on the tablet. It was of the five Lions standing on the ice sheet, each in very cat-like poses. Keith was working on developing the details of the Lions when he noticed Lance staring.

"You good there?"

Lance blinked. "Since when could you do that?"

Keith scratched the back of his head. "You mean draw?"

"Yeah."

"I dunno. Guess I was always into it. My dad was into art, so he left a lot of supplies at the shack." Against his will, Keith's voice tightened. "I went through them when I got kicked out of the Garrison. I had a lot of time, back then, so I got back into it."

Lance didn't say anything for a moment. "I'm sorry about your dad. I - I didn't know."

"It's fine. It's been a long time now."

Lance seemed conflicted. He hesitated before rubbing Keith's shoulder. "You uh, you want a hug man?"

Keith hesitated. "Yeah."

Lance pulled him in, wrapping his arms over his shoulders and holding him tight. Keith placed his arms around Lance's waist and exhaled. Lance was warm and soothing and stable. Keith felt more comfortable than he had for a long time.

Eventually, Keith pulled back. "Thanks."

Lance smiled. "Don't need to thank me for a hug. I'm actually kinda surprised it took us this long."

"Oh?" Keith cocked an eyebrow.

Lance nodded. "Yeah. I'm a very touchy-feely guy, so be prepared for random hugs from now on, mister grumpy emo teen."

Keith rolled his eyes. "And we're back to stage one: insults."

"Just calling it how I see it. Speaking of, Hunk is going to freak when he finds out you can draw."

"What?"

Lance placed his arms on the back of the sofa. "He's been driving Coran mad, trying to get him to understand what foods and dishes he's talking about with vague blob-like doodles. They look horrendous, but don't tell him I said that."

Keith shook his head. "Wouldn't dream of it."

They settled into silence, Keith drawing and Lance falling asleep. After a while, Keith put the tablet away and sighed, leaning into the sofa. The others should get back soon, then they'd all have a meeting, then he'd train.

There was a snore. Keith startled, looking at Lance. His head was lolled back and resting on the sofa's back cushions, his neck at a sharp angle. Keith had no idea how that could possibly be comfortable, but Lance slept on anyway.

Keith found himself staring. Lance had a dusting of freckles on his nose and cheeks, the colour only slightly darker than his skin tone and barely noticeable. Keith looked away.

"Hey Keith, Lance," Hunk said, walking into the room.

Keith waved.

"How are - oh, did he fall asleep again?"

"Yeah. Out like a light. He must've been really tired."

Hunk looked at them with an analytical expression. Keith wasn't sure what he was searching for, but felt the urge to fidget anyway.

He tugged at his gloves. "When do we need to leave?"

Hunk shrugged. "I dunno. Ask Allura or Coran or Shiro or literally anyone who might have an idea."

"We should leave in approximately twenty of your Earth minutes," Coran said, his voice carried by the castle.

Keith didn't jump, finally used to the weird interconnectivity of the castle. It had an odd habit of suddenly connecting you with someone else if it thought it would be helpful.

Hunk sat down on the other sofa, that curious gaze returning. "So Lance just turned up, stole your space and slept?"

"Yeah?" Keith didn't get why Hunk was still focused on this.

"Hm."

Keith waited a moment. "Lance mentioned something. Said you'd appreciate help drawing-"

"You can draw?" Hunk exclaimed, jumping up.

Lance stirred slightly.

Keith shrugged. "Sure?"

"Man, you gotta sound more confident. Anyway, I've been trying to explain several Earth dishes to Coran, but Altea doesn’t have a lot of the things we do. Could you sketch out a lobster?" Hunk was speaking rapidly, arms gesturing.

Keith nodded slowly, wishing he had a reference. "I can try."

"Yes! Thanks Galra-Keith."

"Hey! It's just Keith."

Hunk grinned at him. "I know."

Keith rolled his eyes and began sketching the lobster. Lance groaned, changing position.

Hunk winced. "Do you think I was too loud?"

"Oh, definitely."

Lance opened his eyes, squinting at the world. "Hey."

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Hunk said.

Lance groaned. "The land of the sleeping seems so much better right now."

“Paladins, please start getting ready for the meeting. We don’t want to be late,” Allura announced.

Lance groaned again. “Yes, mum.”

“Lance.”

“Alright, I’m up, I’m up,” Lance stood, holding his arms up in mock-surrender.

Keith rolled his eyes, standing and brushing down his jacket. “I’ll finish the food sketches after. Did you need anything else?”

Hunk shook his head.

Lance whooped, standing between Keith and Hunk and putting an arm around each of their shoulders. “To the Blue Lion!”

Lance didn’t let go of them the entire distance. Keith wobbled and his elbow hit the wall more than once. He couldn’t bring himself to be mad about it. Surprisingly, they were the first there.

Keith glanced up at the Blue Lion. He wouldn’t admit it, but the training today had actually really helped. He could feel the Blue Lion’s presence most of the time now, even if it was too weak to actually communicate with.

Lance caught Keith’s gaze. “She’s great, right? You could say the best.”

“Well, no. That’s definitely Red.”

Lance huffed. “Nope, Blue didn’t suddenly speed off during the exercises and nearly kill the paladin.”

“You didn’t nearly die. I had it all under control.”

Hunk snorted, sitting down on the Blue Lion’s paw. “You guys are unbelievable.”

Keith crossed his arms. “Well, Lance might be-"

“Hey! At least I’m not wearing some kind of… crop top jumper to a formal, diplomatic meeting.”

“Lance,” Hunk said, resting a hand on his hip. “You have several crop tops. That you wore frequently in the Garrison. That we got near identical versions of from the last planet.”

Keith stared at Lance as he flushed.

“So?”

“So you can’t say crop top like it's an insult,” Hunk stated with the authority of a man that had never been wrong.

Lance glanced from Keith to Hunk. “There’s no way I win this, is there.”

There were footsteps as the others approached.

“Nope.”

“You two need to stop ganging up against me,” Lance declared.

Shiro patted Lance on the back. “Don’t worry, Keith has loads of embarrassing secrets too.”

The colour drained from Keith’s face. “Shiro, my lovely, perfect, loyal older brother-”

“Did you know that when Keith was in middle school he dyed his bangs?”

“Shiro!”

Lance clapped his hands together. “This is amazing! What colour?”

“Guess.”

“Shiro, I swear-”

“Red?”

“Yep,” Shiro answered, popping the ‘p’.

Keith glared at Shiro. “Hate to break it to you, but knowing horrible middle school secrets goes both ways.”

Shiro’s smirk dropped as Pidge, Hunk and Lance laughed. He looked to Allura pleadingly.

“Not that I’m not curious what embarrassing things our great head of Voltron has done, but we really ought to get going,” Allura prompted.

Keith walked into the Blue Lion scowling. “You couldn’t have said that earlier?”

Allura’s eyes twinkled. “No.”

“Why do I even stay with you people.”

Pidge elbowed Keith. “To form Voltron, mostly.”

“And also for our charming personalities,” Lance added, hands in his pockets. “You’d miss us too much. Especially me.”

Keith shrugged, focusing on keeping his face blank. “Sure.”

“He admits it!”

“Lance, I’m standing right here,” Pidge snapped, covering her ears.

Lance smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.”

Taking off, the Blue Lion sped through the air, travelling in a steady path. Keith placed a hand on the back of Lance’s chair, but didn’t really need it to balance. He focused on the view.

Late afternoon sun reflected off the ocean surface, glimmering in all directions. The water seemed lighter, almost inviting, but it would be horribly cold. Keith still wasn’t sure why he hadn’t found it too unbearable yesterday.

They hovered above the city. Lance angled the Blue Lion and she gradually dove in, moving naturally through the water. It only took a moment to reach the city, and even less to get through the glass walls.

They exited the Blue Lion. Crux was already there, a shorter Zayrean woman standing beside him. She was a cream colour, with green eyes.

Crux nodded as they arrived. “We welcome you, Paladins. This is my sister, Rysha.”

Lance practically floated to Rysha’s side. “Why, hello there.”

She smiled shyly. “Hello, Blue Paladin.”

Keith rolled his eyes. Shiro rubbed his temples but didn’t say anything.

“We will be escorting you to the room of meetings," Crux clarified. "We both work with you - Rysha helps with exercise planning - so have reason to remain present during the meeting as well.”

“Lead the way,” Shiro said.

Keith walked alongside, ignoring Lance and Rysha's whispers and giggles. Pidge and Hunk were rambling about the city while Allura and Shiro stuck beside Crux.

Keith found himself alone at the back, staring blankly ahead. He caught up to the others and tried to stay alert. If the Zayreans were going to betray them, it would be now, when they were trapped in the city and lulled into a false sense of security. Keith left his hand on his bayard.

As they walked, several Zayreans spotted them and whispered. For a moment, it was suspicious, then Keith realised they were mostly looking at Lance and Rysha. This agitated him further, but he ignored it. Lance would be fine.

The group approached the central tower, which became more and more evidently the royal section of the city. Even the outside of the building was decorated lavishly. Shells, pearls and jewels lined the doors and windows. The inside was surprisingly empty, with only a couple people working at a desk. It vaguely resembled a five-star hotel.

Crux led them through several corridors, up countless flights with a futuristic elevator and eventually they were face to face with a set of large, metal doors.

“Allow us,” Crux said, pulling Rysha from Lance and to the front of the group. He knocked.

“You have been granted permission to enter.” A robotic voice filled the space. Keith scanned the walls, floors, the door itself, but couldn't find the speaker.

Crux pushed open the doors. The room was square, with a circular table. The curtains, carpets and tablecloth were matching, with blue and purple patterns highlighted with silver pearls. Most of the seats were already taken.

The king stood. “Welcome, Paladins of Voltron! Please, do sit.”

They filtered into the room, Allura settling beside the king. Keith ended up between Lance and Pidge.

“We have heard impressions most great of your bonds with your vessels. You refer to them as your Lions, correct?”

Shiro nodded.

“While I have never seen a lion, I do believe they must be most impressive creatures. Allow me to introduce the Zayreans seated beside you today.”

They went one by one, introducing themselves and explaining their involvement.

Allura smiled at them all. “We thank you for welcoming us back into your city, and for your continuous support with the exercises.”

“You are most welcome.”

Most of the meeting passed as a dull, repetitive blur. The king would compliment someone. Allura would thank him, hinting at an alliance. The king would ignore the hint and continue rambling.

Keith forced himself to focus and not roll his eyes or snap at the clearly high-status Zayreans. The other paladins did the same.

Except for Lance.

Throughout the meeting, Lance and Rysha would occasionally whisper to each other, ears going pink. It was really annoying.

Keith spotted two Zayreans, who sat a few seats away from him, sighing at Lance. His eyes narrowed. He concentrated on what the king was saying.

“Not only are your combined skills impressive, but also those of the individuals. Each Paladin is most incredible.”

“Well, almost all of them,” one of the Zayreans corrected, voice just as sweet as if it was a compliment.

Allura stiffened. “Sorry?”

The Zayrean turned to her. “Oh! My apologies. I was merely alluding to the Blue Paladin. He has not listened to a word we have been saying this entire meeting.”

Keith clenched his fists.

Another Zayrean nodded. “Yes, his and Rysha's behaviour has been most disappointing. He is evidently unprofessional and unworthy. Why he is with you, I cannot tell.”

“Hey!” Keith was standing suddenly. He ignored everyone's shocked faces. “Yes, Lance is flirty. Yes, it's irritating. But that does not detract from his assets." Keith spat sparks with the words. "The Blue Paladin is just as incredible, just as important, as the rest of us. How dare you say otherwise. How dare you!”

There was silence.

Keith took a step back, but didn't sit down again. He strode out of the room. His footsteps were thunderously loud, but he didn't care.

☆☆☆

The room was thick with tension. Nobody had said a word since Keith had stormed out. Even Allura and the king seemed at a complete loss of how to react.

Lance's shoulders crept upwards. This was all his fault.

Rysha had shifted away from him, staring at her hands with an unreadable expression. Most of the Zayreans just seemed shocked, but the ones that had mocked Lance looked intrigued.

Hunk stood. "I agree with what Keith said."

Lance gaped at him, face still burning.

"I don't want to argue with you people. Saving the universe is too important. But that wasn't okay."

Allura took a breath. "I know the Zayreans are a more, perhaps, blunt people, but that was an unacceptable insult."

Lance wanted to scream. They would lose this alliance, this knowledge, this technology, because his team was too loyal. Because Lance was too… _Lance_.

Pidge caught his downcast eyes and took his hand under the table. Lance swallowed.

The king cleared his throat. "This is not how any of us intended this meeting to go, of that I am most sure. I hope we may still finalise an agreement."

Shiro nodded slowly. "That would be ideal." He glanced at Allura and they seemed to have an entire conversation in a single silent moment.

"We have already covered all we set out to. We have decided the training scheme for developing the bonds with the Lions and it is clear you have no other intentions of aiding the battle against the Galra." Allura stood gracefully. "I believe we are done here."

They rose to their feet and left the room. They walked quickly. Lance stared at the ground. He didn't meet anyone's eyes.

Blue reached out to him in his mind. Lance's gaze snapped up. By now, they weren't too far away, and he could spot a red figure that was definitely Keith by her. She reached out again, until Lance focused on her soothing presence. He relaxed slightly.

Keith startled when they arrived. He took a breath. "Guys, I'm, I, well, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted or stormed off or cost us the allia-"

"Nope," interrupted Shiro. "You only need to apologise for the impulsive and rude part."

Keith blinked. He glanced at Lance.

"... Right."

"And you've already done that, so we're good to go back to the castle."

Lance didn't open the Blue Lion immediately. "I want to apologise too. I should've been more focused an-"

"That's it. You just needed to be more focused, the rest wasn't your fault," Shiro said, voice firm. "Now let's get back and have a hot drink, or something."

Pidge perked up. "Lance, you have to make your hot chocolate. I don't know how or what you do but it's like nothing else on Earth."

Lance raised an eyebrow.

"Or, nothing else in space as a whole. Not the point."

After a moment, Lance grinned. "Aw, did I just get a compliment from Pidge?"

"Lance-"

"This is the highest honour!"

"Lance-"

Lance wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Thank you, my favourite gremlin."

Pidge sighed, pinching her nose in a way that was definitely copied from Shiro.

Lance glanced at Keith and before he could think about it, wrapped an arm around his shoulders as well. "And thank you, my favourite impulsive hot head."

Keith blinked. "Uh, you're welcome?"

Someone prodded his back and all three of them stumbled forwards. Allura rolled her eyes, Hunk shrugged innocently and Shiro coughed.

Before Lance could figure out who the impatient traitor was, Pidge was freeing herself from his grasp and darting up onto the Blue Lion. The others followed, an easy chatter falling over them.

Keith hadn't moved.

Lance raised an eyebrow. "You good there?"

"Yeah? Still kinda trapped though."

"Oh please, we both know you're able to escape."

Keith rolled his eyes with a smile, pulling away from him and joining the others. Shaking off the odd feeling of disappointment, Lance settled into the pilot's chair.

"Take us home, Blue."

True to his word, when the group arrived back at the Castle of Lions, Lance got changed then went straight to work making the hot chocolates. He chatted with Hunk in the kitchen, placing the full mugs and spoons on a tray. After a moment's consideration, he also filled several bowls with sprinkles, marshmallows and chocolate chips.

Lance carried the tray into the lounge, where the others were already sitting, watching a virtual fire. "Seriously, Hunk, I cannot commend your foresight more. You are a genius for creating a fireplace projector and for buying all these Earth delicacies at the space mall. Your brain cells, man."

Hunk shrugged it off, but Lance caught the small smile on his face.

Allura turned to face him. "Earth delicacies? Hunk, why wouldn't you mention these sooner?"

Hunk groaned. "Lance, you've gotten her hopes up now. This is really nothing."

Lance spluttered. "You can consider your hot chocolate revoked, then! Coran, you can have his."

"No, wait, I meant the ingredients!"

Lance held his spoon to his lips, pretending to think. "Well, then, I suppose you can have it back."

Hunk made a show of visibly relaxing, breathing out and slumping against the sofa. Lance realised he was the only one still standing and sat on the empty spot next to Keith. Pidge reached for one of the mugs.

Lance swatted her hand. "Take the green one! Otherwise why did I bother colour coding these?"

"But they all have the same stuff in them?" Coran asked.

Lance nodded. "But you add what extra sweeteners and whatever after."

One by one, the group took their mugs. Lance watched Allura and Coran's reactions closely. Almost in perfect sync, when the drinks reached their lips, their faces lit up. Coran's eyes widened and he drank almost half of it in a single gulp.

"Woah! Slow down, you haven't even tried any of the extras," Pidge said as she added excessive amounts of marshmallows to hers.

Allura glanced over the options. "They all look so…"

"Unhealthy?" Shiro suggested, taking some cream. "That's the best part."

"Who are you and what have you done with Shiro," Keith deadpanned.

Lance snorted, now focusing on Keith. He added cream. Then marshmallows. Then sprinkles.

Lance raised an eyebrow. "That's a lot."

Keith added chocolate chips without breaking eye contact. "Sure it is."

Pidge tilted her head. "Who would've thought. The angsty, emo one has the biggest sweet tooth."

Keith's cheeks were dusted with pink.

Lance crossed his arms. "That's if he actually drinks it now."

Keith rose to the challenge, placing the mug to his lips. Lance rolled his eyes. There was no way he was going to actually like that sugar bomb. His nieces and nephews made the same mistake each time.

Then, to Lance's shock, Keith sipped at the drink for a solid minute, releasing a peaceful hum. He put the rest back on the table with a smug expression. Lance found himself starting at the smidge of cream on Keith's upper lip.

"He has had a horrible sugar tooth since he was little," Shiro was saying, but it was all lost on Lance.

He didn't know why this came as such a shock, but some part of Lance was struggling to deal with soft, silly Keith and his soft, silly sweet tooth.

Keith caught his gaze and raised an eyebrow.

Lance's face suddenly felt hot. "You have cream on you!" He blurted.

Keith blinked. He went cross eyed for a moment, as if honestly expecting to be able to see it, before licking it off. "Thanks, Lance."

"You got it." Lance's voice was weaker than he would've liked.

Lance ignored Hunk's curious look and drank his own hot chocolate to distract himself. That was weird.

"This drink is quite marvellous. We have, well, had, something similar on Altea," Coran began, somewhat wistful. There was a notable shift in the atmosphere and for a moment the only sound was the crackling of the fire. "I remember when I was a boy we would have Kenilk after we won an important match or competition. It was sweet, but at the bottom there would be little sour sweets."

"Father would have lots at the ready, for when we came home,” Allura added.

Home.

Lance tried to catch Allura's gaze but she was staring off into space. Coran whispered something to her and she sniffed. Lance looked away, trying not to intrude.

Home.

Focusing on the swirling cream in his hot chocolate, Lance frowned. They hadn't made contact with Earth and it had already been months. What had the Garrison told his family?

Lance swallowed.

They could've been told a million things, but he doubted it was the truth. They lied to Pidge. They lied to Keith.

Lance took a sip of the drink. He used to make his siblings hot chocolate in the same way.

Someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Lance didn't jump, but surprise was clear on his face when he looked at Keith.

"You alright?" Keith's voice was quiet.

Lance didn't feel the need to look away. "Yeah. Just… a bit homesick. Which, don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to compare our situation to Allura's or Coran's, it's just, they began talking about home, and I can't help but think of what my family must be doing or feeling or worrying about and who knows when I'll get to see them."

"You'll see them soon," Allura said, voice firm.

Lance glanced up. He hadn't realised everyone was listening.

"What do you miss about them?" Coran asked, with a kind tone and none of his usual exuberance.

Lance paused. A million memories and million details flooded his mind. Marcus always eating with his cutlery in the opposite hands. Louis singing like a canary when Veronica played her music too loudly. All of them finding the Christmas presents early one notable Christmas Eve.

Lance smiled and spoke about his family. Once he started, he couldn't stop, remembering more and more things he loved about them.

Pidge joined in, talking about her brother and father with a pure fondness shining through. Allura spoke of her father, Coran of his friends, Hunk of his parents.

While Coran was saying something, Lance noticed Keith hadn't moved in a while. He was holding onto the now-empty red mug, relaxed and sinking into the sofa. He stared into the fire.

Lance did the same, enjoying the easy openness. It was nice, almost like when he and his siblings went camping. The familial element was still there.

Lance looked up. Everyone had smiles on their faces as Shiro recounted a tale from the Garrison. Lance sat back against the sofa, almost leaning on Keith, with a soft smile on his face. He missed his family to pieces, but he wouldn't change this for the world.

☆☆☆

Thunderous footsteps broke the otherwise flawless silence. The Galra soldiers startled. For the first time in weeks, Zarkon made an appearance.

He strode through the command room. Haggar bowed as he arrived.

“I assume my absence did not hinder our plans?”

“There have been the slightest delays, sire. But I assure you, the druids will make up for lost time. We will keep them occupied.”

Outside the ship, there were shattered remains of a dead planet. Some of some dull earth passed the ship.

Zarkon faced the glass, shadow casting over Haggar. “You have the hosts you need?”

“Yes. All that needs to be done is the gathering and enchanting of the quintessence, so that this beast will be superior to the past ones.”

Zarkon's eyes narrowed. “Good.”

☆☆☆

Keith scowled, holding his bayard in front of him. The gladiator stood tall, both hands on fire.

Activating the shield, Keith approached. The gladiator didn’t react. He charged, swiping at its chest. It shifted out of the way. Keith spun and slashed again. The gladiator dodged, stuck in the defensive.

Keith lunged. The gladiator moved back. He ran and brought the sword down. It caught the flames, but missed the metal itself.

The gladiator held off Keith with one arm, blocking the bayard. The other grew brighter and brighter.

Keith grit his teeth and jumped back. He didn’t wait. He yelled as he swiped at the gladiator’s legs. He nicked one off them. It stumbled, but didn’t stop.

The gladiator held up his glowing hand. Keith hesitated. The flames were still growing, increasing in intensity.

Then the fire lurched forwards.

Keith yelped and dived to the side. Panting, he stared at the attack. The flames had concentrated and formed a fireball, blasting forwards and landing on the opposite wall. The energy dissipated.

The gladiator moved. Keith rolled, avoiding a heat-empowered punch. He scrambled to his feet, holding the bayard defensively. He stared at the gladiator.

Its arm was charging again. Keith frowned. He needed a better strategy for avoiding the fireballs. He took a breath and provoked the gladiator. He lunged forwards, forcing it back. It brought down its fist and caught the next blow.

Keith twisted, causing the gladiator to lose its grip. The heat from the charging arm was immense. His eyes widened and he darted out of the way. The fireball scraped past him.

The gladiator was unfazed by the miss, charging its arm again. Keith analysed it’s movements. So far, it just held him off with one hand, making it relatively easy to defend. Then it would unleash the fireball and Keith would have no choice but to retreat.

But it was only using its left arm to make the fireballs.

Keith ran at the gladiator again. They were a blur of sharp jabs. Keith kept an eye on the left hand, but it wasn’t glowing too intensely yet. He spun and the sword sliced the gladiator’s shoulder.

It stumbled, holding out its arm.

Keith charged. He stuck to its weaker side. The gladiator struggled to fight with its right arm.

The fireball was forming.

Keith yelled and slashed forwards. The fireball was almost done. He crashed into the robot. Before the gladiator could react, Keith stabbed downwards. The fireball was released.

Keith jerked back. The edge hit his hand. The glove caught fire.

Keith yelled. Panicking, he scrunched up his shirt and smothered his hand. A single trail of smoke escaped from it. Keith took a breath before releasing his hand.

He blinked.

His glove was charred, now having several small burn holes. Wisps of smoke trailed off it.

But Keith's hand was almost completely unharmed.

_What?_

The emergency alarm shattered the silence. Horror swirled in Keith's gut. That was the emergency signal. Somebody needed Voltron now.

All other thoughts were sidelined. Keith ignored his tiredness and confusion, grabbing his bayard and sprinting to the control room. The familiar corridors seemed endless, but after what felt like an eternity he arrived.

Allura stood at the control panel, frowning. She turned to Keith and gave him a quick nod. "Get to the Red Lion. We've received a distress call from planet Drilax. Our rescue mission has to start now."

Adrenaline thrumming in his veins, Keith hurried to Red. Drilax was the closest planet to this solar system's sun, experiencing unbelievable temperatures. But it also had some of the rarest minerals needed for weapons, making it useful to the Galra.

Red hummed, picking up on Keith's anxiety. He released some of the tension from his body as he sat down in the seat. He needed to focus.

"All right, the distress call didn't have any details, so we're flying blind," Shiro said through the helmets. "We're using the same plan as we otherwise would."

The Lions left the castle, flying in formation towards Driax.

"This planet is covered with volcanoes." Allura spoke in a clear, concise manner. "We tracked the distress call to the largest. The locals must be hiding there. Keith, the Red Lion is most resistant to heat, so you will try to find and free them."

"Copy that," Keith said, staring at the maroon planet ahead of them.

"There are several mines on the surface. That is where the Galra's main forces are. We'll pair up for cover and destroy these first," Shiro instructed. "Hopefully, that won't take long and we can give Keith back up."

"We haven't found the reason why they're sending a distress call now of all times," Coran added, nervousness clear in his voice. "I presume the volcano they're hiding in is about to erupt. We're running the castle's scans now."

"Understood."

They broke through the outer atmosphere. Drilax glowed red, a warm hue cloaking the barren land and cloudless sky. In the distance, there was a towering volcano.

Keith sped towards it.

He passed a couple Galra stations that must've been the mines. Some of the machinery began glowing green. Cannons charged up crackling energy, tracking his movements.

Keith narrowed his eyes and dived. Two blasts sliced the air above him. Spinning, he flew in an arc and fired at one of the cannons. It sizzled for a moment before absorbing the energy and blasting it back out.

Keith's eyes widened. He pushed Red upwards and they dodged the laser. Gritting his teeth, he dived, gaining speed and twisting. Three cannons were focused on him now.

"Guys, they won't let me get towards the volcano." Keith yanked Red to the side.

"On it!" From nowhere, Pidge burst into the open, hitting one of the cannons with the plant blast. The vines smothered it instantly.

Keith changed direction, heading for the volcano. "Thanks, Pidge."

"You got it!"

Taking slight detours to avoid the other mines, Keith frowned. The volcano seemed miles away.

"Alright Red. Everyone knows you're the fastest. Let's show 'em what we can do."

Red roared, bursting forwards with renewed vigor. Keith felt her energy, her fire, within his veins. Without needing to communicate, they navigated the battleground, minds in sync.

In record time, they reached the volcano. The peak pierced the sky, trails of lava flowing from it. The sight would've been beautiful had it not been for the Galra installations that littered the volcano's side.

A cannon focused on him, green energy concentrating. Keith narrowed his eyes. Soaring upwards, he avoided the laser. He looped around the volcano's peak and targeted the cannon from the other side. He fired once, twice, thrice. As he flew over, the cannon exploded, green smoke trailing upwards.

"Keith, status?" Shiro asked.

Keith scanned the peak for a cave entrance. "No issues so far. Trying to find the way in."

"Copy."

Red snarled.

Keith's brows furrowed. "What is it?"

She snarled again. Keith looked through her eyes and saw what she was fixed on. By the base, several Galra ships were leaving the volcano.

"Good spot. Let's make them regret serving Zarkon."

Red hummed her approval. Together, they dived. Before the ships could react, they flew over, blasting the fire beam. The ships turned to ash in the flames.

"Where did they come from?" Keith murmured.

There.

A large hole had been dug into the side, protected from view by an overhang. Without hesitation, Keith flew in. Numerous Galra ships were moving in the channel. They were destroyed in moments, not even slowing Keith down.

The passage opened into a massive cavern. Around the edges, jail cells had been dug into the rock. The floor in the centre had collapsed, leaving the lava exposed.

"Intruders! I want all available personnel on that lion!"

Keith scowled. There wasn't much space to maneuver, but Red was agile. Running along the walls, they avoided the energy blasts. They shot the Galra machinery until nothing fired at them anymore.

Keith stopped by the entrance. "Cover me."

Red growled, opening her mouth for Keith to jump out. He activated the bayard and charged for the cells. The guard robots swung at him. Keith dodged the first, slicing it in half. He sprung to the side and dodged the others. He lunged and stabbed two in the chest. With a final thrust, he destroyed the last robot.

Behind him, Keith heard Red blasting at the ships attempting to enter. By herself, she wouldn't be able to hold out the Galra reinforcements for long.

The lava in the centre of the room seemed to shift.

Keith ran to the cells. The locals were tall, bulky people with tough rock-like skin. They blinked up at him with dazed eyes. One of them held a metal device and looked up hopefully. They must've been the one to send the distress call.

"I'm a Paladin of Voltron," Keith said, hacking at the bars. "I'm here to get you out."

An elderly woman paled. "Voltron?"

The broken bars fell to the floor with a clang. Keith began breaking the next cells open. "Yes."

The civilians were frantic. The ones already freed ran into the open, screaming as blasts meant for Red sailed past. Odd orange vapour began to gather above the lava.

Keith finished freeing the people. "Quick! Get to the Red Lion. I'll fly you to safety."

The same woman from before shook her head, a haunted expression on her face. "You don't understand. They want you here."

"What?"

Keith was moving on autopilot, herding the locals onto Red. Despite their fear, they all clambered on.

All except the elder.

"What are you doing? Come on!"

She didn't move.

Keith glanced between the exit, which was already swarming with Galra troops, and the elder. Without thinking, he ran down, picked her up and placed her with the others.

The lava was definitely bubbling behind them now.

"We're getting out of here."

Keith took off, casting one last look back to check if he got everyone. Red leapt forwards.

Behind him, the chamber shook.

The old woman whimpered as they left the volcano. "They were waiting for Voltron, ever since you retook Zayre."

"Waiting to do what?" Keith snapped, jerking upwards to avoid the Galra ships.

The locals were thrown off their feet. Once they reached a safe altitude, Keith slowed down Red, keeping her flight path steady.

He focused on the elder. "What are the Galra planning?"

"We don't know. Before, we were forced to work in the mines, but then the masked ones took some of us to the volcano and…" Her voice trailed off at the end.

"And?" Keith prompted, half looking at the battleground, half looking at her.

"They… they would cast some of us with magic. Dark magic. And shoot it back into the lava. Until," the elder's voice cracked, "until they died."

Keith's eyes widened. "They're powering something." He opened up the main channel. "Guys! We need to evacuate the citizens now!"

"What's happening? What's wrong?" Allura asked, fear in each word.

"The druids were here! I think they're using the locals' quintessence to power up something in the volcano. Something that was waiting for us!"

Shiro cursed. "We only just destroyed the mines. Keith, drop off the people on the Red Lion at the castle. Quickly. We should-"

A tremendous roar shook the sky, cutting him off. Keith grunted at the sound while the people behind him winced and covered their ears. The very earth trembled from the force of it the roar.

For a moment, Keith was frozen. He stared at the volcano in horror.

"Keith! Go now!"

The Red Lion blasted forwards, upwards, away. Another thunderous roar echoed through Drilax.

"We have to get these people out of here," Keith breathed. "Give me everything you got, Red!"

Eyes glowing, Red accelerated, moving as a blur through the air. They didn't slow as they left the planet's atmosphere. They didn't slow as they approached the castle.

Red screeched to a halt as it entered the hangar. The civilians stumbled forwards but Keith didn't have time to feel guilty about the sloppy landing.

"Keith! We need you now!" Shiro yelled.

Coran and Allura were ready for him in the hangar. They practically carried the people off in their haste. When the last one stepped out, Keith took off, Red not even fully closed yet.

"Come on, Red. They need us."

Snarling, the Red Lion shot through space.

"Keith!"

"Almost there!"

They broke through Drilax's atmosphere and Keith gasped.

Moving impossibly quickly, a creature the size of the Castle of Lions attacked. It had the general shape of a lizard, but the head was replaced with a blade and the tail was coated with cannons. The back had a deformed bump in the middle of it, which seemed to be a pupiless eye.

Keith rushed forwards into the fray. Lance tried freezing the monster's feet in place, but the ice was harmless against its giant feet. Diving, Keith fired the fire blast, only for it to move out of the way.

"It's too fast!" Pidge shrieked, spinning through the air. "We can barely dodge, let alone get a hit on it."

"Let's form Voltron and get it over with," Hunk said.

Shiro's voice was tight, "We're even slower as Voltron. We have to corner it in somehow."

Keith flew in an arc, firing in front of the monster, but it changed direction at the last minute. Several beams from its tail targeted him. Keith yelped and barrel rolled, just avoiding them.

"Do we know how powerful those are?" Hunk asked. "Maybe the Yellow Lion can withstand them."

"You'll never get close enough!" Lance yelled.

Pidge and Shiro dived together, distracting the monster for a moment. Keith charged Red's strongest beam. It hit the monster's blade and reflected off of it towards the volcano. It collided and created an explosion, causing the side to crumble.

Keith frowned, moving out of the way of the lasers. "Can we crush it? Under the volcano?"

"It's worth a shot," Shiro said. "Keith, try to get it to focus on you. Hunk, get to the volcano and get ready to crash into it. The rest of us will draw its fire."

Keith glared at the monster. He charged up the strongest blast again and released it as he flew over. It struck the monster's back.

Howling, it turned to him. It charged.

Keith pushed Red forwards. They picked up speed but the monster was gaining on them. It fired at him, ignoring the other lions. Keith twisted and dived, gaining momentum before pulling upwards. The maneuvers didn't deter the monster.

It caught up before they reached the volcano.

The blasts bombarded Red. Grunting, Keith urged her forwards. They were too close to give up now.

Shiro and Lance blasted the monster, taking out some of the cannons. It shrieked and stopped abruptly, twisting and lashing out with its blade. They fell back. Pidge appeared from nowhere and struck the eye as Keith blasted its tail.

Roaring, the monster focused on the nearest thing. The Red Lion.

"That's it," Keith murmured. He sped forwards, heading towards the opening in the volcano's side. The monster followed, cannons targeting him.

At the last moment, Keith pulled Red to the side. The monster overshot and stormed into the volcano.

"Now Hunk!"

The Yellow Lion smashed into the volcano's peak with a deafening crash.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then the volcano began to shake. The top crumbled, collapsing inwards. Dust and rocks and lava flew into the air in a messy jumble.

There was silence.

Keith exhaled, sitting back in the chair. Between training, and freeing the civilians, and fighting whatever that was, he was exhausted.

"Alright team!" Lance cheered. "When I say Vol, you say-"

The pile of rubble trembled. Keith gasped, watching with wide eyes.

"There's no way it survived that," Hunk whispered.

"Everyone in formation! It'll be disorientated and slow after a blow like that, so we should be able to take it out as Voltron! One final push as a team and we will defeat it!"

"Yeah!"

The Lions flew together. Keith shut his eyes and focused on the presences of the others. Blue, beneath him. Yellow, across from him. Green, beside him. Black, above him. For a jarring moment, their thoughts were overwhelming. But then they were all thinking the same thing: Voltron. Keith opened his eyes. Red had formed the arm.

The rocks continued to shake and dislodge.

"Form sword!"

Keith pushed the bayard into the controls and the familiar blue sword extended from Red's jaws.

Suddenly, half the rock pile flew into the air. The monster roared and ran in zig-zags towards them, lasers shooting into the air randomly.

Voltron flew at it. Keith angled Red, bringing her down in an arc. He sliced down.

It hit the monster's own blade.

"Again! We have to end this here and now," Shiro said.

Keith narrowed his eyes. Red growled. They swung in an arc again, but caught the ground by the monster.

"It's still too fast!" Lance shouted. "Can we slow it down? Keep it occupied?"

"Hunk, form shoulder cannon."

Voltron fired at the monster. It screeched, forced to dodge.

"I'll try to box it in towards our right," Hunk said.

Keith prepared. He focused on his connection with Red. They couldn't afford a mistake or a near miss.

The monster scuttled towards them.

_Almost._

Red's eyes glowed.

_Almost._

They pulsed with energy.

_Now!_

Keith yelled as he swung the sword. The blade glowed red with flames. It struck the monster's eye directly.

Howling in pain, the creature stumbled, slowing.

"Again, Keith!" Shiro ordered.

Voltron charged at the monster. Keith pushed the bayard forwards as they approached. The sword hit it again, cutting the monster clean in two.

Both halves fell to the ground with a thump. Purple glowed where it had been struck.

Before they could celebrate, the purple light concentrated, forming an energy ball. It exploded outwards and struck Voltron.

"Argh!"

Keith felt the dark energy course through him. It dulled down his connection to the others.

Without warning, Voltron disbanded. The Lions were thrown backwards. Keith crashed down hard on the ground, momentum forcing him further back. Red rolled and bounced, before stopping at the edge of a mine. They were right at the end of a deep chasm.

Keith breathed a sigh of relief.

"Keith, look out!"

Keith glanced up in surprise. The Blue Lion smashed into him, causing both of them to fall into the pit. The Lions bounced off each other and the cavern walls, falling lower and lower into the darkness.

☆☆☆

When they finally reached the floor, Lance felt vaguely sick. His head was throbbing and he was sure he was covered in bruises. But nothing was broken, and he wasn't unconscious, so he was calling it a win.

He stood, checking the communications. "Hello? Can you guys hear me?"

"Lance," Shiro said, "where are you and Keith? The rest of us were just thrown back-"

"In the mine," Keith interrupted. "All the way at the bottom."

There was a moment of silence.

"Can you guys fly out?"

"Probably?" Lance reached out to Blue, but she was unresponsive. "Scratch that. The Lions took quite a beating, but will be fine after a short rest."

Shiro sighed. "The monster's dead and the Galra forces have been destroyed, so there's no time pressure right now. We need to find the locals that fled and get them to their homes. Can you guys wait a little while?"

"Sure," Lance said automatically. "Who doesn't love chilling in the abyss?"

Keith snorted. "Yeah, we'll be fine. Focus on helping the civilians."

"Right. See you both in a bit. But make sure to update us if anything regarding your situation changes."

"Will do." Lance stretched his arms above his head before folding over and touching his toes. He yawned.

The Lions had fallen in a heap, Blue half on top of the Red Lion. Some of the lights were still on, illuminating the area and casting a glow on the rock walls. They were maroon with small amounts of a silver ore.

Lance hummed. "Keith? You bored yet?"

"We've been down here for literally two minutes."

Lance ignored him. "I think I can hear water. Want to explore the mine? We might find the other locals actually, so it's also productive."

Keith seemed to think it over. "That's… actually not an awful idea."

"You say that like it's a rare occurrence." Lance climbed out of the Blue Lion, pausing on her head.

Keith appeared on the Red Lion, looking up at him and rolling his eyes. "Where to then, oh clever one?"

Lance's pride swelled, even if it was a joke. "Um, the mine is kinda like a ravine, so I guess we just pick a direction?"

"Sounds good to me."

They clambered down from the Lions, meeting at the bottom. Turning on the site's torch, Lance peered into the darkness. Now outside the Blue Lion, the sound of water was clearer. A small stream ran along the edge of the mine.

Lance stared into the water, somewhat unwilling to look away. It just seemed so… peaceful. So soothing.

"Lance?"

"Huh?" Lance turned away from the stream, slightly startled.

"What are you doing?" Keith stopped next to him, still in his training clothes. There hadn't been time to change.

"Um," Lance responded intelligently. "It looks… nice?"

Keith had a blank expression. "Sure."

Lance straightened, brushing down his jeans. He was about to say something incredibly witty as always when he spotted Keith's damaged glove.

"Dude, what happened? Did you burn it?"

Keith blinked and followed Lance's gaze. "Oh, I completely forgot about this. I was training and the gladiator threw fireballs at me and-"

"You got hit by a fireball?" Lance squawked. "When did this happen? Burns are no joke, did you put cold running water over it? Do you thi-"

"That's just the thing," Keith said, cutting him off. "My hand was, is, completely fine."

Neither of them said anything. The only sound was the trickling from the stream.

"No way. Show me your hand."

Keith watched him for a moment. When it was clear he wasn't joking, Keith begrudgingly took off his glove and held out his hand.

Lance frowned. "That's really weird. Like, sure, we're fighting an alien war in alien ships with aliens, but this is still weird. What, are you just fireproof now or something?"

Keith shrugged. "It happened right before the mission today so I haven't had time to think about it. Maybe the Galra are just resistant to heat or something."

Lance tapped his helmet. "Hey, guys, any chance the Galra are fire resistant?"

There was a pause before Pidge responded. "No?"

"Great, thanks Pidge," Lance said before turning off the comms again.

Keith was looking at him with a soft smile. "You're ridiculous."

Lance grinned and spun, shooting finger guns at him. "You know it."

For a short second, Lance swore Keith was blushing, ears tinted red. Lance couldn't look away.

Then Keith turned away from him, walking along the stream. "So yeah, that was a thing that happened. Not sure why. It'd probably be best to ask Coran about it when we get back."

Lance nodded. "Yeah. Yes. Good idea."

Now plunged in silence, Lance was faced with his rambling thoughts. What was that? Why would he make finger guns at Keith? He hadn't even thought about it. He just did.

The soil was damp and squelched slightly underfoot.

And then there was Keith. Who had superpowers now? Unfair. He was already the best fighter, and the most talented pilot, and the prettiest, everyone with eyes knew that, and -

"There are footprints," Keith said, snapping Lance out of that embarrassing spiral. "Come on, we should follow them."

Keith began to hurry, walking briskly into the darkness.

"Hey, wait, hold on a second there, Samurai. We need to figure out what to expect. How many people?" Lance scanned the floor, analysing the footprints. "I see… four or five sets? And two are significantly smaller than the others."

"Looks like it. Ready to go now?"

Lance crossed his arms. "There's nothing wrong with being prepared!"

"Mm, I didn't say there was." Keith's voice was somewhat smug.

Lance narrowed his eyes. "I'm onto you, mister."

"Ahuh."

They followed the footprints through the ravine, occasionally pausing to inspect the floor or wall or stream. There were some abandoned tools, clearly used for extracting the ore, but nothing seemed off.

Keith paused and turned to him. "Do you think there will be hostages down here? Or that all the Galra have been destroyed?"

Lance's nose scrunched up in thought. "I think we got most of them. But some of the guards could've stayed behind."

"Got it."

Activating his bayard, Lance overtook Keith and kept an eye out for movement. The ravine was eerily still. They continued without speaking.

Metal clanged nearby.

Lance held out a hand in front of Keith, focusing on the sound. Keith didn't notice the movement, walked straight into Lance's arm and stumbled. Eyes widening, Lance caught him, pressing a finger to his lips. Keith's mouth dropped to make an 'o' shape as he slowly stood, careful not to make a sound. Lance ignored the fact that he'd just been holding Keith and focused up ahead of him.

There were more metallic noises.

Lance charged up his bayard and peeked around the corner. Two Galra robots were guarding three Drilaxian children as they dug at the ore. The rocks crumbled and fell to the ground, hitting their feet. The smallest, who couldn't be more than eight in Earth terms, struggled to lift the tools.

Lance focused on the closest Galra robot. He steadied his breathing and released the energy blast. It struck home.

The group jumped. The remaining robot locked onto Lance and lurched forwards. Before it could fire, Keith had leapt at it, sword stabbing into its chest. It crumpled to the ground.

The Drilaxians backed away from them, dark eyes wide. The youngest hid behind the other two.

Keith put away his bayard and cleared his throat. "We're Paladins of Voltron, here to help."

"Stay back," the tallest said in a high-pitched voice. She glared at them, trying to seem intimidating.

Lance put away his bayard as well and crouched down, making himself smaller. "I'm Lance, and the grizzly one is Keith. We need to break the cuffs, then we can help you find your family."

The Dralixians glanced at each other. "How?"

"We've defeated the Galra. You're free,” Keith said simply.

Lance almost winced at Keith's bluntness. "Our friends are organising the effort to regroup everyone. It's on the surface."

"What? But we're not permitted there."

Lance smiled. "But the Galra are gone, so that rule is gone too. Is anyone else down here in the mines?"

With solemn looks on their faces, the Dralixians shook their heads. The youngest looked on the verge of tears. "Everyone ran to the, um, to the surface when they heard sounds of fighting. They wanted to, to, help."

"That was very brave," Keith said, breaking the cuffs with the edge of his sword. "If they're at the surface we can find them."

"Really?"

Lance nodded. "We can even show you our super amazing spaceships. They're really powerful."

The Dralixians perked up a little. They followed Keith while the youngest trailed next to Lance.

"I'm Malac'k," he said, hurrying to keep up.

"That's a great name! If only I could pronounce it," Lance joked, exaggeratedly messing up the sounds.

Malac'k giggled, eyes brightening. They reached the lions in no time at all, filling the silence with simple chatter and ice breakers. The Dralixians gasped at the sight.

"Woah…"

Keith chuckled and placed a hand on the Red Lion's nose. After a moment, her eyes glowed, the yellow light illuminating the ravine. She let out a somewhat disgruntled sound as she rose to her feet.

Lance did the same with Blue, enjoying the way the Dralixians stared at her in awe as she woke up.

Malac'k rushed forwards. "That was so cool!"

"It's even cooler inside," Lance promised. "Who's riding with me?"

All three hobbled towards him, examining the Blue Lion.

"Aw, all of you? I feel pretty popular." Lance checked Keith's reaction, worried he'd feel rejected. Instead, he seemed completely at peace with the situation, something akin to fondness in his gaze.

Lance snapped his gaze away. "R-right. Anyway. Open up, Blue!"

The four of them clambered up and into the cockpit.

"Okay, safety first. I'll fly as smoothly as I can, but I need you to all sit together and hold on tight. You're siblings, right?"

They nodded.

"Malac'k, you're the smallest, so you sit in the middle here. Now I'm going to start her up, then we'll follow Keith and meet up with everyone."

By the end of Lance's explanation, the siblings had settled into place.

Lance grinned. "Alright everyone, you better be holding on tight, because we are taking off."

The Blue Lion took off vertically, paws angled precisely to stay as stable as possible. Lance titled the room slightly so that they could see the Red Lion, which was flying up in the same manner and facing them. Malac'k gasped and jumped up, ignoring his siblings' attempts to wrangle him back into place.

Lance wagged a finger at him. "You're supposed to be sitting down."

"But I can see better here! Can I stay?"

Lance knew his resolve was crumbling. The sight really was impressive, from the glistening of the ore to the shining light in the Lions' eyes. From the Red Lion, Keith gave a hesitant wave. Malac'k beamed, pressing even further against the glass. Keith didn’t know how to react other than chuckling and sending Lance a ‘help me’ glance. It was hard to tell who was cuter, but combined, how could Lance possibly say no?

"All right, since we're almost there."

Malac'k whooped, throwing his arms triumphantly in the air. Keith chuckled, easily figuring out what had happened. Feeling himself blush and hating it, Lance looked away and distracted himself with landing Blue as smoothly as possible. As they touched down on the red soil, the Dralixians jumped up and pressed themselves to the glass.

In front of the castle, the other Lions stood in a semi circle, hundreds of people at their feet. Even from a distance, the first thing Lance noticed was just how tall the Dralixians were as a species, some reaching what must've been nine foot.

"Let's find your family, now," Lance prompted.

Immediately, the siblings stuck to his side. They left Blue and Lance waved Shiro over.

He blinked at the three children, before realisation dawned on him. "Hello, you must be the ones Keith mentioned. We've already located parents with missing children, so if you just follow us-"

Malac'k shuffled away from Shiro, hugging Lance's leg.

"No offence, Shiro, but you're not exactly the least intimidating guy I know. Maybe they should stick with me," Lance said, ruffling Malac'k's hair.

Shiro nodded, drawing his shoulders in slightly. "Right. Sorry. Well, have a look over there. I'll find Allura and see what else needs to be done."

"You got it, boss-man. Alright kiddos, do you recognise your parents anywhere?" Lance led the trio through the crowd, Malac'k still holding his hand.

They were quiet, gazes flying over the Dralixians one by one, faces falling each time. Eventually, the eldest spotted their parents. Her entire demeanour shifted. She grinned, grabbed her siblings' arms and ran forwards. Before Lance could comment, they were off, moving impossibly quickly over the rocks and sand.

As Lance watched the reunion, he felt a twinge of unwanted jealousy. He took a breath and pushed away the feeling. When Malac'k's mother caught his gaze and looked at him with the purest gratitude, Lance found it that little bit easier to ignore the longing in his chest.

☆☆☆

Keith fiddled with his knife, spinning the blade around his fingers with ease. Every so often, he'd catch Shiro's gaze flickering to the movement, but he didn't say anything so Keith didn't stop. The meeting was filling him with anxious energy that he needed to distract himself from.

The Paladins sat around the table, Allura and Shiro closest to the front. They focused on the large projection of Kolivan and several other high ranking individuals.

Kolivan had a serious expression on his face, as always. “We have reasons to believe a general has been assigned to use their redirected troops to wipe you out. We need to meet this force head-on when the time comes.”

Keith swallowed.

Allura wrote something down. “I see. We also have news to report. There was an odd monster on Driax.”

"This monster was different from the ones you faced in the past?" Kolivan asked, a slight frown visible on his usually blank face.

Shiro nodded. "Something was different. I don't know how the Galra find these creatures, but they're getting better at it."

"Find? There's no way that thing was natural," Lance said, crossing his arms.

Keith spun the knife faster.

"What else could it be?" Shiro asked.

Lance blinked. "Um."

"In ancient times, Altean alchemists could manipulate life forms by casting spells, which was used for improving farming and defending against wild beasts," Allura said. "The magic would react with the quintessence."

One of the other members of the Blade of Marmora scowled. "If over time, the Galra found how to use alchemy to turn common lizards into monsters, surely they would be able to amass an army of these creatures."

Hunk tapped his fingers on the table. "But that's only if it's efficient and they have all the resources they need. Maybe they can only make so many."

"Seems optimistic," Keith said, the words a lot more sarcastic than he intended them to be. Several eyes snapped to him and he straightened. "Um, I mean, we shouldn't presume. Until we know more we should act under the impression any of our allies could be attacked by one of them."

Kolivan studied him for a moment before giving him a brief nod. "We shall alter some of our spies' tasks. They are to prioritise finding the movements of the druids and this unnamed general. They could be much bigger pieces in this war than we first anticipated. Do you have anything else to report?"

Allura and Shiro shook their heads.

"In that case, then-"

"Wait, I wanted to ask something," Pidge interrupted. "Have… have we completely synched our databases?"

"On what matter?" Allura asked.

"Everything. I mean, the Blade of Marmora doesn't have information on alchemy or magic or a million other Altean specialities, but on everything else the castle's information is ten thousand years out of date. And I was researching, uh, things, when I realised we never sorted that out."

"Yes, that would be logical. I shall have someone on that immediately," Kolvian announced. "That concludes this meeting then."

Before Keith could react, the hologram shut off. There was a startled quiet for a moment.

Lance snorted, pushing away from the table and stretching. "You gotta love that guy. He couldn’t deal with us for another, what, two seconds?"

Shiro pushed away the tablet, which he had been using to take notes. “Well, their punctuality means we have extra time to run the new Voltron drill.”

“Lucky us,” Lance drawled.

Keith rolled his eyes. “We have some free time. Might as well get it out the way now.”

“Ugh, you sound like a parent too, now."

Pidge snickered and Keith glared at her, but she didn’t falter. If anything, she started laughing harder.

Shiro caught his eye. “Welcome to my world.”

Not bothering with a response, Keith left the room, walking swiftly to the Red Lion. Even if he hadn’t long since memorised the route, it would be easy to find her, by following his connection to her in his mind. Distantly, he could feel the presences of the other four Lions as well, even though it had only been two weeks since they had freed Zayre and started their training scheme.

When he reached the Red Lion, she shifted, letting him in. Keith relaxed slightly. There was a familiarity to this. There was a reassurance, an affirmation, every time he flew Red. A promise that he was needed, that he was making a difference.

That the universe was getting better.

“Alright guys, we’ve connected with the other Lions, so it’s time to try some Voltron drills,” Shiro began.

Keith settled into the pilot’s seat, taking off into space. The Lions grouped together a short distance off from the castle.

When they formed Voltron, the five paladins were united with the same drive. Their minds were connected, letting them pilot simultaneously. But the bond wasn’t seamless yet; they still needed to shout orders and ideas before the others knew what they wanted to do, making Voltron's movements slow and jerky.

“According to the Zayreans, we should be able to connect to each other more strongly now, enough to communicate somewhat telepathically.”

In theory, after bonding with all the Lions, they would now channel their thoughts through Voltron automatically. Keith wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Would it be overwhelming? Embarrassing?

He sighed, adjusting his grip on the controls. It would be fine. It was only when they formed Voltron, when he’d be focusing on the mission, so it would be helpful without any side effects.

Probably.

“Into formation now,” Shiro prompted.

Keith flew on his left, somewhat reluctant. The others seemed to have the same reservations, moving slower than usual.

“You’re not going to get, like, every single thought that pops into my head, right?” Lance said suddenly. “Because I have a lot of random, unrelated thoughts and about three songs stuck in my head right now, which I do not want to push on you guys.”

Hunk’s sigh of relief carried over the comms. “I have a really strong craving for churros. I don’t want to bombard you with that either.”

Keith leant forwards, then backwards, anxious. The silence dragged on. He frowned. “Shiro?”

“Yes, sorry, just give me a moment. I’m trying to think how to phrase this.”

“Heh, the king of impromptu speeches is struggling a little,” Lance teased.

“Focusing on the compliment from that, Lance," Shiro said. "I don’t think Voltron works like that. Why would it bother sending over cravings and rambling thoughts? Our connection is still weak, so that would waste the little we could transmit.”

Keith took a breath and nodded. That made sense.

"With practice, the messages we'd want to send will be sent subconsciously. For now, just make sure we get something across. Besides,” Shiro continued, tone light, “please tell me you aren’t that distracted during battles.”

There was a pause.

Then everyone burst out laughing.

“You have so much faith in us,” Pidge wheezed.

Keith eventually regained his composure, then Hunk, then Pidge. Lance continued for far longer than what was appropriate but Keith found himself not minding. Lance’s laugh was really nice, somehow making Keith feel a buzz of warmth, even through the comms.

“Everyone seems to have had their moral boosted,” Shiro said dryly, when Lance finally settled. “Time to form Voltron.”

“Yeah!”

Moving in formation, the Lions synched together. Keith felt the presences of the others clearly. His eyes flickered shut and he focused on Voltron. It was easy to connect with the others.

Keith looked up. Red was now the arm, but he hadn’t even felt the shift.

“Good job, Paladins! That took no time at all. Soon you’ll be forming Voltron faster than a ripper-snapper shuts its jaws,” Coran praised.

"Go team," Lance added.

"The drill is simple," Coran continued. Ever since they had left Zayre, he had taken over as training director. "You fly through the remains of this dead planet, and when I give Keith a signal through the Red Lion, you have to think together and slice some of the debris in half. Got it?"

Keith blinked.

"Got it," Shiro repeated. "Right?"

"Yeah," Keith said, narrowing his eyes. He could do this. Whatever this was.

Without saying anything, Shiro piloted Voltron forwards. Lance and Hunk adjusted the legs, weaving through the dull slabs of rock.

Keith breathed shallowly. His eyes flickered from ahead of him, to Red's screens, to the side.

"Now," Coran said, on their separate channel.

Keith focused on the move: a simple, clean slice through the approaching chunk. He imagined it in his mind, going through the motion in surprising detail.

They reached the rock.

And flew straight past it.

"Well, that didn't work," Coran said. Keith was grateful he was still using their private channel. "Try focusing on the others when you do it, as opposed to the movement or steering the Red Lion."

Keith nodded even though Coran couldn't see it. Taking a breath, he concentrated on the move, before searching for the presences of the other Lions. Each was a vague hum in his mind, evoking a different feeling. When Keith reached out to them, they reacted immediately, but it was unclear as to whether the Lion or Paladin was in control of the link.

Voltron arced smoothly, the sword an extension of the movement, slicing the rock chunk in half.

There was cheering. It snapped Keith back into reality and he exhaled through his mouth, letting go of the connection to the others. He hadn't realised how draining it was.

"Good job, Number Four!"

"Thanks, Coran," Keith said, sitting upright.

"Eventually, you'll all be reaching out automatically, so while this may slow you down in initial training sessions, it'll actually speed up Voltron in future battles. Now, I'll send a task to you, Pidge."

They rattled through numerous exercises in a similar fashion. Pidge had to fire at a rock chunk behind them; Lance had to change direction sharply; Hunk had to form the cannon mid dive.

They were sloppy, and slow, but undeniably communicating without words. Whenever one of the paladins reached out, it was as if Keith thought of the idea himself. But somehow, he always knew who had spoken.

It was more weird than anything.

Keith stretched. While one of the others had to send the thought through the mind link, there wasn't much he needed to do. Or, really, much he could do at all. He tapped the controls in time to a song he couldn't remember the name of.

Time stretched on. Keith didn't know who was currently practising, as Coran had started using the private channels to make it harder. Could it be Hunk? Or maybe it was Lance, as it hadn't been him in a while.

Lance was unfairly good at this, Keith mused. It was the same with bonding with the Lions. Lance just seemed to… establish connections easily. Understand people.

Keith wouldn't admit it, but he was thankful Lance was able to break down these exercises so well. He'd needed help more than once.

Keith pursed his lips. Lance helped him with a lot of things, actually. Like covering his back on a training exercise, or looking ahead for any opposing soldiers, or clearing a path for the Red Lion. He was always there for him, not just on the battlefield.

Something warm flickered in his stomach.

"Stay focused, everyone. Try to pretend this is a high stakes scenario. Imagine we were saving the Balmerans," Shiro said, breaking the silence.

"Man, it feels weird hearing actual words after all that," Pidge commented.

Keith hummed in agreement. For a moment, everything was quiet again, and he was about to zone out. Then he felt Hunk reach out to them.

Keith narrowed his eyes and focused on his connection to Hunk. His presence was slightly different from usual, almost as if a warmth, or fondness, was radiating from it.

"Hunk?" Shiro prompted.

"Right, sorry, I just spaced out a little," Hunk said quickly.

"Jeeze, buddy. I wasn't expecting someone to have caught your attention in space," Lance teased.

Keith blinked. So that's what that was.

There was a pause. "W-what, no. I don't, nope, how could I, _hah_."

"Alright, knock it off guys," Shiro said, amusement clear in his tone even if he tried to hide it. "I figure that's enough for today. Coran?"

"Quite right, Shiro."

Voltron disbanded and the Lions began flying towards the castle.

"Great, because I'm starving," Hunk announced.

"Me too," Keith said, urging Red forwards. As much as he loved her, he was ready to get to the Castle of Lions and relax. Maybe sharpen his blade, or reorganise his rock collection.

The Lions arrived in their hangers, but they continued to talk through their helmets.

"What you got for us, Hunk? Any fancy treats hidden up your sleeve? Or are they for someone special?" Lance asked. Keith could imagine the shit-earing expression.

"Definitely not for you," Hunk said.

Lance let out a soft cry. "How could you, Hunk, my best friend, stabbed me through the chest, removed me from my only source of happiness, then abandoned my corpse-"

Keith couldn't help it, the whole spiel was ridiculous. He burst out laughing. Lance stopped talking abruptly, plunging the radios into a sudden silence. Keith felt his face flush. Before he could stress over cutting Lance off and his weird following silence, Keith removed his helmet and walked down from Red.

Half on autopilot, he headed towards the lounge, doing his best to forget that failed social interaction. He left his tablet there earlier, and he could finally finish the sketch of the Lions at Zayre. Unfortunately for him, Keith ended up colliding straight into Lance, who was hovering in the corridor next to Hunk.

"Um," he said smoothly.

"You gotta be careful," Lance commented, as if nothing had happened. He leant back and took a sniff at the air. "What with all the updog in here."

Keith frowned. "Huh?"

"Yeah, there's lots of updog."

"What?"

Hunk snickered.

Lance blinked and peered down at Keith. "You know. Updog."

"Updog," he echoed, feeling completely lost.

Lance nodded. "Do you think we should tell Coran about the updog?"

Keith shook his head. "What is updog?"

That was when he realised.

Lance grinned, blue eyes shining, and began doing some sort of victory dance, twisting side to side. Hunk sighed.

"I told you, I told you, I could get him to say it, you didn't believe me. You can't deny me those cookies now!"

Keith ended up just watching. A couple months ago, he'd be irritated, but now he knew Lance better, and he was doing a stupid dorky dance, and beaming, and shining like the sun and-

Hunk smirked at him and Keith snapped his gaze away, face burning. He shut his eyes. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Staring at Lance.

After a moment, Hunk coughed. "Yeah, you got him. The cookies are in the third cabinet from the sink."

"Yes! Sweet gooey deliciousness you shall be mine," Lance declared. He glanced from Hunk to Keith before vanishing down the corridors.

Hunk and Keith simply watched him, listening to his quick footsteps. When he disappeared from sight, Keith shifted on his feet. He pointed backwards with his thumb and made a non-committal noise.

Hunk raised an eyebrow. "So…"

Hunk scanned his expression. Suddenly under his scrutiny, again, Keith fidgeted. He tried to keep his expression blank, heart pounding. Why was this so difficult now?

“So… what?” Keith repeated.

"Nothing, I guess," Hunk said finally, sounding a little disappointed.

"Right…" Keith's voice trailed off at the end.

There was an awkward silence. Keith felt as if he was missing something important, something obvious.

Then Lance returned, a box in his arms. He almost dropped it twice as he hurried towards them.

Keith blinked.

Lance grinned, drumming his fingers on the metal. With a large arc, he removed the lid, revealing the freshly baked cookies. Keith wasn't surprised to find them both immaculate and a bright, alien blue.

"It’s like they were made for me," Lance commented, turning to the side when Hunk made a swipe for the box.

Hunk rolled his eyes. "You still have to share."

Lance snorted. "That's why I'm here."

Keith blinked again. But Hunk made them, and knew where they were, so why would Lance bring them-

"Keith," Lance said, holding the box in front of him, "try one!"

Keith nodded dumbly, suddenly faced with Lance's full attention. Lance, who had sparkling eyes as Keith reached out for a cookie. Lance, who looked absolutely delighted when he finished it almost instantly. Lance, who was certainly sweeter than anything Hunk could bake.

Keith knew his ears were red as reached out for another cookie, just to occupy himself. That was a dangerous thought.

But when he looked up, Lance was complimenting Hunk, a broad smile on his face. The bright lighting flattered his features. He was practically glowing.

Keith swallowed.

_Oh._

Then,

_oh no._

☆☆☆

There was anxious murmuring from the Galra commanders. This was a crippling defeat, from a battle that should've ensured victory. Zarkon had his back to them, his shadow stretching across the met floor.

Haggar approached. "Sire, you summoned me."

They were plunged into silence. There was no tapping at keyboards, no whispering, no movement.

Just silence.

Then Zarkon turned to Haggar, eyes narrowed. "Your monster failed. Again."

"This was merely-"

"Your monsters," Zarkon interrupted with a snarl, "are failing. They are not defeating Voltron, no matter how many wretched Altean spells you cast."

Haggar said nothing.

Zarkon's lip twisted into a scowl. "We cannot rely on the strength of the monsters alone, nor the fleet that controls the quadrant we locate them in."

"They are focusing on the Zonar Quadrant,” Haggar stated.

Zarkon narrowed his eyes. "I am aware of this. But Voltron as a whole is more powerful than anything in this universe."

"As a whole," Haggar repeated slowly.

A pause.

"Converse with general Pleiyll. Do not fail me.” Zarkon turned to face the glass in a clear dismissal.

Soon.

☆☆☆

Lance hummed to himself and he walked along the white corridors, muttering the Spanish words occasionally. With a towel swung over his shoulders, he headed towards the pool. Last time he tried to go, he was interrupted by the Galra attack.

Well, first he was interrupted by Keith.

Lance stopped humming, bringing a hand to his face and groaning. Looking back on it, the entire thing was horrendously embarrassing.

Nope, better to ignore it. Pretend it never happened. Yeah. That always worked.

Lance reached the pool and left his towel by the wall. Pursing his lips, he stared at the water on the ceiling, trying to remember the instructions Coran had given him. He fiddled with the control panel, guessing a couple of the buttons.

The lights flashed green.

Lance's eyes widened.

Then the gravity switched off. Lance yelped as he started floating. To his surprise, the water in the pool remained unaffected.

The lights flashed green again.

Suddenly, the room was spinning. Lance hovered in the middle as the walls rotated. Gradually, the ceiling reached the side, then the floor.

The lights flashed green a final time.

The gravity returned. Lance collapsed onto the ground, now beside the pool. His towel had fallen when the room had shifted, lying in a disorganised heap by the door.

Standing, Lance scowled at the control panel. "Stupid Altean rooms and their stupid unnecessary features. So it's worth having a rotating room but not self cleaning pods?"

There was no response. Ignoring the quiet, Lance strode towards the pool. The water was a perfect blue, unnaturally coloured but somehow coming across as pristine and authentic. It had an alluring quality, somewhat beckoning, but maybe he just missed the sea.

Lance took a breath and dived. He sliced through the water, barely making a splash. It was the perfect temperature. After a moment, he broke the surface, grinning. Lance threw himself backwards and kicked, laughing as he sunk down into the water again.

It felt natural.

Lance took a deep breath and settled at the bottom of the pool. He opened his eyes, but couldn't see far ahead due to whatever chemical was tinting the water. But unlike the sea or Earth pools, it didn't hurt to keep his eyes open.

Time stretched on as he stayed there, the water wrapped around him like a blanket.

Lance counted the seconds in his head, easily breaking his previous record. He kept going.

And going.

Lance must've been counting oddly, because that was at least five minutes. So far. He still didn't feel the burning from lack of air.

More time passed.

There were footsteps. Lance listened closely, struggling to identify whose they were from the way the water was distorting sound.

"Ants?"

That sounded like Shiro. Abandoning his record-breaking length of holding his breath, Lance surfaced.

Shiro startled as Lance emerged, dropping his towel. Beside him, Pidge snickered. Keith, Allura and Hunk were slightly further back, only just entering the room.

"I thought I saw you at the bottom. How long have you been here?" Shiro asked.

Lance raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, ten minutes maybe?"

"We were looking for you for half an hour," Keith said dryly.

"We were going to invite you, but you seem to have had the same idea anyway," Allura said, tying her hair into a high ponytail.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Hunk declared, jumping into the pool.

Lance sputtered as Hunk inadvertently splashed him. Before he could complain, the others had done the same, continuing to pummel him with water.

"You're worse than my niece and nephew," Lance said, crossing his arms but unable to keep a smile from his face.

Keith broke the surface and beamed at him, dark bangs sticking to his face. He had an easy grin on his face, softening his look and making him seem so much younger. His dark blue - or actually, they seemed more indigo - eyes were shining. Neither of them looked away. Lance found himself a little breathless all of a sudden.

"Hey, dorks," Pidge said, flicking them with water.

Keith made an odd sound and turned to glare at her. "What?"

"Shiro announced a 'group activity' that he claims is actually fun," she said, skepticism seeping into her voice.

Shiro nodded, eyes twinkling. "Water fight."

Lance gasped, perking up. "No way!"

"Yep," Shiro said. "We're already set to go. And water fights are best in teams, so pair up."

"I'm with Lance," Keith stated.

Lance's heart skipped a beat.

"Ugh, Lance is the best at shooting. Unfair." Hunk waddled through the water.

Right. Of course it was tactical. Unexpected disappointment surged through Lance and he glanced at Keith.

Keith rolled his eyes at Hunk and turned to Lance, his brows furrowed in that way they always did when he was determined. "We're going to win this."

"Well, with the best player on our team, of course we will." Lance flexed his biceps and grinned at Keith, causing the group to groan.

"Shiro and I are winning this," Allura stated, a confident smirk pulling at her lips.

Hunk crossed his arms in a rare display of competitiveness. "Not happening. What are the rules?"

"Why do we need those," Pidge muttered under her breath. Shiro smacked her on the back of her head. "I'm kidding! Obviously."

"Obviously," Keith repeated, sounding very unconvinced.

"Shush, emo."

"Silence, gremlin."

"Hush, angst chi-"

"The rules," Shiro cut in, "are simple. We all help with tidying after." He glanced at each of them in turn. "Coran will referee and provide commentary through the castle. One water gun each; stay out of any important rooms and bedrooms; and no guarding refuelling stations."

"Those would be the pool, bathrooms and kitchen," Allura explained.

"You guys thought this through, huh?" Hunk commented. "How did you even have time to prep all of this without us noticing?"

Shiro pulled himself out of the water and dried himself off with the towel. "Coran and I worked on it for a little while, when you guys were distracted. We wanted it to be a surprise, as you deserve a proper break." He sent a purposeful look at Allura. "We all do."

She bit her lip. "Yes, I know."

"Space mum's in trouble," Lance sang.

Shiro and Allura sent him identical unimpressed glares.

"Um, Keith, totally hypothetically, but if I just, let's say, made us key targets of the scariest duo-"

"Is it too late to change partners?"

"Hey!"

Keith snickered, turning back to Lance with a fond expression. Something warm churned in his stomach.

"I believe you are ready, Paladins!" Coran said from the hidden speakers inbuilt into the walls. "Of course, most of the water guns are scattered across the castle, but there's one for each pair here already. You can find buckets and water bombs in the corridors!"

"Doesn't Shiro have an advantage then? As he helped set up," Hunk pointed out, climbing out of the pool and taking one of the water guns.

"Don't worry, Number Two, I was responsible for those! Now, everyone out of the pool and get ready to run!"

They gathered on the edge of the pool, hovering in their pairs. Keith picked up their water gun as Allura took the last. Pursing his lips, Lance tried to plan ahead. They should get out of the way and gather supplies, maybe camp out near a refuelling station.

Lance blinked as Keith held out the water gun to him. "Huh?"

Keith rolled his eyes. "Take the stupid toy, Sharpshooter."

Nodding dumbly, Lance took the water gun and adjusted it in his grip. He didn't notice Keith leaning over to him until his face was right by his ear.

"What's the plan?" Keith whispered.

Lance hoped Keith didn't notice his sudden flush. "Um, get out of the way and find supplies?"

Keith paused, contemplating. "You could get some good hits right off the bat though."

"And leave you to fend for yourself?"

"I'm not helpless. The pool's right here."

Lance shook his head. "I still vote we make a tactical retreat-"

Pidge groaned. "This isn't a mission, don't overcomplicate it."

"This is of utmost importance!" Lance exclaimed.

"Don't over dramatise it either."

"That's my job!" Coran added, excitement clear in his voice. "Now, I hope you are all ready, because we begin in three."

Lance met Keith's wide eyes and tried to convince him to just retreat.

"Two."

There was a defiance in them.

"One."

Keith sighed.

"Go!"

They sprung into action. Keith ran at Pidge, pushing her into the pool. She fell with a shriek. Lance moved backwards, firing once at Hunk. He dodged, but focused on Allura. Shiro and Pidge kicked water at each other from the pool. Keith hurried over to Lance.

They reached the corridor and Keith stopped. "Now where?"

"Anywhere! They'll get bored quickly. And Pidge will be out for blood."

Lance stared at the alternate paths. Left or right?

Keith grabbed his wrist and darted down the left hallway, not waiting for Lance to react.

"What's this? Our Red and Blue Paladins seem to be avoiding the fight," Coran narrated. "Meanwhile, our other pairs are going all out, even utilising water from the pool directly."

Lance focused on Coran's commentary to try to ignore the where Keith was holding his wrist. They reached the kitchen and Keith let go, opening the door. Lance felt oddly cold.

They burst into the room, scanning the surfaces.

"Our Yellow and Green Paladins have left the pool! They're picking up water balloons. Watch out everyone!"

Keith lurched forwards and grabbed at the water gun. He tried it out, firing at a cabinet. He missed.

"You have some practising to do," Lance said, somewhat smug.

To his delight, the tips of Keith's ears turned pink. "It's not like I use a gun."

"You should still know the basics. Let me show you the grip."

Before he knew what he was doing, Lance settled behind Keith and reached out for his water gun. Keith stiffened. Lance let out a silent breath and adjusted Keith's fingers on the gun.

"Make sure to use your dominant eye," Lance said, voice oddly scratchy.

"Okay."

There was a pause.

"I can teach you," Lance blurted.

"To shoot?" Keith was still close, warmth radiating from his back.

Lance found himself staring at his hair. It looked soft. "Yeah. Just in case."

Keith hesitated. "Okay. Thank you, Lance."

"No problem."

They stood there for a long moment, Lance still practically wrapped around Keith. It was like a protective back hug, but with a slight awkward gap. Not really wanting to move, Lance struggled to come up with something else to say. Should he try to correct Keith's grip again? Or make a joke? Why was standing close to him so distracting?

Lance finally decided on speaking when something sailed through the room. Water exploded, crashing over them.

Keith spluttered and leapt to the side, clutching his water gun in a loose grip. Lance ducked behind a cabinet. He peaked out, scowling at Pidge and Hunk. She stood in the doorway, preparing more water balloons as Hunk aimed at Keith.

Lance scowled. Not on his watch.

He looked at Keith. He gave a brief nod.

In sync, they burst into the open, firing. Lance hit Hunk directly in the mouth as Keith bombarded Pidge with numerous shots. She screeched and dropped the water balloons, drenching her feet.

Hunk recovered first and fired at Lance. He made a very manly noise as he got hit in the chest. Keith ignored Pidge as she lost her ammunition and charged at Hunk, shooting him from close range. Lance joined in. Hunk backed up, grabbing Pidge and sprinting down the corridor.

Lance whooped and turned to Keith triumphantly. "Team Purple for the win!"

"Team purple?" Keith echoed, the edges of his lips twitching.

"Yeah. You know, Lance and Keith, Red and Blue, neck and neck, unbeatable force of purple on the battlefield?"

Keith hummed. "It has a nice ring to it."

Something warm swelled through Lance. Pride, maybe.

"Our Yellow and Green Paladins faced an embarrassing defeat to Team Purple," Coran stated. Lance grinned at the use of the name. "But what of our Pink and Black pair?"

Keith cursed. "He's right, we haven't seen them in a while."

"Do you think they're still at the pool?" Lance asked as he refilled his water gun in the sink.

Keith's nose scrunched up as he thought. "Seems like a Shiro tactic. They'd probably have created an entire fort or something and armed themselves to the teeth with water balloons."

Keith spoke in a focused manner, with a blank expression and hair dripping over his face. He was still holding his water gun wrong.

Lance let out a snort.

Keith snapped his eyes to meet Lance's. "What?"

"You are hilarious," Lance said between laughs. "You're trying to be serious but then you look so ridiculous, I can't."

Keith crossed his arms and huffed, blowing out air. Some of his bangs moved a little but they ended up still plastered on his forehead.

Lance gestured vaguely. "Exactly like that!"

Keith rolled his eyes, a soft smile tugging at his lips, and refilled his own water gun. There was a relative quiet. Water dropped from Keith's hair down to his chest, and continued downwards to the floor. Lance tore his eyes away.

"So we go after Shiro and Allura now?" Keith asked, done refilling the water gun.

Lance nodded. "Let's get water balloons on the way. Do you think there's any chance we can get Pidge and Hunk to work with us?"

"Maybe. But we'd have to find them first."

"True. Okay, so back to the pool."

They walked down the corridors in an eerie quiet, occasionally picking up water balloons. Lance couldn't hear any of the others and Coran had stopped commentating. He didn't know how to feel about that.

Keith was ahead of him, checking the corridors each time they crossed. So far, nothing.

They reached the pool. Now armed with seven water balloons and two full water guns, they were much more prepared for Shiro and Allura.

Lance paused outside the doors. Keith slowed, raised an eyebrow but stormed right in. Lance resisted the urge to facepalm and followed.

They lurched into the open. Nobody was there.

"That's odd," Keith said, scanning the room with a sceptical look on his face.

Lance frowned. "Coran would've said something if they moved, right?"

He walked towards the pool with narrowed eyes, vaguely aware of Keith hovering just behind him. Lance stopped at the edge of the water. Nothing.

Out of nowhere, water balloons pummeled into them. Lance spun and aimed at Shiro, who was throwing them down from a platform by the ceiling. Allura ran at them. Keith focused on her, but she charged through the blasts and pushed Keith forwards. He screeched and tripped over a bucket and fell into the pool, catching Lance by the ankle accidentally.

They submerged into the water. Lance didn't feel at all disorientated or clumsy as the water enveloped him. He broke the surface and effortlessly crossed the distance to the edge of the pool, aiming at Allura and Shiro were bent over in laughter.

He hit both square on.

A moment later, Keith appeared beside him, looking decidedly unimpressed. He scrambled out of the pool and charged for Shiro. Allura and Lance merely watched as the brothers splashed each other.

Allura caught his eye. "Distract them as I push both in?"

"That's cold." Lance paused. "I'm in."

Lance fired at Shiro, catching his attention and enabling Keith to completely drench him with a bucket. Then Lance turned his blasts on Keith. It hit his face. Keith's jaw dropped. He looked scandalised.

Allura knocked both Shiro and Keith back into the pool. The splash was immense, managing to catch Lance from several metres away.

Before Lance could celebrate his victory, Allura was running at him. He yelped and sprung to the side, almost dropping the water gun. He fired blindly over his shoulder, catching her a couple of times.

Suddenly, Pidge and Hunk entered the room.

Lance had no idea who was teaming up with who, where the water balloons or buckets were, but he kept on firing and running and laughing. He felt back into the pool numerous times, never feeling tired.

After another undignified plunge into the water, Lance stayed beneath the surface to avoid the others. He let out all the air from his lungs and settled by the wall, trying to move as little as possible.

Pidge also fell in. She wasted no time in scrambling back out of the pool. Lance watched with a smug grin on his face. They would forget to worry about him, until it was too late.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

It was getting boring at the bottom of the pool. When did he get this impatient? Lance has long since memorized the shape of the tiles and the way the Altean design had the walls sloping slightly at the bottom where they reached the floor.

A minute detail, sure, but there wasn't much else to note.

Lance strained his ears. He couldn't hear as many sounds of water fighting. Just another minute before he attacked, then.

Someone fell - no, dived - into the pool. Lance's eyes widened as Keith swam towards him. Keith grabbed him by the waist and dragged him up to the surface, dropping him over the floor.

He was breathing heavily, dark eyes analysing Lance. "What the hell was that?"

Lance blinked, sitting up. "I should be asking you that."

The others stared at him. Lance just grew more confused.

"Lance, we thought you got stuck or something," Shiro said, a concerned frown on his face.

"What?"

"You were down there… a really long time," Hunk added. "When we noticed, it must've already been at least fifteen minutes."

Lance's shoulders sagged at their expressions. "I'm sorry guys. I genuinely didn't realise how much time had passed. I was just about to jump out and surprise everyone."

Keith exhaled slowly. The tension in the room seemed to dissipate in sync.

Lance gave a sloppy grin. "That was pretty dramatic Keith, Mr Lifeguard."

When Lance was pushed straight back into the pool, he could admit he deserved it. Internally. He would never confess that aloud.

A short while later, they all laid down around the water, drying off with their towels. Coran had joined them, announcing Allura as the winner - which, given that they were playing in pairs most of the game, shouldn't have been fair. Lance swallowed back the urge to complain when she beamed like she'd just won the Olympics.

Lance laid on his front, using the pool chair the wrong way round by putting his feet on the headrest. He was suddenly exhausted, with all the adrenaline gone. Zoning out of the conversation, he stared blankly opposite him.

Keith was sitting cross legged reading on his tablet, his drenched hair dripping all over it but somehow not damaging the advanced device. Lance pursed his lips. Before he could think about it, he grabbed another towel and walked over.

Keith looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. Lance ignored that and settled behind him, dropping the towel over his head.

"Lance-"

"Do you ever look after this thing?" Lance interrupted, not caring that the others were watching him. "It's general knowledge that you actually might need to dry your hair."

Keith said something that was muffled by the towel.

"Don't worry, I helped out with hair a lot back at home. Big family, one beauty expert, you can imagine how it was," Lance assured.

Keith sighed and continued reading.

Lance took that as his cue to start drying Keith's hair. He rubbed circles with the towel, starting at the roots and then working on the ends. As much as it pains him to admit it, Keith's hair wasn't cut at the sides so couldn't technically be called a mullet, it just resembled one when it curled at the ends. That didn't make it any less good of a nickname, though.

Lance hummed to himself softly as he got most of the water out. At some point, one of the others must've brought his brush, because when he was about to go look for it he spotted it by the pool chair.

"While we're all here," Allura began, sitting upright on her pool chair, "I wanted to run some ideas by you."

Lance nodded and removed the towel, hesitating on whether or not to brush Keith's hair. This wasn't weird, right?

"Sounds good," Hunk said, barely moving.

"Okay. Well, we have a lot of links, planets we've freed or helped, but no formal alliance. So Shiro and I think it would be worth setting up a coalition."

Lance vaguely registered the words, focusing instead on Keith's hair. He began brushing it. There were surprisingly few tangles.

"That seems logical," Pidge stated. "It would enable others to reach out to us first, and help us create a public image."

"Exactly."

"Would that mean more diplomatic missions?" Keith asked in a flat voice, already knowing the answer.

"Not your strong suit, we know," Shiro teased. "But it'll be worth it overall."

Keith shrugged, dislodging the brush. Lance scowled but Keith couldn't see it from where he was sitting. Lance dutifully continued brushing through his hair, even though it was already silky smooth.

"Lance."

Seriously, what conditioner did he use? This was not fair.

"Lance."

Wait, Keith didn't have better hair than him? There was no way-

"Lance!"

Lance startled, looking up. All of the others were watching him, except for Keith. He coughed. "Yes?"

Allura sighed. "Just asking your thoughts. Everyone else said their opinion."

"Oh."

"You might need to ask again." Pidge had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "He seems a little distracted."

For no reason, Lance felt his face heat up. "Um. My thoughts. Well, it means more parties and cool aliens, so that's good right? Obviously, I wouldn't flirt with our allies during meetings or anything, that didn't go well last time, um, sorry again, wait what was my point?"

Lance face palmed. Now even Keith had turned to look at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted.

Lance cleared his throat. "I mean, seems like a good idea."

"That's good then," Allura said. "We're all for it."

Keith grumbled something.

"We're _mostly_ all for it."

The group settled into an easy silence again, everyone relaxing with various activities on their tablets. Coran left first, deciding to run some checks on the castle. Allura and Shiro were next, keen to set up the formalities of the coalition as soon as possible, now that everyone had approved.

After a while, Lance puffed out a breath, suddenly finding himself with nothing to do. Keith's hair was sufficiently brushed to the extent that it would look odd if he kept going.

When did he start worrying about what it looked like?

Hunk caught Lance's eye, grinning. Actively not thinking about why, Lance whipped his gaze away. He just ended up staring at Keith's hair again.

Keith's long, soft hair.

Lance whipped his gaze away again, avoiding looking at both Hunk and Keith furiously. There was suspicious snickering from across the room. Lance made to make a snarky comment when Pidge prodded Hunk.

"You know those flowers you were growing in the kitchen?"

Hunk placed his tablet down. "Yeah…?"

"Have you been experimenting with plant food or something?" Pidge said, somewhat stilted. "They seemed to, um, grow more vibrant. Not that I was analysing them! But yeah."

Hunk frowned. "I haven't changed anything."

Lance glanced from Pidge to Hunk. "And these flowers are super important because…"

Pidge crossed her arms, pushing her glasses higher up on her nose. "I just thought to ask! Because if you had changed something, it was working especially well on the roses."

Lance's eyes glinted. "Well, _of course_ he's taking extra care of them."

“Lance.”

"After all, they must be for that certain special someone. I am incredibly offended you didn’t tell me, by the way.” Lance stood and pointed a finger accusingly at him. “I thought we were best friends.”

Hunk groaned. “Why are you like this-”

“Aw, c’mon, you guys know you wouldn’t like me any other way.”

“True,” Keith said, continuing to read without even blinking.

Lance’s heart started pounding. He swallowed and turned back to Hunk. “So… when are we going to meet the lovely lucky lady?”

Hunk ran a hand through his hair. “There’s no getting out of this, is there?”

Pidge sat cross legged next to Hunk, placing an elbow on her knee and resting her face on her hand. “Nope.”

“Obviously.”

Lance poked Keith. “¿Y tu?”

Keith hesitated. “I mean, I can’t say I don’t want to know.”

“No, not you too! I blame Lance’s influence. You should stop spending time with him,” Hunk said in a rush.

Pidge narrowed her eyes. “I caught that, you're trying to change the topic.”

Hunk said nothing.

“Look, I’m not going to push you if you really don’t want to tell us,” Lance began in a much more serious tone. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything. So, nothing else from us about the roses or cookies or romantic dish-”

“It’s Shay,” Hunk blurted.

There was a pause.

“No way,” Pidge breathed. “No way!”

Lance collapsed onto one of the pool chairs. “How did we not guess? It’s so obvious! You two were so cute, and blushy, and sweet-”

Hunk covered his face with his hands, groaning.

Keith sent him a pitying look. “As much as I feel sorry for you, I have to agree with Lance.”

Hunk groaned again.

“Well, at least you’ll get to see her more often with the coalition meetings and what not,” Lance said.

“That’s... actually a good point.” Hunk beamed.

“What’s with the ‘actually’,” Lance muttered. “But yeah, long story short, without the sappy stuff, I’m happy for you.”

“Since when do you skip out on the sappy stuff?”

“No, no, you’re right, I shall declare my appreciation and happiness for you from the rooftops. Shakespeare won’t have nothing on me, Hunk, my good man-”

“Ugh, no thanks.” Pidge promptly slid off the chair, tablet in hand. She paused at the door. “Keith, I highly recommend you copy me and abandon ship. They’re about to be insufferable.”

Keith blinked. “Surely they’re not that bad.”

“They should have your statues, made of the finest marble, higher quality than that of ancient Greece, with the inscription ‘the galaxy’s cutest couple’-”

“On second thought, wait for me, Pidge!”

Lance ignored them as they left, draping an arm over Hunk’s shoulders. “They don’t know what they’re missing.”

Hunk shook his head, a fond gleam in his eyes. Then had a glint of something much more sly. Lance raised an eyebrow.

“Or you don’t know what you’ve signed up for. So when were you going to tell me?”

“Huh?”

“Oh come on,” Hunk said. “You got so dramatic about me not telling you about Shay - when we’ve only been able to chat through the tablets between missions. But then you didn’t tell me about your crush when you get to see him all the time?”

Lance spluttered, face burning. “My what?”

“Your crush. On Keith.”

“My what?!”

Hunk rolled his eyes. “You’re not that subtle. You keep getting distracted and flustered when he’s nearby, wanting to brush his hair-”

“He never takes care of it, it’s a disaster, Hunk-”

“I’m just saying, as someone who knows you exceptionally well, it’s not that hard to spot.”

Lance groaned, hating the way the situation had flipped. “I do not have a crush. Not on Keith, not on anyone!”

Hunk hummed. “Sure.”

Lance nodded to himself. That just wasn’t possible. Sure, Keith was objectively pretty, and sometimes endearing or cute, but that was all.

“Oh no,” Hunk said softly. “You’re still in denial.”

Lance threw his hands into the air, striding towards the door. “I do not have a crush on Keith!”

☆☆☆

“I do not have a crush on Lance,” Keith muttered, hands on the sink and staring at himself in the mirror. “I do not have a crush on Lance.”

His reflection recited the words straight back at him, but somehow it wasn’t very convincing. Keith took a breath and shook his head.

Having a crush on Lance could not happen. No matter how warm his laugh was, or how cute the way his eyes crinkled when or smiled, or how at ease he made Keith feel.

It wouldn't work. So that's that.

Better to tell himself it wasn't real, to cut himself off from the unwanted thoughts entirely.

Splashing cold water on his face, Keith finished up in the bathroom and sat unceremoniously on his bed. He still had time to kill before their mission to free Alahki, and doing nothing would drive him mad. With a sigh, he took a whetstone, activated his mother's sword and began sharpening the blade.

Each motion made a satisfying sound, somewhere between a scrape and a slice. It was repetitive, mechanical, soothing. It was easy and didn't require him to focus.

Keith's mind began to wander. He thought of the book he was reading, the familial atmosphere around the pool after the water fight. The way Lance had brushed his hair, with delicate hands and soft humming. Had Lance even realised he was humming?

A tiny smile pulled at Keith's lips. It was sweet.

Keith stopped sharpening the blade with a groan. This wasn't helping. His mind kept being drawn back to Lance's kind voice, to Lance's charming antics, to _Lance_.

But it wasn't a crush. It couldn't be a crush.

Keith shook his head defiantly, placing the whetstone back in the drawer and his blade in its pocket at his back. The sword hadn't really needed sharpening; he always made sure it was in top condition. The simple task usually kept his mind off things, but it didn't really work out for him this time. But he still had a reliable backup, something that did always manage to keep his mind occupied. Pulling on his jacket, he left the room.

Keith didn't even have to think about it anymore. His feet just carried him to the training deck as he practically lived there. Keith barely registered what was in front of him until he ended up chest to chest with Shiro. He must've been heading to the kitchen, but they bumped into each other just outside the training deck.

Keith blinked.

Shiro blinked.

Then his eyes narrowed slightly.

Keith tried to school his expression into something neutral, but Shiro had a single eyebrow raised in a way that told him he wasn't succeeding.

Shiro pinched his nose. "Keith-"

Keith sighed.

"You don't need to work this hard," Shiro began, voice soft but reprimanding. "You're already miles ahead of the rest of us in combat. I just got to the fire levels last week."

Keith nodded dumbly. Suddenly, he couldn't meet Shiro's eyes. The endless kindness in them always made him feel guilty.

"Besides, you don't really have enough time for one of your sessions," Shiro continued. "But you do have time for snacks. Come on, let's go to the kitchen."

Keith let himself be dragged away by the wrist, huffing. "You were going there anyway, that's not really a compromise."

Shiro glanced back at him over his shoulder, a teasing glint in his eye. "Who said it was?"

Keith huffed again, but made no further complaint. Arguing wouldn't have gotten him anywhere.

When they reached the kitchen, Hunk, Allura and Coran were sitting at the table, going over some old Altean cookbooks. They were speaking in soft tones, nostalgic. Keith stiffened in the doorway, worried about intruding.

Shiro gave him a gentle nudge before striding forwards. The other three acknowledged his presence with waves but were quickly focusing back on the books in front of them.

Keith relaxed slightly. Following Shiro, he scanned the cupboards. Whenever they stopped at a free planet or space mall, they would stock up on various foods to increase variety.

His gaze landed on some peculiar fruits. They resembled pineapples, but were purple, much smaller and had edible skin.

Keith took one, bringing it to his face. They didn't smell particularly alluring, but he did remember that Lance was obsessed with them when they first got them, so he grabbed a couple and settled on the counter.

Shiro looked at him and titled his head. Keith raised an eyebrow. He'd made a habit of sitting on the counters and other random surfaces of the castle. It hadn't bothered anyone before.

Shiro glanced at the fruits purposefully and grinned. Keith's eyes widened and he looked away, taking a bite angrily. After a second, he blinked, surprised. They really were amazing: the perfect balance of sweet and sour.

"Trying new things, Keith?" Shiro commented. Keith refused to make eye contact. Something about Shiro made him mature like that. "That seems out of character. I wonder why you are giving these a go."

Hunk looked up, read the situation and matched Shiro's grin. "Hm, yes, a mystery."

Keith felt even heat rise to his cheeks as he finished another one.

Allura's eyes lit up. "Aw, how sweet! They're inspiring each other. Coran, look!"

Keith swallowed. "They're just fruits. I don't know what you're on about."

"Whatever you say, buddy." Hunk sat back against the chair, watching Keith closely with an amused smile.

Groaning, Keith finished them and hopped off the counter. He placed the leaves in the bin and, when Shiro turned away, flipped Hunk off. He gave an exaggerated gasp. Shiro immediately turned to Keith, with a million unspoken accusations in just the quirk of his eyebrows.

Keith shrugged, taking a drink to hide his smug smile.

Shiro shook his head, settling down at the table as well. A moment later, Keith followed, letting the conversation drown everything else out. It was nice. Even if Shiro kept sending him knowing looks.

It was better than getting whallopped by the gladiator straight before a mission, anyway.

All too soon, the group had to head to the bridge. Lance and Pidge met them on the way, having just finished a round of challenges on her console. Keith tried not to notice the way Lance was practically glowing in victory. He was unsuccessful.

When they reached the bridge, the mood shifted significantly. They had formed the unspoken system ages ago. Enter, sit, wait, fight. Without a word, they all settled into their places.

Allura stood tall at the helm, putting in the coordinates. The Castle of Lions moved through space on a steady path, approaching the jungle planet Alahki. It was the last one in this quadrant with a Galra presence. Once they had freed it, the Blade of Marmora would be able to set up their own defenses, making it one of the few safe spaces in the entire universe.

And, hopefully, the base of the coalition.

Unwanted tension filled Keith. This was by no means their first offensive mission, but it was the riskiest. Even with the reduction in Galra troops, they would be horribly outnumbered. The giant wildlife, somewhat similar to that of Olkari, made this planet difficult to navigate.

Keith tapped the armrest with his fingernails, unable to fiddle with his gloves as they were damaged. He frowned. He didn't know how to feel about whatever had happened during training. It was just another thing he was pushing to the back of his mind.

Trying to distract himself, Keith looked around the room. Pidge was going over data, Hunk was fiddling with some robot parts and Lance seemed to be daydreaming. He had a distant glaze over his eyes and his mouth was slightly open. His hair was surprisingly messy, giving him a soft, ruffled look. Keith had the sudden urge to run his hands through it.

"Alright everyone, we'll be at Alahki in just a tick," Coran said, bringing Keith’s attention back to the matter at hand. "The life on this planet is much larger than that of Earth's, but there won't be enough room between the trees for the Lions to fly well. You’ll need to flush out the Galra first, or try a sneak attack, as they will have an advantage beneath the canopy."

"Understood." Shiro got up, nodding at him. "Everyone, get to your Lions."

Keith jumped to his feet, glad to finally be moving. The journey took no time at all as he practically flew to the Red Lion. By the time he took off, now dressed in the paladin armour, the others were still on their way to their Lions. After a short while, the others arrived, falling into formation without instruction.

Keith focused on the image in front of him, watching as the green planet grew bigger and bigger. I was by far the largest in the solar system, with numerous moons.

Due to the abundance of flora, the Green Lion would likely have an edge over the others.

"Everyone, stick close together on entrance. We're going as a group to strike first and strike hard," Shiro instructed, speeding up.

Keith matched him and made sure to keep formation.

"Guess we're going in with a bang," Lance said with a slightly forced chuckle.

At his comment, Keith felt a sudden surge of anxiety. He frowned. They'd done missions like this before. It would be fine. He repeated the words in his head. Before he knew it, they broke Alahki's atmosphere.

It was midday, the sky a vibrant blue. Beneath them, the leaves rustled, the sound far louder than Keith had been expecting.

"Attempting to sync your position to the Blade of Marmora's data now," Coran stated. “It might be the only way to find the Galra’s central base with the thick canopy.”

A map appeared in front of him, showing a complex arrangement of pathways and bases that stretched over a moderate amount of the planet's surface. There were several highly developed areas, but the entire system was impossible to spot from the air.

"No visible main defenses," Lance commented. "No visible anything, really."

The group lost altitude, flying closer to the shield of trees.

Keith frowned. "If we can't locate the central base, will the plan still work?"

"We may have to change the plan." Shiro's voice was tight. "We expected military resistance, not them hiding under a layer of overgrown leaves.”

They flew in silence, eyes trained on the sea of green beneath them. As time stretched on, Keith grew more anxious. The longer they were on the planet, the longer the Galra had to detect them, the more opportunities they had to strike first. If they didn’t find the central base soon, they could be ambushed.

Something in the Red Lion began beeping. A moment later, Keith heard the sound through the comms as well.

“The Lions have locked onto the Galra base,” Hunk explained.

Keith relaxed his shoulders slightly.

"Alright. Keith, Pidge, your Lions are the smallest, so you go down first," Shiro said. "You’re our eyes; let us know what's down there and how much space there is."

Keith felt Red hum with energy. "You got it."

He lurched forward. There was a slight gap in the canopy around a tree the size of a tower. Keith pushed Red forwards and she roared, shooting down into the forest.

It was dark beneath the treetops. Vibrant ferns and flowers grew to the size of rooms, completely covering the floor. Everything was densely packed.

Keith bit his lip and navigated the area slowly. Red could fit between the gaps, but it would be incredibly difficult to maneuver in a battle. Pidge approached from the side, struggling a little more to navigate as the Green Lion was larger.

Keith analysed his surroundings. "I don't think Shiro or Hunk will be able to move down here at all, but Lance might."

“That’s…" Shiro sighed. “Not ideal, but it could be worse. What do you see?”

“It’s dark,” Keith supplied. “And still.”

A pause.

“Pidge? You found anything? The Green Lion might have an advantage here, an ability we haven’t unlocked.”

“I’m not sure. I’m running my algorithms to try to locate the Galra base,” Pidge said. “There’s some sort of syncing problem. The map location we have is off - I can’t see anything man made at all.”

Keith brought the Red Lion lower, just off the ground, scanning the area forcing anything unusual. The Galra could be anywhere. They were hiding somewhere, behind flawless flowers and endless greens, waiting to strike like snakes. He couldn't let that happen.

“There’s something here,” Pidge announced.

Keith shot towards her, eyes landing on a dark metallic shape a short distance off. Red let out a low rumble, eyes flaring.

“Keep talking. Describe it to us.”

“It looks like a slab of metal,” Keith said. “But Red reacted to it, so it might be high in heat or energy. Maybe it’s extracting quintessence?”

Pidge moved forwards. “There’s more of them over here."

"Must be close to the base,” Shiro said. “Lance, get down there with Keith and Pidge. Approach cautiously. Hunk and I will follow from above for now. We might have to resort to being a distraction while you three sneak in.”

“Copy that.” Keith began navigating the under canopy, Red twisting in sharp motions to stay on course.

Lance emerged, the Blue Lion striking against the dull browns of the tree trunks. Keith continued forwards, passing the odd structure. Several more dotted the area. The further he went, the more there were.

Over time, he got used to the densely packed nature of the forest, adjusting to the tight turns. Keith weaved through the trees, picking up speed.

"Keith, my man, kindly slow down for the rest of us," Lance said.

Instantly, Keith paused, looking back. Both Pidge and Lance were a short way off, struggling with their larger Lions.

Keith sighed and stopped, ignoring the all too familiar drive to make it competitive. This was too important for that. "Sorry."

"Don't worry. Just give us a second - hey, what's that?"

All three Lions stilled. Something was rustling the plants at the ground layer. Something with purple lights.

"Guys, keep us in the loop. What's going on?" Shiro asked, voice firm.

"They're close," Keith said, narrowing his eyes. "I don't think they've spotted us yet."

"Good. Pidge, use the cloak and get a good visual," Shiro instructed.

Immediately, the Green Lion vanished from sight. Keith bit his lip as the silence dragged on. Pidge could do this. Pidge would do this.

"In position," she said. "The base is huge, with loads of hangars everywhere, and it's half built into the trees. It's definitely too well equipped for just us three." She let out a huff of frustration. "I can't spot any clear weaknesses. And because of the stupid forest, we can't even use Voltron."

"What about internal weaknesses?" Lance asked. "It sounds designed for an external attack. If we sneak in, I bet Pidge can hack a way for the entire thing to self-destruct or something."

Keith tightened his grip on the controls. He didn't like the idea of waltzing right into a minefield, not with Pidge and Lance. They mattered too much.

"But that involves leaving the Lions vulnerable," Hunk said.

"They're not exactly defenseless, Hunk," Lance pointed out. "We've developed our bonds and will be able to pick up on their distress if anything happens."

There was a pause.

"Right, Coran?"

"Yes, my dear boy!"

"See?"

Keith rapped his knuckles and sighed. Unfortunately, Lance was right again. This was becoming a frequent occurrence.

Shiro cleared his throat. "Lance, Keith, try to hide your Lions in a bush or something like that. Pidge, figure out which section is the main control or communications unit and pick them up. Then all of you sneak in. Hunk and I will create a distraction."

Keith slowly maneuvered Red towards the floor, careful not to clip her tail on any branches. The ground plants were taller than the Red Lion, acting almost like a second canopy. He touched down on the soil. Without making a sound, Red settled behind a large fern, her vibrant paint hidden behind the leaves.

A moment later, Keith spotted Lance doing the same. The Blue Lion vanished into the undergrowth.

Switching on his jetpack, Keith jumped out of the Red Lion and landed softly on the ground. Lance joined him with a determined look in his eyes, shoulders drawn back in confidence.

There was a gentle rumbling. The Green Lion appeared before them, decloaking with a slight purr. Keith grinned and flew through her open mouth, joining Pidge in the cockpit. Lance settled behind her, placing a hand on her chair.

She fiddled with the controls and the Green Lion cloaked again. "We're all inside the Green Lion. Beginning infiltration."

Keith glanced at Pidge. She was young - too young - to have to risk her life like this. So was Lance. And Hunk. And all of them, really. Keith wanted to protect them, to keep them safe, but instead they were all heading straight for the frontlines.

Lance caught his gaze and gave a lopsided grin. Keith's lips twitched upwards but his glum expression must not have changed, as Lance reached for his hand and gave a gentle squeeze.

Keith's heart skipped a beat.

"You two ready?" Pidge asked suddenly, looking at them from the corner of her eye.

Keith hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt.

"You know it," Lance said, withdrawing his hand and tapping the back of the seat.

Keith took a breath and narrowed his eyes. "Let's do this."

☆☆☆

Lance tried to focus on the mission, staring straight ahead and struggling to ignore Keith in his peripheral vision. His cheeks were still slightly flushed, an adorable crease in his brow, and -

Pidge elbowed him discreetly. Lance yelped and glared at her, feeling heat rise to his own cheeks. He hoped he wasn’t obvious.

They emerged into a clearing. There was a flurry of activity: Galra ships took off in packs, emerging from large hangars while foot soldiers patrolled the area in pairs. The Galra centred around a singular building that was connected by long corridors to the hangars.

Pidge landed the Green Lion with grace, not making a sound as the metal claws met the ground.

"I'd bet they're blocking communications from there." She pointed at the centre of the base.

Lance nodded. "We can sneak in unnoticed through where the ships are leaving. I think."

"I'm going to ignore that last bit."

Lance adjusted his helmet as the Green Lion opened her mouth. They took off, using a tree for cover as they reached the ground. He touched down and felt impossibly small in the shadows of ferns the size of buses.

Pidge and Keith landed beside him and nodded. Silently, they snuck towards the Galra base. All three of them could fit behind most of the stems simultaneously, keeping out of sight of the Galra robot sentries. As they passed, the drooping plants seemed to straighten, their colours growing more vibrant. Lance frowned. Alien flowers were weird.

Sneaking through the forest was far easier than he expected. The majority of the Galra robots were in small groups, focused on the machinery. The stations generated vials of what looked like thick yellow smoke.

Lance bit his lip and peered around the stem of a flower. They were close now.

Hand moving to his bayard, Lance motioned for the group to move. They hurried from plant to plant, footsteps light.

Pidge held up a hand and Lance stilled, eyes wide. Following her gaze, he spotted two sentries approaching. The robots helmets' flashed as they scanned the surrounding area, careless steps crunching on the debris.

And they were headed right for them.

Keith caught his gaze and tilted his head to his sword. Lance tapped at his wrist, as if there was a watch there, hoping he would get the message.

The footsteps approached.

Keith blinked.

Still the footsteps approached.

Understanding shone in Keith's eyes and he gave a thumbs up.

The footsteps approached, close, too close.

Then, a quiet.

Lance sprung over the rock and shot one in the chest. The robot clattered to the floor. Keith lunged forwards and sliced the second's blaster in half. The robot reached for him. Keith ducked as Pidge activated her bayard. She swiped at the robot, catching its leg and sending electricity throughout its body.

Lance shot its head, just to be safe.

Keith stepped over the crumpled metal corpses and continued forwards.

"We might've lost the element of surprise," Pidge whispered, frantically searching the forest for more sentries.

Lance swallowed. "Better make this quick, then."

"Starting the distraction now," Shiro announced. "The hangars will likely be busy while they deploy fighter ships, so be careful."

"We're always careful," Lance said, eyes following the movements of the closest sentries.

Shiro didn't bother with a response. A moment later, alarms blasted throughout the Galra base. Lance caught a blur of yellow in the gaps in the canopy.

"Let's go," Keith prompted.

Lance snapped his attention back to him and nodded. They crept forwards.

The Galra robots that were extracting quintessence were still, lights flashing as they were given new instructions. Lance urged the group to go faster, to take advantage of their surprise.

Keith moved quick, darting between trees and effortlessly slicing the few robots they passed. Lance rushed to keep up. Each time a branch snapped or leaf crumbled he cringed, but forced himself to keep going. Pidge lagged behind, slightly slower but not making a single sound.

They reached a hanger in no time. Keith paused, pressed himself up against the wall and listened. Lance willed his breathing to even as he strained his ears.

The Galra were hectic. Engines charged up and a moment later Lance flinched as a squadron of ships left the hangar.

A sudden quiet.

Keith glanced at Lance and then the opening where the ships had left from. Before he could comment, Keith had leapt into action, vanishing into the building.

Lance and Pidge agreed a quick, exasperated look before following suit.

They entered a large chamber, now almost completely empty. It was lit with bright white lights that actuated every detail in the dark metal building. Across the room, the top of the wall was glass, providing a visual of a long hallway.

Lance scanned the area and frowned, heart rate picking up when he couldn't spot Keith. He hadn't been that far ahead, so where -

"This way!"

Lance spun and yelped, falling backwards. Keith had appeared above him, having climbed a ladder on the side.

Pidge snorted and ignored Lance, following Keith up. Lance grumbled under his breath and began to climb. Stupid McMullet and his stupid way of scaring Lance.

When they reached the corridor, they stilled. Metallic sounds echoed. Galra robots were approaching.

Keith held up his sword and faced one side, while Lance faced the other. In the middle, Pidge activated her bayard, but focused on tapping something into her armour.

The dark doors opened.

A dozen robots appeared. Lance didn't hesitate. He aimed, shot, fired. One, two, three fell to the ground. He brought up his shield and covered a series of blasts.

From the opposite side, more robots emerged. Keith charged at them. Lance brought up his blaster and aimed again.

Chest, neck, head. Three more dead.

The remaining six abandoned their current strategy and sprung forwards. Lance shot the two in front but the final four kept coming. He grit his teeth and met them head on, blasting two in the chest. The final couple ignored him.

Lance aimed again but Pidge was quicker. She took the last ones out with sharp jabs, before immediately focusing again on her projection.

Keith returned, wiping his palm over his bloodied mouth. Lance stepped forward automatically, brows creased as he searched Keith's face. His lip had split, blood dripping over his chin.

Lance brushed a finger over the mark, wiping it away. Keith's eyes never left his own. Lance glanced up from his lips and was struck by the intensity in his gaze. There was something about Keith's eyes. About how their tint seemed to shift, about how bright they were despite their dark colour, about -

"Guys," Pidge said, raising an eyebrow at them.

Instantly, they leapt apart, earning twin blushes. Lance shook his head, his thoughts whirling past. He had to focus. He had a job to do, dammit.

No matter how gorgeous Keith was, or how much Lance wanted to kiss him just then.

Wait, _what_?

But then Keith and Pidge were hurrying down the corridor, leaving him no choice but to run to catch up. Lance held his blaster in front of him and kept his finger on the trigger. He wouldn't let them be caught unaware.

Pidge led them through the base, the map projected from her wrist. They burst into a square room filled with computers. The Galra soldiers startled.

Lance aimed, hitting several without pausing. Keith and Pidge darted forwards, swiping and slashing. Staying still, Lance steadied his bayard and shot from afar.

One by one the Galra fell. Lance swallowed thickly as he stepped over the bodies, standing behind Pidge. Keith got to work setting up some bombs, the activator attached to his waist.

She settled at a monitor and cracked her knuckles. "Let's see how much damage my new little code can do."

The screen flashed green, blue, white, black. Endless trails of meaningless jarble crossed it.

Keith frowned at it before giving Lance a shrug.

"The Galra will be coming for us," Pidge said, not looking away from the screen.

"Right." Lance scanned the area for anything useful. "We need to cover the entrance."

He returned to the doorway and checked both directions. it was eerily empty. A moment later, Keith joined him, bayard held tightly and ready to pounce.

Opposite them, the long walls were made of rectangular sheets of metal. There was a ledge by the ceiling.

Lance scowled at it. If he could get up there, he would be able to shoot downwards and cover the others much better.

Keith titled his head at him. Lance gestured upwards with his thumb and Keith nodded. He held his hands together, palms facing up, offering him a boost. Lance smiled and took it, jumping up and hauling himself onto the ledge.

There was a moment of silence, only interrupted by the sound of typing.

Then the corridor erupted into chaos. Robots streamed in from both ends, a storm of shots aimed for Keith. Lance narrowed his eyes and fired.

A hit. Move on. Another hit. Move on.

The robots realised Keith wasn't alone and some searched for him. Keith took them down as Lance covered him.

But then they all focused on Keith. He was surrounded, the robots circling him, suddenly close, too close.

Lance grit his teeth and fired smarter. He took two down with one hit. Another fell and crashed into a second.

Keith was on the defensive, covering the swirl of blasts with his shield. Lance's stomach lurched. He took shot after shot after shot, until all that remained was of the robots was a smoking skeleton of sparking metal.

Keith was breathing loudly. After a moment, he deactivated the shield and gave Lance a slightly shaky smile. "The robots barely even looked for you. Guess I'm too good of a distraction."

From the other room, Pidge gave a loud snort. "Some people surely seem to think so."

Lance's heart started pounding again, for a completely different reason this time.

Keith furrowed his brows. "What?"

Before Pidge had the chance to explain, Hunk's screaming blared through the comms.

"We can't keep the fleets busy for much longer! There's just too many of them!"

A chorus of footsteps. Robots running nearby.

"And we can't hold them off forever," Keith added. "More are coming."

Lance felt cold.

Pidge let out a frustrated growl. "Just a little longer, I should be able to - there!"

Then the hallway glowed red. Hidden floor lights flashed in short, desperate beeps.

"I triggered a lockdown and shut down their communications. They should be disorientated and isolated."

"Great job, Pidge. The fleet's formation has definitely suffered." Shiro spoke quickly. "Now get out here and give us a hand."

Pidge grabbed a memory stick, which Lance hadn't even noticed she had, and charged through the corridor. He jumped down and followed after her, Keith hot on his heels.

The group of robots appeared. Keith didn't slow, lunging forwards and cutting the first line in half. Lance hung back and covered Pidge as she electrocuted a couple. Keith managed to get behind the Galra and struck from there.

They defeated the robots and continued. Now that they were leaving, the base seemed impossibly larger. Robots were everywhere, waiting through the structure for them to pass like a pack of wolves spread through a forest. Lance shot most from a distance. He didn't let them get close to the others.

Hunk yelled something in the fray of battle. Shiro's response was breathy and uneven.

Lance had to help them now.

Finally, finally, they reached the exit.

More robots appeared behind them. Keith reacted first, snapping up his shield and stopping shots meant for Pidge.

Lance began firing, knocking down row after row. But they seemed endless.

Keith let out a grunt as he fought. "Pidge, go get the Green Lion."

"What? No way!" She extended her bayard, catching a robot's shoulder.

Another immediately took its place.

"Pidge, Keith is right," Lance said. "We'll hold them off."

"I won't-" her voice broke- "I won't let you guys sacrifice yourselves for me."

"It's not a sacrifice," Lance assured, struggling to shoot and speak. "It's a plan."

Pidge hesitated. Then she spun on her heels, sending a glance back at them. "Don't you dare die."

More robots kept coming. They appeared from a separate path. Lance abandoned the original group and focused on them, firing at their chests, heads, necks.

Lance turned back to the corridor and his eyes widened. Keith had charged at the robots and was now halfway back down the hallway, cutting them down as they entered.

Lance cursed and ran after him. He took down one, two, three at a time. He was still far. Too far.

There were too many. A lucky shot hit Keith's bayard, sending it sprawling across the ground. Lance fired faster and faster.

Keith dived, grabbed his sword and stabbed backwards as if it were a dagger. He spun in in his grasp and Lance covered him while he recovered.

Lance reached him. Then they were back to back, holding off the robots.

But more kept coming.

The robots were up close, now. The shots were easy, rushed, frantic.

Keith didn't have to fight from all sides, but sent himself to the centre anyway. He bulldozed through the robots and barely used his shield. Lance struggled to cover him. He had to make sure they wouldn't land a hit, wouldn't catch Keith from an angle he hadn't considered.

The robots were changing strategies. They blasters shifted and reformed into blades. Then, in perfect unison, they turned to Lance.

Lance gasped and stepped back, suddenly hit with the full force of the onslaught. They were close, too close.

Keith's eyes widened in horror and Lance hated that look. He ran for him, taking down robot after robot.

But more kept coming.

Lance blocked a dagger with his bayard. Another reached for his stomach and he twisted. it grazed his armour.

His bayard was knocked from his hands. Lance ducked a dagger, lurched from a sword. His back hit the wall.

"Lance!"

The robots closed in on him. Lance punched one, kicked another, hard enough for their joints to snap with a crackle of electricity.

But more kept coming.

A blow landed to his shoulder. Lance stumbled and fell to the ground. He looked up to meet a dagger and caught the blade with his hand, pushing it away even when it drew blood.

More robots. More swords.

Too many.

The red bayard flew through the air, spinning in an arc and spicing straight through an entire line of robots. Lance scrambled to his feet, fear fueling his movements.

Now both he and Keith were unharmed.

But the robots kept coming for Lance. Keith looked like he wanted to scream, or cry, or explode. Lance dodged the robots still closing in on him. A swipe, a claw, a scratch.

Something glowed. The robots stilled for half a second. Lance looked over and gasped.

Flames were forming from Keith's fingertips. Brilliant gold and red flames. They burst forwards, crashing into the robots closest to Lance.

Suddenly, a laser beam pummeled through the hallway, knocking away most of the robots. The Green Lion decloaked with a thunderous roar. Pidge kept the robots at bay as Lance stared at Keith.

Keith, whose jaw was lowered in shock. Keith, whose eyes were practically alight. Keith, who just created fire.

Lance shook his head, grabbed Keith by the arm and activated his jetpack. They would address whatever the hell _that_ was once they were safe. The two flew into the Green Lion.

Pidge looked up, biting her lip. "I have a theory."

"Tell us later," Lance snapped, the words harsher than he wanted. "Right now, Shiro and Hunk are in trouble."

Pidge nodded. The Green Lion leapt forwards, taking off and blasting out of the base. Once they were a safe distance away, Keith activated the bomb. Half the base exploded and collapsed in on itself, black metal flying in all directions.

There was an awkward silence. Pidge looked on the brim of launching into one of her techno-rambles, but it was clear from the look on Keith's face that wouldn't help. His gaze was distant and his jaw tight, his brows furrowed as if deep in thought.

Lance's stomach churned. He didn't know how to feel about what just happened; he didn't even know what just happened at all.

But he did know Keith looked lost. Lance walked over and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Keith startled, eyes snapping from Lance's hand to his eyes to his lips back to his eyes.

Something in Lance swelled. Something warm.

Keith took a deep breath and placed a hand on top of Lance's. He gave a soft squeeze.

"Alright, this is your stop," Pidge said.

And just like that, the moment shattered.

Lance put his hands to his sides and tapped at his armour. "Right, thanks Pidgey."

"No problem." Her gaze landed on Keith for a moment.

Lance jumped out of the Green Lion and flew straight for Blue. She purred as he approached, letting him in.

"It's good to see you again, beautiful," Lance breathed. She nudged him through the link. He felt her resolve and straightened in his seat. "But we've got a job to do."

Blue roared as they took off, bursting out from under the canopy and into the sky.

It was hectic.

Shiro and Hunk were flying in tight circles, trying to dodge enemy fire. They didn't have a moment to even consider a counterattack. The Galra ships were uncoordinated, but ruthless. They attacked from all angles, landing blow after blow to the Lions.

Keith and Pidge appeared beside him.

“How do we approach this?” Pidge asked.

The Red Lion shot forward.

“Right,” Pidge muttered. "By charging in head-first. Obviously."

Rolling his eyes, Lance burst into action. He charged up the ice blast and fired, catching multiple ships and causing them to freeze together. They plummeted like a stone.

Vanishing and reappearing repeatedly to confuse the ships, Pidge used the plant laser. Several ships were overgrown in seconds. Keith dived into the battle from above, blasting fire down continuously like a dragon.

Lance paused for a second.

“I’m so glad you guys are here.” Hunk sounded out of breath.

“As am I,” Shiro said. “Try to get these guys off our tail.”

“On it!” Lance pushed Blue and she accelerated, easily outflying the Galra ships. He charged up and fired several quick shots, destroying the ones following Hunk.

Keith did the same with those on Shiro’s tail.

For a second, there was an odd stalemate. The Galra seemed to acknowledge their increase in power. Then the Galra recoiled, the ships backing off and gathering in a small hub. More and more ships emerged from the under canopy, heading towards the others as if in a trance.

"I think their communications are back up," Pidge commented dryly. "Even if we blew up half the centre."

As they watched, the swarm of ships grew larger and larger. But they didn't move towards the Lions.

Lance's lips thinned. "I don't trust this."

"Me neither," said Keith.

The tense truce stretched on. Ships stopped emerging, but by that point there were enough of them to rival Voltron's size. One by one they began to glow. The energy pulsed outwards from the ships and combined in waves.

"Pidge, get me a reading," Shiro instructed.

Before she could respond, the energy concentrated around the Galra ships, forming a force field. Then the entire group charged for them.

“Form Voltron,” Shiro commanded.

With ease, the five Lions joined together. They didn’t even need to perform any maneuvers - as long as they were in position, they could transition in a moment’s notice.

Lance felt a slight barrage of emotions from the others. The mind link had developed, subconsciously sending over statuses. They still needed to develop it though, as thoughts were sent after a small delay.

Everyone was exhausted, feeling mainly tiredness and an urge to finish. Everyone except Keith, who was overwhelmed. Lance felt a twinge of sympathy.

“Alright, let’s make this quick,” Shiro began. “Hunk, form shoulder cannon. Keep them bombarded; keep them busy.”

With a whirring sound, Voltron’s back plates adjusted. Hunk didn’t wait. He burst into the attack, the numerous shots hitting the Galra's shield. But the shots weren’t affecting it; they were bouncing off. The redirected beams headed straight for them.

Up!

Lance used full power to propel Voltron out of the way. The rebounded energy beams just missed them.

“New strategy,” Shiro said, voice dragging. “Keith, form sword.”

The two arms smashed together and when they retracted, the powerful blade had formed from the Red Lion’s mouth. Without having to think about it, Voltron picked up speed and curved in an arc. They lurched forwards and swiped, but the Galra ships dived out of the way.

Lance felt Keith’s prickle of anger.

“Again,” he grumbled.

Voltron burst forward. Lance focused on maintaining maximum speed, vaguely aware of Keith slicing at the Galra ships again.

Another miss.

The others were growing more frustrated as well.

The Galra ships pulsed again, energy charging in the centre. Then it was expelled as a crackle of lightning.

_Left!_

Voltron rushed to the side. The blast whizzed past. The Galra ships faltered, weakened by the energy required to execute that shot.

_Now!_

Without a single cause of friction, Voltron stormed through the sky and sliced the Galra ships down the middle. Several were destroyed directly, whilst the others hovered, struck in the sky unoperational.

“I’m not taking any chances,” Hunk said. The shoulder cannon fired at the ships, blowing up the ones closest to Voltron.

The far ships lit up again. But instead of grouping together to attack, the few remaining ships flew from Voltron. They headed straight up and out of the planet’s atmosphere.

Lance watched anxiously, hands at the ready on the controls. This could be another trick. But nothing happened.

One by one, the others shifted from nervous to tired.

“Let’s get back to the castle,” Shiro stated, a tired sigh falling from his lips.

Slumping back against the chair, Lance didn't respond. His bed seemed really appealing right now.

☆☆☆

“How did we lose Alahki?” Zarkon's voice was taut. His fists were clenched at his sides.

The Galra pilots didn’t make eye contact. They stared at the dark floor, the towering walls, the dim purple lights. Anything but their emperor.

“You are all a disgrace. With this loss, you have let down the empire! I have no use for weaklings such as yourselves.”

The pilots stiffened, bowing impossibly lower to the floor.

Robots hauled the captains up and held them by their backs. They squirmed but couldn’t break free.

Haggar approached, a hand outstretched. Her lips moved but she didn’t speak. Purple gathered at her fingertips.

The lightning crackled outwards. Screaming filled the room. One by one, the pilots' eyes fell shut. They stopped struggling.

Haggar retracted her arm. A glowing gas-like substance followed her movements. She directed it to a vial.

“With this, we have all the quintessence we need, Sire. The loss of Alahki means nothing.”

Zarkon pressed a finger to the scar on his chin. “Good. Tell general Pleiyll to make final preparations. It is time we end Voltron.”

☆☆☆

When he landed in the hangar, Keith took off his helmet and rested his head against the chair. The Red Lion gave one of her rare purrs. Keith smiled, allowing some of the tension to leave his shoulders. But he couldn't relax fully. Not when the Galra almost got Lance, not when they exploded into flames.

Not when Keith was the reason.

The Red Lion purred again, more insistent this time. Biting his lip, Keith tried to expel the thoughts from his mind, to tuck them into some far crevice that he wouldn't ever have to unpack.

She wasn't having it. Normally, Keith loved her stubbornness, but now it was turned against him. Pressing his lips together, Keith focused on her presence in his mind, trying to communicate more clearly. She was sending over a specific emotion, but Keith couldn't interpret it. There was a warmth to it, an encouraging nudge, but also some expectation. It wasn't dissimilar to when Shiro taught him how to fly, when he first arrived at the Garrison.

Exhausted, Keith knew he should focus on what Red was telling him, but a thousand other thoughts clambered for his attention. With a tired sigh, he headed towards the Black Lion's hangar, where they conducted their debriefs. Red grumbled as Keith left, clearly unhappy with the lack of communication, but didn't move to stop him.

When he reached the hangar, everyone else was already there. Pidge lit up when he arrived, taking several steps towards him and staring.

Keith scratched the back of his neck. "Uh."

Pidge tapped her Altean tablet. "I have so many questions-"

“I don’t have any answers.”

Pidge frowned. “But-”

"That mission was quite rough," Shiro's voice interrupted through the castle. "Please make sure you get some rest before doing anything else."

For the first time, Keith was grateful for Shiro's post-battle breaks. He gave Pidge a forced grin and backed away. "Looks like we all have to take a breather-"

"Keith-"

"See you in a bit!"

"Keith!"

Keith didn't run away. He had more dignity than that. Instead, he merely speed walked away. As he left Red's hanger, he didn't look back at Pidge, not wanting to feel guilty. He would do practically anything for her, but right now, he did not want to deal with her obsessive curiosity.

When he reached his room, he stumbled onto his bed, feeling a headache develop. Too many things fought to be the centre of his attention.

The way he kept being drawn to Lance. The way that the very same Lance was almost ripped to shreds by robots earlier. The way that Keith had just stood there, bayard thrown, helpless. Lance had been cornered, trapped, about to be killed. Keith hadn’t been able to help. If Pidge had arrived even a moment later…

Lance had just looked so terrified.

Keith had felt just as terrified, just as afraid, just as desperate. And then… and then…

Fire.

Keith bit his lip and sat up against the wall. He didn’t know for sure that was him. In fact, he didn’t know what happened at all. Maybe he imagined it. Maybe he should ignore it, benefit of doubt.

But Pidge had seen, and she definitely wanted to ask him about it.

Keith groaned, running a hand through his hair.

He didn’t want to talk to Pidge about it. She would have a million questions and a million hypotheses. It was just too overwhelming.

All of it was.

Keith sighed and laid down, shutting his eyes. Maybe he could use procrastination to get to sleep. If he had a nap, he wouldn't have to confront anything until… later.

Somehow, the least awful thing for his mind to fixate on was Lance. Keith tried to ignore how much he’d thought about Lance lately, unwilling to accept the reason. These stupid definitely-not-feelings were unhelpful, unwanted and definitely unrequited.

But they did make him feel warm, and safe. Having Lance around was… nice. Comforting.

Keith decided he could use a little bit of comfort right now.

Making up his mind, he strode out of his room. He hesitated as he reached the corridor, not entirely sure where to look. Keith frowned.

Starting with the lounge, Keith walked in, awkwardly said hi and goodbye swiftly after to Coran and Hunk before leaving the way he came. Beginning to regret the whole thing, Keith tried Lance’s room next.

He paused. Lance probably wouldn't want to see him. What if Lance was already asleep - would he get mad at Keith for disturbing him? What if he thought Keith was being pushy? What if -

A slight squeaking drew his attention to the floor. The space mice pushed at the door, not managing to get it to move in the slightest. Shaking his head, Keith pressed the open button, smiling at them.

"Keith?"

Reality came crashing down on him. Lance was sitting on his bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily. His hair was ruffled as if he had been lying down before.

Keith's heart pounded. Lance was flat out adorable.

...and was clearly expecting him to say something.

"Um. Mice?"

"What?"

Keith picked them up and held them out in front of him like a peace offering. After a second, he placed them on the end of Lance's bed. "They were at your door, so…"

"Oh."

Keith furrowed his brows at Lance's tone, but couldn't place it.

"They probably just want cheese," Lance added, reaching out to a drawer without even getting up. "I make it from scratch with Kalteneker's milk, so I keep it here in Hunk’s engineering fridge project for safekeeping. Wouldn't want Pidge to eat it all in one sitting."

Keith nodded, painfully aware of his hands hanging uselessly at his sides.

"I only give them some every so often. Really, they probably shouldn't have any today, but they did bring a special guest, so I'll let it slide."

Keith blinked. "Special guest?"

Lance shut the fridge-like machine and turned to look at Keith, raising an eyebrow. "You, obviously."

"Ah."

They were plunged into silence, separated by a couple metres. But Lance hadn't looked away from him. Keith couldn't bring himself to look away either. They just stared, and stared, and were Lance's eyes always that blue?

“You alright, man?” Lance asked, voice gentle.

“Yes,” Keith said automatically.

Lance still didn’t look away.

Keith took a slightly shaky breath. “Not really.”

Lance patted the space next to him on the bed, still holding the cheese cubes. After a moment, Keith settled beside him. One by one the mice crawled onto his lap, using his thigh to get closer to the food. Lance shook his head and gave each of them a piece. Squeaking, they took them and scurried to the corner of the bed.

Keith leant back against the wall, not knowing what to say. He should probably start. He’d been the one to barge in uninvited.

But he couldn’t bring himself to say anything.

Lance leant back next to him. There was a peaceful quiet, so unlike the tense atmosphere when they first became Paladins of Voltron. Keith smiled slightly. The change was nice.

The quiet lasted a while. Eventually, Keith’s thoughts grew restless again.

“You scared me,” Keith blurted.

Lance turned to him.

Keith fiddled with the ends of his sleeves. “You were so far away. For a moment there, I thought… I felt so - so -”

The words didn’t come. Keith glared at nothing in particular.

“Small?” Lance suggested, features soft.

“Yeah.”

There was a short pause.

“Me too,” Lance confessed. “When you had run off to deal with the robots directly, you seemed so unmatched.”

Keith snorted. “Thanks.”

“Hey! I’m trying to connect with you here.”

Keith shook his head. “Sorry.”

Lance sighed. “I hate it every time it happens. I hate it every time someone throws themselves head first into danger and I’m just stuck hoping they’ll come back.”

Keith didn’t say anything, trying to convey understanding through his expression.

Lance looked at him expectantly for a moment before letting out a small groan. “That’s usually you, dipshit.”

“I’m not-” Keith faltered, not sure where to go with that. He _was_ usually throwing himself head first into danger.

Lance must’ve noticed the acknowledgement on his face as he didn’t push it. “What I’m saying is, I understand. It makes you feel small, and helpless, and, and, useless.”

Keith pursed his lips. “You’re not any of those.”

Lance smiled and shut his eyes. “I know that, in my head. But sometimes it feels like…”

He didn’t finish, but Keith understood anyway. Biting his lip, Keith patted Lance’s shoulder once. His hand hovered in the air awkwardly before he patted Lance a second time. Keith retracted his hand, trying to avoid making eye contact.

Lance managed to catch his gaze anyway, a fond gleam in his eyes. Keith’s heart pounded. After a blissfully long moment, Lance’s expression grew more focused.

“That’s not all though." Lance said it like a question, a prompt, even though they both knew the answer.

Keith rubbed his temples. “Then there was whatever that was.”

Lance nodded. “Whatever that was.”

“I don’t know where to start on that one.”

Lance let out a breath. “Yeah, me neither.”

Keith frowned, staring at the ground. He opened and shut his palm. “It was so-”

“Cool.”

“Weird.”

Keith stared at Lance, his mouth wide. “What?”

Lance sat more upright, gesturing with his arms. “I mean, how isn’t it? It looked like we were done for, but then you got this look on your face, and then just - fwoosh! - fire attack. Goodbye, Galra robots!”

“We still don’t know it was me,” Keith grumbled, ignoring the way the praise made him warm. “I didn’t do anything on purpose.”

Lance hummed, brows creasing. “I don’t think we can dismiss it. Not when you didn’t get burnt in training either.”

Keith blinked. He’d completely forgotten about that. Again.

“But whatever it is,” Lance continued, undeterred by Keith’s lack of response, “I’m sure we’ll figure it out. Besides, Mr Red Paladin, it seems to fit quite well.”

Keith let put an undignified snort.

Then they were plunged into silence.

Keith turned back to Lance. He had a blank look on his face, eyes wide and distant. Then he face palmed, groaned and slid forwards until he fell off the bed.

Keith didn’t know how to react to that. Before he had to decide, Lance leapt to his feet, pointing at Keith, then at himself.

“Fire.”

What?

“You’re fire.”

“Lance-”

He was pacing now, but the room was really too small for it, so Lance had to keep stopping and turning.

“It’s all so obvious. Red. Fire. _Red_.”

Keith was officially lost. Lance didn’t seem to notice, too caught up in his supposed epiphany.

Keith stood and caught Lance’s flailing hands, forcing him to stay still. “Lance. What is so obvious?”

Lance’s mouth opened and shut. He glanced at their connected hands, a flush developing on his cheeks, before he focused on Keith’s face again. “I think I’ve figured out what the whole fire thing is.”

Keith stilled. Something about confronting it made his heart pound.

"Hear me out," Lance began. "I think you're developing a sense of… well, almost like strength really, to fire."

Keith bit his lip, fighting back a retort. That bit seemed obvious, even if he had no intention of acknowledging it in the slightest.

"But the real questions are how and why, right?" Lance waited for Keith to nod before continuing. "I think… I think the Red Lion is strengthening you, through your bond, to help you."

Keith's mouth fell open silently. Lance was watching him with an almost neutral expression, only his eyes revealing his nervousness. Keith swallowed.

Was that it? Was it just Red helping him?

From across the castle, Keith could feel their bond resonate. Red sent over a reassurance, and he grew more confident.

Keith focused on Lance again and stood from the bed. "You might be right."

Lance let out a breath. "I don't sound crazy?

"If either of us are crazy, I think it's me and with the whole fire thing."

Lance laughed, a whole, happy sound and something swelled in Keith. He found himself wrapping his arms around Lance's back without even thinking about it. For a horrible moment, Lance didn’t react. Then Lance slotted an arm around Keith's waist and another over his shoulders. They both relaxed into each other. Keith liked how easy it was.

"Thank you," he muttered.

Lance made no sign of moving. "For what?"

Kieth paused. There were lots of answers to that question. _For helping me bond with both the Lions and the team. For having my back in each and every mission. For making me feel so warm and protected._

Keith shook his head slightly, forcing himself to say words. "For… for making this whole thing seem so much less daunting."

Lance gave Keith a little squeeze, reminding him of how close they were. Keith felt the awfully familiar fluttering in his stomach.

Lance pulled back, letting one of his hands drag along Keith's arm. When he reached his hand, it almost seemed like he would slot their fingers together. Keith's heart pounded.

Lance took a small step back, running a hand through his hair. “Can we… can we tell the team about this? These powers, let’s call them, seem like they could be pretty useful to understand the Lions, if nothing else. But I don’t know what you’re comfortable with.”

Keith looked away. He didn’t want to start that conversation, didn’t want to seem crazy, didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. How would the others react? Would they just be surprised? Or more worried? Would they… would they be afraid of him?

“Hey, no,” Lance said softly, interrupting his train of thought. “That’s not a good look. You’re probably overthinking again. This isn’t a bad thing.”

Keith tried to school his expression into something neutral, mentally cursing out Lance for being so observant. “Why aren’t you reacting to this?”

Lance let out a puff of air. “Honestly? I don’t think it’s sunk in yet. Besides, it’s my ridiculous theory. For all we know, it could just be coincidence.”

Keith shook his head. “We need some way of checking this, obviously, but I think you’re right. I felt Red stir when up you suggested it’s because of her.”

“So… to alert the others?”

“Yeah.”

Lance took a few steps towards the door, bowing down and gesturing to the exit with a flick of his wrist. “Well then, after you, your Fireiness.”

Keith rolled his eyes, not even attempting to hide the massive grin on his face. “Why are you like this?”

“Hmm, that sounds familiar. If I do so recall, you agreed to something along the lines of, what was it again, oh yes, ‘we wouldn’t have you any other way’.” Lance had a shit-eating grin on his face.

Keith’s face burned and he struggled to come up with a response. Lance took his silence as defeat, leaving the room at a quick pace. For a solid moment, Keith didn’t move, still somewhat stunned. When he finally recovered his senses, he had to run a moderate stretch of the corridor to catch up.

Damn Lance.

☆☆☆

Looking over his shoulder to check if Keith was keeping up with him, Lance led the way to the lounge. While he had waited for Keith to follow him, he had sent a message through his tablet to ask the others to meet in the lounge. Most of them had been there anyway, but he didn’t want Keith to have to repeat himself.

Lance stole another glance. Keith was now level with him, staring ahead without saying anything. The quiet forced Lance to focus on his thoughts, on what had happened.

Fire powers. From the Red Lion. That’s not too weird, right? The others wouldn’t think they’re insane. It was fine.

Suddenly, they reached the lounge, the sleek doors towering over them. For the first time, Lance realised just how tall the floors were in the Castle of Lions.

Keith hovered a step behind him. His brows were furrowed and he bit his lower lip. Lance had never seen him look so uncertain. Something in him yearned at the sight.

Keith took a breath, squared his shoulders and strode into the lounge. The moment they entered, the light chatter of the room diminished. Despite the way everyone was watching, Keith didn’t meet their eyes, heading straight for an empty spot on the couch and sitting down.

Lance blinked.

He copied Keith and sat, raising an eyebrow. “So am I explaining?”

Before Keith could offer a response, Shiro cleared his throat. “There’s actually no need for either of you to have to tell us.”

Lance stared at Shiro, jaw dropping. He knew?

“What?” Keith said.

Allura waved her hand dismissively. “It’s almost insulting that you think we don’t know.”

“Again, what?”

Lance looked from Shiro to Allura to Pidge to Hunk to Coran repeatedly, growing more and more confused. Why hadn’t they said anything?

Coran grinned, stroking his moustache. “I remember back when dear Alfor first announced his feelings to Melenor. He had planned for weeks. It was so strikingly sweet-”

Lance and Keith gaped at each other.

“What? No! We’re not-”

“We haven’t-”

“We don’t-”

Lance swallowed and turned to Keith, heart pounding. There was a heavy silence, weighing them down and pinning them in place. The group was watching them intently, with various expressions. Pidge seemed thrilled at the entertainment, whereas Hunk looked sympathetic. Shiro narrowed his eyes in contemplation.

Eventually, Keith managed to regain his composure. “We’re not like that. We’re not dating.”

Something within Lance ached.

“Oh,” said Allura. “But the mice-”

“The mice are liars, and exaggerators, and untrustworthy!” Lance’s voice was high pitched and defensive.

There was another, heavier silence.

Then Allura brushed down her dress, now looking at them with an air of professionalism. “What did you want to announce, then?”

Keith opened his mouth, promptly shut it, and sent Lance a somewhat desperate look. Lance gave a slight shrug, wincing. They probably should’ve thought about how to start on the way.

Pidge spoke first. “Is this the fire thing?”

Lance gave her a grateful smile. “Yeah.”

“The fire thing?” Hunk echoed.

Keith swallowed. “I, um, it started last week, I think, sometime like that, and when in the gladiator ring, at level, um, I’m not sure, but anyway, it started throwing fireballs. One hit me, but it didn’t hurt?”

Lance grimaced. Keith rushed out the words with long pauses, making it horribly unclear. The others had blank looks on their faces, but Lance couldn’t tell if it was from shock or from confusion.

“So we think he might be fireproof,” Lance said. “He also summoned a fireball during the mission on Alahki. And we think it’s because of the Red Lion.”

Pidge typed something on her tablet. “Okay. Okay. That… makes sense.”

Shiro shook his head. “I’m sorry, what? How does any of this make sense?”

Keith shrunk in on himself slightly. Lance nudged him with his shoulder.

“I began speculating that it's the Lions when I saw Keith create a fireball. The link between fire and red seemed obvious. But it doesn’t end there. I’ve noticed green related things happening to me,” said Pidge, voice growing stronger with each word.

Allura bit her lip. “I’m not saying I don’t trust you, but what you’re asking us to believe is, well, unbelievable. How could the Lions give you abilities? Why now?”

Lance caught Keith and Pidge sharing a tentative glance. Neither of them spoke up to defend themselves. Coran had a distant look in his eyes, as if recalling something, but didn't say anything.

Lance took a breath. “Voltron itself challenges our understanding of both science and magic. It’s not unreasonable for the Lions to be able to power their Paladins through their bonds, in a way we’ve never seen before."

Pidge nodded. "When I first noticed the plant thing, I poured over all the information I could find on magical bonds and superhuman abilities. While there's nothing quite like the Lions, similar ish things have happened. They're ancient and poorly documented, but existent. I've been keeping an eye out for any odd occurrences since."

Keith scowled at Pidge, flicking the side of her head gently. "If you've known for so long, why wouldn't you tell us?"

Pidge flicked him right back, somewhat less gently, and crossed her arms. "I did bring it up! Remember the roses? After the water fight?"

Before Keith could retort, Lance covered his mouth with his hand. "Great, we've established Pidge can talk to plants or something, and Keith is maybe fireproof. What now?"

Allura and Shiro glanced at each other, with blank expressions.

Hunk gave a slight shrug. "Honestly? This seems like a believe-it-when-you-see-it kinda situation."

"We'll need to run some tests," Allura said slowly. "Figure out as much as we can about any abilities you've already developed."

Lance stiffened at the phrasing. He hadn't developed anything. His hands fell to his lap.

Coran nodded. "If I remember correctly, Alfor trained with fire, which is why the gladiator uses fireballs as an offensive weapon. Perhaps it is because, as the former Red Paladin, it was his respective element."

"Respective element?" Hunk repeated.

Allura tilted her head. "Is it not obvious? Perhaps elements were more commonly regarded in Altea. But for clarification, the Red Lion is designed around fire, the Blue Lion water, the Green Lion life, the Yellow Lion earth and the Black Lion space."

All their Lions were elemental. All their Lions could empower them.

Something cold weighed Lance down. He was the Blue Paladin. He was the water Paladin. But he hadn't connected with his element.

He bit his lip. He couldn't afford any weakness, not with the high stakes at the moment. They'd just freed an entire quadrant, after all. The Galra could try to reconquer it at any moment. Not to mention they were still redistributing troops, planning a large scale attack of some kind.

Lance breathed deeply. He hadn't connected with water. That was fine.

Distantly, Lance was aware of the conversation continuing, but all he could focus on was his spiralling thoughts.

Was his bond with Blue too weak? But he'd known her the same length of time the others knew their lions. Was he too weak to handle any abilities? After all, Keith had already developed two: fire resistance and summoning flames.

Unwanted bitterness stemmed upwards inside Lance. Of course Keith had already connected with fire. But he couldn't be surprised, not really. Keith was amazing - always had been.

A hand landed on his shoulder. Lance whipped his head up, his gaze landing on Keith's. It was surprisingly open.

Keith squeezed his shoulder. "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, stop it. You're not failing. Hunk and Shiro haven't shown any signs of their abilities yet either."

Lance nodded, holding on tight to the reassuring words. Keith was probably right. If nothing else, he made him feel better. Lance offered Keith a grateful smile, returning his attention to the conversation and ignoring how well Keith knew him. His stomach fluttered at the thought.

“I’ll check the Zayrean’s full reports for anything on elemental training and powers.” Coran stood, waving as he left the room.

“And I’ll organise a series of tests,” Allura said. Her voice softened as she addressed Keith and Pidge. “And… I’m sorry for doubting you. Until you explained fully, it seemed, well, insane.”

“It does still sound somewhat insane.” Keith fiddled with his clothes awkwardly, offering a lopsided grin. Lance shouldn’t have found that as endearing as he did.

Pidge nodded, scratching the back of her head. “Apology accepted. Now, I’m off to finish my code. This one will keep the Galra busy for at least a full varga next time.”

Lance stared at her but she didn’t expand, instead following Allura and Coran leave the room. A moment later, Shiro and Hunk mentioned something about dinner, and vanished as well.

Leaving just him and Keith. No big deal.

Except, the sudden disappearance of the others made it seem like something was up. It almost looked like they were trying to give him and Keith alone time. As if they were a couple.

Lance’s heart rate picked up. He risked a glance at Keith, who was gazing distantly into space, completely unbothered. Lance was overwhelmingly aware of how close they were. There was barely a gap between them from shoulder to knee as they sat on the couch.

It was also quiet. There was no distraction from his thoughts.

He knew Keith was attractive. That was just a fact. He had chiselled features, unfairly good hair and eyes with endless depth. It was normal for Lance to be aware of this. Everyone knew how pretty Keith was. Again, just a fact.

Lance rested his head on the back of the couch. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, could tell he was overthinking their closeness, over analysing everything.

“Hey, Lance.”

Lance’s thoughts came to a screeching halt. “Yeah?”

Keith looked up at him, dark eyes searching his own. Involuntarily, Lance’s heart rate picked up even more. He stared back.

“I want you to teach me how to shoot.”

Lance wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t that. “What?”

Keith bit his lip. “You… you mentioned it. During the water fight. And then, on that mission, I could’ve helped if only I was closer. But that won’t always be the case. So… I thought…”

“Of course I can teach you,” Lance said, surprising himself with how soft the words were.

Keith’s posture relaxed instantly. His gaze never left Lance’s. “Thanks.”

Lance shook his head. “Don’t thank me yet. First I have to get you to be able to do a, ahem, ‘level set for an Altean child’.” He exaggerated the pitch of his voice to mimic Allura’s, and even wagged his finger like a disapproving mother.

Keith burst out laughing, leaning over towards Lance. It was a loose, sloppy laugh, yet Lance found himself enamored with the sound. After a long moment, Keith composed himself, wiping away a tear.

Lance smirked at him. “Didn’t know you found me so hilarious. Maybe I should try stand-up comedy.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Keith mumbled.

"Oh boo," Lance said as he stood. "Where's your sense of humour?"

Keith started walking. "Struggling to comprehend how what's up dog is funny."

"Excuse you, that is a classic."

"Mmhm."

Lance gasped in mock offense, finding himself enjoying the dramatics immensely. Bickering with Keith was easy, and fun, and his eyes were twinkling, and he had a silly grin on his face, so Lance considered the entire conversation a win.

If he was also smiling like an idiot, well, nobody needed to know.

Lance startled when they reached the training deck. He hadn't realised how quickly they walked. Simply striding in, Keith headed straight to the centre, raising an eyebrow at Lance when he hesitated.

Suddenly feeling the weight of the task, Lance forced himself to square his shoulders and mimic Keith's casual confidence. Lance fumbled around with his bayard for a second before managing to activate it.

There was a pause, in which Lance and Keith merely stared at each other.

Lance coughed, handing over his bayard. "Okay. Well, what do you think you do first?"

Keith adjusted the blaster on his hands. After a moment, he decided on a position, and held it up to his eye. "Like this?"

"Kinda. Try to relax your elbow a little more."

Keith dropped both his elbows almost all the way down to his waist.

Lance face pamed. "No, not that much. And I meant only the left one."

Keith repositioned himself again, but still couldn't quite get the posture right.

Lance reached out with one arm before retracting it. Should he just maneuver Keith himself? He did that last time. It would be fine, right? He was overthinking again. Why was he overthinking?

He ignored the answer in his mind that sounded suspiciously like Hunk's.

Lance swallowed and decided to just go for it. Once again, he hovered behind Keith, placing a hand on each of his elbows. He pretended not to notice the way Keith stiffened.

"Okay so, hold it like this." Lance moved Keith's arms into place.

Keith nodded, his hair tickling Lance's neck. His brain pointlessly noted that he smelt nice.

"Start training level one," Keith said suddenly.

Lance's eyes widened. He didn't move as a gladiator emerged opposite them. Instead, he kept Keith's hands in place, making sure his grip didn't falter.

The gladiator approached slowly.

But Keith didn't shoot.

"You got this," Lance murmured, careful not to disturb the focus. "I'm still helping you aim, so don't worry about that. Just pull the trigger and-"

Energy shot forwards, striking the gladiator in the chest.

The castle said something about next levels, but Lance was only paying attention to Keith. He couldn't read Keith's expression, as Keith was in front of him, but Lance didn't like the silence.

"You good?"

"Yep!" Keith's voice was oddly scratchy.

Lance frowned. "You don't sound it."

"I'm fine. That wasn't too hard. You can move."

Lance blinked. He'd forgotten how close they were. Hoping his cheeks weren't as flushed as they felt, Lance took several large steps back.

Before he could say anything to fill the awkward atmosphere, the second level began. The next gladiator strode across the room faster in a zigzag motion.

Lance watched Keith closely as he took a breath and focused on the gladiator. He shut one eye and bit his lip. His shiny hair fell forwards over his face, some of the ends spreading out on the bayard.

Lance's blue bayard.

Keith fired once, twice, thrice, the final shot hitting the gladiator's hip. The training level ended and Keith relaxed his posture, turning to Lance with one of his rare, completely open smiles.

Lance's breath was taken away. Keith looked so proud, and smug, and was still holding onto Lance's blue bayard so naturally, and it was all too much.

His heart pounded and pounded and pounded.

It continued its erratic pace long after Keith had turned away to face the next gladiator. Lance still couldn't look away, couldn't say anything, couldn't calm down.

Couldn't deny it anymore.

In that moment, all Lance could think was,

_Oh, mierda. Hunk was right._

☆☆☆

Sitting cross legged on the floor on the training deck, Keith tried to ignore the fact that everybody was staring at him. They had just tested Pidge, who caused plants to grow healthier around her. But there was no risk involved in that experiment. Everybody was much more anxious about this one. Everybody including Lance, who had gotten weirdly jittery, but Keith couldn't focus on that at the moment.

Not when Coran was bringing a lit torch towards him.

Keith had abandoned his gloves and jumper, holding out his hand and looking only at the small flame. The others all watched in a morbid curiosity. Either this would confirm he was fireproof, or-

"Are we sure there's no better way to test this?" Lance asked for the millionth time.

Keith tried not to be too touched by his concern.

Allura let out a breath through her nose. "Yes. It's a small, cold flame and we have an excess of back-up medical supplies right here."

Hunk tapped the box for emphasis.

"I know, but-"

"Lance," Keith interrupted, glancing over at him, "It'll be over in two seconds. As touching as your concern is, we just need to bite the bullet."

"Well said, Number Four!" Coran shuffled closer.

Keith turned back to the flame. Red sent over a wordless reassurance and he sat up straighter. She had his back.

"I'm ready," Keith said.

Coran nodded at him, holding the torch just off his fingers. Keith swallowed, forcing back the last minute nervousness. He reached out and stuck his hand right over the fire.

The flames kissed his palm. He felt their heat, but not the burn.

Keith's shoulders loosened and he pulled back his unscathed hand, holding it victoriously in front of the team. As they cheered, his heart swelled and posture laxed even further. It was relieving to finally know for certain what was going on with him; passing this test - however out of standard the method might be - was like an official stamp on Lance's theory. Fears he had previously been shoving to the far corners of his mind were cleared.

Reaching out to Red in his mind, he tried to replicate her method of sending over emotions over long distances. Keith focused on channelling his gratitude, but couldn't tell if she actually got the message.

"Oh man, watching you stick your hand into fire just took years off my life," Hunk said, wiping his forehead.

Lance and Shiro hummed in agreement.

Pidge shook her head. "Nah, I had total faith."

Keith grinned at her, standing up.

Lance elbowed Pidge, scowling. "You did not!"

"I had more faith than you did! Seriously, I know you're a mother hen, but that seemed excessive, even for you."

"Hey! You wouldn't be saying that if Keith had gotten burnt."

Pidge side eyed Lance. "See, I knew he wouldn't have."

"Guys," Shiro said, rubbing his temples. "We're all thrilled that Keith didn't get burnt but we should stay productive."

Coran continued tapping on his screen, giving Keith a thumbs up.

Keith crossed his arms, suddenly apprehensive again. Now he had to try to summon flames, but he had no idea how to do that on command. Last time, all he could think - all he could feel - had been desperation and fury. But he wasn't feeling either of those two things.

Keith bit his lip. "Um."

"Whenever you're ready," Allura encouraged.

Keith flexed his fingers. Taking a deep breath, he envisioned Lance's fearful expression. It evoked the same feeling in him: furious protectiveness. It was the main thing he had in common with Red and - supposedly - fire.

Still, it wasn't enough to produce his own flames.

Shutting his eyes, Keith focused on the details of that moment. Lance had screamed something; the Galra robots were swarming; his bayard was out of reach. There had been no other option, no other way of saving Lance. He _had_ to create fire.

Sparks tickled his fingertips.

Snapping his eyes open, Keith just caught sight of the last ones sizzling outwards. It was a weak attempt, with no actual fire in sight, but it was a start.

Coran gave him a nod, typing away at his tablet. "Yes, good, very promising. Okay, that's the tests done. What's next?"

“Keith and Pidge, continue practising with your abilities. Try to understand how they work as much as possible,” Allura said. “They could be a game changer.”

There was a silence.

“Right,” Keith forced out.

Allura accepted his response. “Shiro, Hunk and Lance, try to see if your Lions are doing anything similar. They’re likely empowering you too, just in a way we haven't considered.”

“We’ll keep an eye out, princess.” Shiro gave her a nod. His gaze shifted to land on Keith and he smiled softly, eyes warm and filled with pride.

Offering a weak smile back, Keith watched as the others left. When he was alone, he took off his gloves, activated his bayard and walked into the centre of the room. Armed with the knowledge that he was fireproof, he wanted to see how many of the gladiator levels he could surpass.

“Activate training level forty three,” Keith said.

The lights brightened. Opposite him, a gladiator emerged from the floor. In one hand, it had a long, thin sword that resembled a rapier. The other glowed, energy already charging up into an attack.

Keith narrowed his eyes and charged. The gladiator side stepped and twisted. Keith caught the blade with his bayard. Refusing to step back, he pushed forwards. The gladiator skidded before raising its arm. Keith ducked a punch, committing to the movement and retracting his bayard. He spun it and stabbed, just missing.

The gladiator rushed at him. Keith leapt to the side and sliced at it. The gladiator blocked the blow, continued its charge and barrelled into Keith.

He was thrown backwards, slamming into the floor. Groaning, Keith scrambled to his feet. He lurched out of the way of the gladiator.

They circled each other. Keith held up his bayard as the gladiator charged up a fireball. Taking a breath, Keith ignored the flames, focusing on the sword. The fireball shot forwards.

Keith swallowed, grounded himself and forced himself to stay still. It wouldn't hurt him. Red wouldn't let it hurt him. He knew that. Keith didn't move as the fireball hit him. There was a surge of warmth, a buzz of energy as it passed through. It didn’t burn.

Parts of his shirt caught fire, but the flames didn’t sting. Keith burst into action, oddly charged. He lunged once, twice, and caught the gladiator’s sword with his bayard.

Gritting his teeth, Keith pushed forwards. The gladiator was forced back, despite its larger size. It summoned another fireball and released it point blank.

Once again, the fire washed over Keith. Once again, he felt a surge of strength.

Keith yelled as he twisted his bayard. It slid past the gladiator's sword and sliced off its shoulder. The bladed arm clattered to the floor.

Keith narrowed his eyes as the gladiator charged up another fireball. He wasn't afraid. He didn't have to dodge, or duck, or evade. He walked straight towards the fire.

There was a peculiar relief when the flames reached his skin. They were warm.

Keith darted around the gladiator, avoiding a punch and cutting it clean in half. Just as the arm had done, the gladiator fell in a useless heap.

Keith caught his breath as he stood over the sparking metal. Simply being aware of his own abilities had made this level so much easier. It should make the next ones easier too.

"Start training level forty four."

More fireballs passing harmlessly over him. Each time, Keith hesitated less and less to charge straight through them. More slices, lunges, punches. More robots falling, levels clearing.

Time passed quickly.

When Keith finally decided he couldn't fight anymore, he practically collapsed onto the side. Exhaustion clung to each limb as he leant on the wall, struggling to catch his breath. He was covered in sweat, causing his shirt to cling to his chest. There were an unfortunate number of holes burnt out into his clothes.

Keith was taking a much needed drink when he heard the doors opening. Glancing over, he waved at Lance, ignoring the way his already rapid heart rate quickened.

Keith put the bottle down and wiped his mouth with his partly burnt collar. "Hey."

Lance didn't say anything. He didn't move, cheeks flushed and eyebrows high.

Keith blinked. "You good there?"

Lance seemed to snap out of it. He nodded hastily, averting his gaze and staring at the wall, the floor, the water.

"Did you need something?" Keith asked, beginning his cooling down stretches.

Lance's eyes flickered to him for a moment, before returning to the ceiling. He cleared his throat. "I came to remind you to hurry up and finish, to be in time for dinner."

"Has Allura made you her personal messenger now?" Keith teased, crossing his arms.

Lance still didn't look at him. "Not officially. But she might as well."

"I was just finishing anyway," Keith said, grabbing the water bottle and swinging a towel over his shoulders.

Lance gave him an approving smile. "Nice to know you're finally setting limits for yourself."

"Nah, the important thing is I couldn't miss dinner. Hunk said he's trying something new."

Lance pursed his lips. "Okay, fair enough. I think I have time to do a quick shooting drill as I won't have to take a shower after."

"Who's working too hard now, hm?" Keith didn't wait for a response. He began heading to the showers, passing Lance.

There was a loud thump.

Keith turned back, surprised to find Lance rubbing his head. As if he'd just hit it. By… walking into the wall?

"See ya, Mullet," Lance muttered, not looking up again.

Keith blinked, shook his head and continued towards the showers.

☆☆☆

Lance shifted on the couch, abandoning the article he had been reading and glancing over the lounge. Keith was sitting next to him, drawing on his tablet with a peaceful smile. Opposite them, Pidge and Hunk were kneeling on the floor, going over some blueprints for some device or other. Lance wasn’t really paying them much attention, too busy looking at Keith.

He wore his usual red jacket, but after being in the wash so many times, the vibrancy of the colours had faded slightly. Keith’s hair fanned his collar, some of his bangs loose over his forehead. Lance forced back the urge to push a couple strands behind his ear.

Lance had been expecting everything to change when he realised his feelings. Maybe the world would skew off its axis, or the ship would self combust, or something dramatic like that. It certainly felt appropriate.

But nothing seemed different.

Lance still found himself staring at Keith, and getting distracted, and wanting to be near him, and having his mind wander back to Keith at random points during the day.

He just knew the reason why now.

“You good, Lance?” Keith asked, not looking up from his drawing. “You’ve been awfully quiet.”

“Uh, aha, yep! Totally fine.” Lance pulled at his jacket. “Everything’s A-okay here.”

Keith pursed his lips, raising an eyebrow at Lance. “Right.”

There was a moment where they just sat there, watching each other. Lance didn’t move, almost caught in a trance. Then Keith shrugged and turned back to his tablet, breaking the moment and leaving Lance to try to calm his heart.

Taking a breath, Lance stood up. “I’m gonna go, uhh,” he said, pointing to the door. “Go talk to Blue! It’s been a while. Yep. Gotta. Go do that. Bye guys!”

Ignoring their flabbergasted reactions, Lance sped out of the lounge, hands in his pockets and head facing the floor. He was officially the least subtle person in the universe.

But deciding to go talk to Blue wasn’t a bad idea. Allura did want him to spend more time with her, as she believed that was how Pidge and Keith had developed their abilities. Lance had thought he had spent the most time with his Lion out of anyone, as he often rambled to her when he was bored and the others were busy.

Lance reached the hangar quickly. The large doors slid open. There was a slight chill.

Undeterred, Lance strode forwards, hands in his pockets and shoulders laid back. He kept his posture as relaxed and confident as possible, counterbalancing the swirling thoughts in his mind.

“Hey beautiful,” Lance said, reaching Blue. He stopped a short distance away from her front paws. “So, we need to talk more. Allura’s orders. Not that I wouldn’t want to spend time with you otherwise, you know I visit often! I love our chats.”

Blue responded to him, sending over a vague fondness.

“I should probably keep you updated with what’s going on in the castle. I don’t know how much you can tell from your Lion mind-reading thing or whatever, but the main news is… well…” Lance took a breath, his shoulders creeping forwards. “We know that the Red and Green Lions are empowering Keith and Pidge.”

Not reacting, Blue’s presence in his mind remained a solid, soothing warmth.

“Coran was so excited about that,” Lance continued. “Said something about ‘surpassing the originals’ which sounds pretty unbelievable to me, but hey. Allura was much more pragmatic. She immediately made a whole to-do list, making new schedules and all that.”

Lance chuckled, but it was hollow. Blue picked up on it, releasing a low purr and lying down so her face was level with his.

Lance’s lips twitched upwards. “Thanks. But the main thing is, I have something to ask. The logical conclusion is that each of the Lions can strengthen their paladin in their respective element.”

Nothing.

Lance coughed. “So, I need to know. Is there… are you empowering me? Or am I… am I doing something wrong?”

Nothing.

“I really need to know. Because,” Lance’s voice was quiet, “because we can’t afford weakness. Allura and Shiro are planning something to counter the movement of Galra forces, so we need every advantage we can get.”

Nothing.

“I know it’s possible, Blue. The others have already done it.”

Nothing.

“So what… what haven’t I done?”

Nothing.

Lance tensed more and more the longer he spoke, wishing Blue would break the silence, or sent something through their bond. She seemed oddly still, almost pensive.

Then, her presence in his mind changed. In the same way she sent over emotions, she pushed forwards a simple idea, a simple thought. Water.

Lance shut his eyes and focused on what she was showing him. Blue planted the image in his mind, their bond resonating. It was as if he was dreaming.

Water. Soothing, stable, serene.

Lance swallowed. Water. He hadn’t noticed anything last time he was by water.

Blue pushed at him. She sent over simultaneous warmth and confidence, urging Lance to move, to grow. Then she focused on sending over the image. Water.

“Go… go to the water?” Lance said, each word unsure.

Blue continued to resonate warmth and confidence. Lance swallowed, standing. This was it. This had to be it.

Lance placed his forehead to Blue’s. She applied the slightest pressure back, purring.

Maybe he just hadn’t been paying attention. Maybe Blue thought he was good enough.

Lance shut his eyes. “I trust you, Blue.”

Maybe he could trust himself to be good enough.

Lance stepped back, squaring his shoulders. He met Blue’s gaze, the cool light reflecting his own steeled resolve.

With long strides, Lance hurried through the castle, heading for his room. He ignored the way his eyes lingered on Keith’s door, willing himself not to get distracted. He changed into trunks and walked to the pool, focusing on the way Blue had presented water in his mind.

The image came as an easy, effortless extension of his own thoughts.

Lance reached the pool room in no time. As usual, no one was there, and the pool was on the roof. Now that Coran had properly explained how to rotate the room, Lance managed to get set up without crashing into the floor.

Pausing at the edge, Lance sighed and stared at the smooth surface. It was so different to the sea, without the choppy waves and foam and sand and salt. The pool was clean, fresh, calm.

But it was just as welcoming.

Lance pushed off the edge and dived into the pool. The water surrounded him, almost a reassurance, as if it were hugging him. He stayed beneath the surface, letting himself float.

If nothing else, staying in the water felt familiar.

Lance began lapping the pool, enjoying the simple motion involved. As he swam, time ticked on, but he didn’t tire. He stopped counting the number of circuits, stopped caring about his limits, stopped thinking about the process.

Somehow, as Lance swam more and more, each stroke took less effort. Somehow, it became easier and easier.

It was just him and the water.

Lance felt Blue perk up through their bond. Slowing to a stop, Lance treaded water and focused on her. She seemed expectant, watchful. Lance wasn’t sure what was meant to happen next.

After a moment, Blue channeled another thought. Submersion.

Taking a deep breath, Lance allowed himself to sink to the bottom of the pool, blindly following her vague instructions. His confusion must’ve crossed the bond because Blue shifted again, altering her message slightly. Stay underwater.

Lance listened. He waited, lying flat against the bottom. He waited, careful to notice any changes in Blue’s directions. He waited, not noticing how much time passed.

He waited, not needing to come up for air.

Lance jolted. How long had it been? He didn’t know. Too long, probably. Too long for a human. Was there something in the Altean pool that made this possible? But the others had grown concerned last time he stayed under this long.

So… Blue had to be…

Blue was empowering him, enough to swim effortlessly, enough to breathe underwater.

Lance’s chest swelled. The realisation was euphoric. His fears were proven false and in their absence he felt like he could fly.

He was the Water Paladin.

Lance glided to the surface, gracefully pulling himself out of the water and running a hand through his hair. He laid his back against the floor, keeping his legs in the pool.

It seemed impossible. He was a defender of the universe. He was the Water Paladin. He could even breath underwater now!

Lance grinned. Luis was going to be so jealous.

“Someone seems happy,” Allura commented.

Lance screeched, falling back into the pool. He resurfaced, glaring at Allura as she laughed at him. “Don’t sneak up on a guy like that, Dios mios.”

Allura rolled her eyes. “Humans are so easy to startle.”

“Yeah, well, Alteans are so, uhh-” Lance struggled to come up with a comeback- “So… obsessed with symbolism?”

“I suppose we are,” Allura said, clearly humouring him.

Lance shrugged, leaning back and floating on the surface. Sitting down on one of the pool chairs, Allura relaxed, watching him with a raised eyebrow.

“So… do I get to learn what the good news is?”

Lance tapped his chin. “Perhaps.”

Allura chuckled, shaking her head. “Alright, then.”

“I suppose I could tell you,” Lance said, eyes twinkling. “I might’ve just, I don’t know, figured out how Blue is empowering me.”

Allura let out a small gasp.

Lance was still grinning. “Yep. I think I’m just generally better at swimming, or stronger when there’s water nearby. But more notably, I think I can breathe underwater now.”

“You have to show me!”

“Uh, sure. Should I just hover under the water for a while then?”

Allura got her device from some crevice Lance couldn’t spot. “Yes. I’ll update everything as you do that.”

Despite the boring prospect ahead, Lance’s bright grin didn’t fall from his face. As he submerged, he enjoyed the odd sensation of comfort that now came from being surrounded by water. He didn’t mind waiting down here at all.

Eventually, Allura yelled something loud enough for Lance to hear from underwater. He resurfaced, marvelling at the awe in her eyes.

“That’s truly remarkable. We didn’t even need Keith to drag you out of there this time.”

Lance laughed, shaking his head. He crossed his arms over the edge of the pool and let his head rest on them. He honestly didn’t mind when Keith had hauled him out of the pool, a strong arm wrapped snugly around his waist. No, he didn’t mind at all.

“Speaking of Keith,” Allura continued in a much more serious tone, “I have to talk to you.”

Lance stiffened. A thousand worst case scenarios whizzed through his brain. “He’s alright, right?”

“Oh! Yes, of course. He’s fine.”

Lance let out a breath. “Thank goodness. Wait, so if he’s fine, what did you want to say?

“I meant that, well, I wanted to apologise.” Allura shifted, her sincere gaze landing on his. “For making assumptions based on what the mice told me. I shouldn’t have cut you off when you tried to bring up Keith’s fire abilities, and for that I’m sorry.”

Lance blinked. “Oh. Don’t worry about that. You’re not entirely wrong.”

Allura’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Interesting.”

“Huh?”

Lance ran over what he’d just said in his mind. His cheeks burned.

“I’m not entirely wrong about what?” Her voice had a slight teasing edge.

Lance flushed even more. “Well, that might be because I-”

“You…?”

Lance looked away. He’d acknowledged his feelings, but saying them aloud was slightly harder.

“I think I understand. You and Keith…” Allura’s eyes sparkled with excitement. When Lance said nothing to contradict her, she practically leapt to her feet. “This is so sweet!”

Lance groaned, letting himself lower further into the pool. “No, don’t even start-”

“I can think of numerous cute first date ideas that we can get sorted on the ship,” Allura began, clapping her hands together. “Of course, some would need preparation, but there are so many possibilities! You could go stargazing in the observatory for one.”

Lance tried not to imagine lying beside Keith on the sofa, admiring the shimmering stars above them. He tried not to imagine the warmth resonating from Keith, as they curled up under blankets and pillows. He tried not to imagine sneaking an arm around Keith’s shoulders, pulling him closer to place a kiss on his cheek. He tried not to imagine how perfect it could be.

Lance rubbed a hand over his face. “Allura-”

“You could even ask him to dance during the Voltron Coalition’s first ball! How romantic would that be?”

 _Very romantic_ , Lance’s brain supplied. _Very, very romantic and very, very impossible._

Allura must’ve noticed something in his expression as she stopped talking abruptly. “Oh dear, has something happened?”

Lance opened and closed his mouth repeatedly. Eventually, he said, “Nothing’s happened, it’s just… a lot. I don't expect him to feel the same way."

Allura’s gaze softened. “I see. But you know, you can try to romance the quiznack out of him, get him swooning. We’d all be willing to help you scheme a little.”

Lance bit his lip. He hadn’t really let himself consider the possibility of indulging in his feelings. Something would get in the way. Whether that be Voltron, or the Galra, or simply Keith not liking him back.

But Allura seemed confident, with a determined furrow in her brow and tilted smile.

Lance sighed, pushing off the wall and floating aimlessly in the pool. “You sure that’s a good idea?”

“As sure as there are five Lions.”

Lance exhaled through his nose. “I want this. I really, really do.”

“I think you’ve got a good chance,” Allura said, smiling. “So when are you going to take your shot, Sharpshooter?”

☆☆☆

Keith dipped the brush in the red paint and brought it over the last of Red’s scratches in a smooth motion. She let out an appreciative purr, stretching her limbs and curling her tail around Keith.

“You and Lance would get along marvellously,” Keith commented, crossing his arms. “You both seem to love preening yourselves. Or, in your case, having me do it.”

Red perked up at this, sitting up straighter. Through the bond, Keith noticed her amusement, which had a playful, teasing edge.

“I’m not sure what that’s supposed to imply.”

Releasing a mechanical grumble, Red began channeling an image. Keith sighed and shut his eyes. It was a visual of Lance, smiling softly despite his bruises, looking up at him, saying, ‘we are a good team’.

Keith jolted, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. “Hey! I thought what you were going to show me would be useful, like to explain our weird connection to fire or something! Not… not _that_.”

Somehow, Red managed to channel the sensation of laughing at him. Keith huffed, leaning back against her side, careful to not touch any of the wet paint.

“Sometimes this mind bond is really annoying. You don’t need to know everything that goes through my head.”

Red flicked him with her tail, causing Keith to stumble a few paces forwards. Keith glared at her, but she continued to wave her tail, playfully nudging him in all directions.

“You’re going to knock over the paint if you’re not careful,” Keith said, placing the lid back on.

Red paused, then purposefully knocked over the paint.

Keith looked at the fallen can. Then at Red. Then at the can. Then back to Red.

She didn't display the slightest bit of remorse.

Keith rolled his eyes, a smile pulling at his lips. "You really are just a giant cat, huh?"

Red twitched her tail, showing off the cannon.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you're a giant interdimensional war machine that forms a fifth of the single most powerful thing in the universe. Still just a cat deep down, though." Keith picked up the can with one hand, patting her side with the other.

Red purred, the sound echoing in the hangar. After a moment, Keith left to put the painting supplies away, feeling undeniably fond. He loved her, even if she had developed the unfortunate habit of teasing him about his crush on Lance.

Just as Keith was finishing, Shiro appeared in the corridor, giving him a grin. He also had the unfortunate habit of teasing him.

Shiro waited for him to put away the supplies. "How are you feeling about the upcoming ball?"

Keith's nose scrunched up. "Ugh."

Shiro chuckled. "That good, huh?"

"Obviously."

The two began walking down the corridors, heading to the lounge at Coran’s request.

"Surely not everything about the ball will be horrible," Shiro said. "I mean, the food will be good."

Keith shrugged.

"And it's being hosted on the Balmera, in the castle itself, so not as much of a security risk."

"We're letting hundreds of strangers roam around for hours, Shiro."

"In a restricted portion of the castle. And Coran or Pidge will be monitoring everything at all times. And we're only inviting background-checked people."

Keith sighed. He knew arguing would get them nowhere, not when the ball was so instrumental to establishing the Voltron Coalition. He tried to think positive. "At least Hunk will get to see Shay in person."

Shiro patted his back. "Yeah, they're definitely going to be quite the pair."

Keith nodded.

"Speaking of pairs," Shiro said in a tone that had Keith worrying, "we think that for most of the evening, the group should stay in pairs, just in case something does happen."

Keith didn't like where this was going.

"Coran and Pidge are going to be flitting in and out, so they can’t pair up with anyone. Hunk will be with Shay pretty much the entire time. Allura and I will go together a lot, to try to win over politicians. So that leaves-"

"No," Keith blurted.

Shiro came to a sudden stop, causing Keith to almost crash into him. "You and Lance will be fine-"

"No, we won't be."

Shiro raised an eyebrow, the ends of his lips twitching. "And why is that, exactly?"

Keith groaned. "Don't look at me like that, you know why!"

"I need to know for sure the reason to determine whether or not it actually is a problem or not, so yes, I would appreciate some clarification," Shiro said, clearly not needing clarification at all.

Keith crossed his arms. "Because I like him, okay?"

"Like, like like him or-"

"Shiro, I swear, we're not in middle school!" Keith threw his hands in the air, giving Shiro his best scowl.

He was unfazed. "But…"

Keith sighed in defeat. "But yes, I like like him. And you knew that!"

Shiro grinned. "But hearing you admit to it is so satisfying."

"Why do we trust you to lead anything."

Shiro started walking again. "I also wanted verbal confirmation."

"What. Why?"

Shiro glanced back at him, eyes twinkling. "Don't worry about it."

Keith ran a few passes and grabbed Shiro's arm. "How could I not worry about it? Don't do anything; don't try anything; and dear god definitely don't tell Lance anything!"

They were rapidly approaching the lounge.

Shiro gave a hum and tapped his chin. "I'll bear that in mind."

"Shiro, please, I swear-"

Before Keith could sufficiently plead, or bribe, or threaten Shiro into not getting involved, Coran spotted them and waved them over.

"About time, boys! We've been waiting for you."

"Yeah, hurry guys, I want to learn the latest Altean moves," Lance said. "Or, well, what was the latest ten thousand years ago."

In effort to avoid Shiro, Keith ignored the empty space next to Lance and sat beside Pidge. He thought Lance watched him as he crossed the room, but he didn’t know if he was just getting hopeful. If he was imagining things that weren't there.

Once he’d sat down, Keith noticed that Coran was wearing something different. He’d abandoned his usual attire for a relatively lax bronze suit. His collar, wrist, ankles and even waist had excessive white ruffles that seemed delicate enough to be made of silk. The outfit as a whole was more detailed, more formal and presumably more fashionable than the standard castle get up.

“Do we all have to wear outfits like that?” Keith asked, trying to keep his voice quiet. Coran heard him anyway.

Pidge shrugged. “Probably.”

“Great.”

Coran brushed down his ruffles. “These were quite desirable back on Altea!”

Allura snickered, looking at Keith through the corner of her eye. “Not to worry. Even when I was born, the ruffles were long since considered outdated. Our outfits are… much more modern.”

“Well, someone has to honour Altean traditions! Besides, we are here to learn dances, not to mock ancient fashion.”

Keith blinked.

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Very ancient.”

“Wait, learn dances?” Keith asked.

Everyone turned to him. Keith felt his cheeks heat up.

Lance tilted his head. “Uh, duh? How did you not get the memo?”

Hoping he wasn’t as red as he felt, Keith pointed to the door. “Um. Well, if that’s everything, I realised I missed one of Red’s legs while painting so-”

“No you don’t,” Shiro interrupted, catching one of Keith’s wrists. Despite his protests, Shiro hauled Keith up and into the practice dance floor. “Instructions, Coran?”

“At least someone’s enthusiastic,” Coran praised, grinning. “Well, the simplest of the formal dances used nowadays is called the Maxtn. I believe it isn’t dissimilar from your Earth ‘waltz’.”

If Keith wasn’t a blushing mess before, he definitely was now. “Shiro, what did I ever do to you? Why do you want to go first?”

“Aw, don’t you want to dance with your older brother? Do you not want to spend time with me?” Shiro placed his free hand over his heart.

Keith groaned. Shiro always used this tactic.

“C’mon Keith, dance with Shiro,” Hunk said, looking far too entertained for Keith’s liking.

“Yeah, Keith!”

“Yes!”

Keith groaned again, turning to Coran. “Make this quick.”

“I’m wounded, Keith.”

“Shut up, Shiro.”

There was chuckling from the others. Keith refused to look at them.

“Alright, as you request Number Four. The main movement is stepping backwards and forwards, bringing your feet together each time.”

Keith nodded slowly. “Right.”

Coran tapped something on his wrist, hidden amongst the ruffles. Slow music played, not surprising Keith in the slightest, except for the triangle-like instrument.

When they didn’t move, Coran adjusted their hands and gave them a thumbs up. “Just copy the pattern I step.”

Coran brought a single foot forwards, then the other, then brought them together. He stayed there for a beat before doing the opposite.

Shiro tugged gently at Keith’s hands. Sighing, Keith followed Shiro’s lead, all too aware of how out of sync they were to the music.

“Try speeding up a little,” Coran advised. “And Keith, stop dragging your feet.”

“I’m not dragging my feet!”

Shiro snorted. “You’re definitely dragging your feet.”

Keith scowled and stepped on Shiro’s foot. But of course, suddenly Shiro was being mature, and didn’t acknowledge it. After a little while, they began to match the music, even if Keith was clumsy and kept placing his feet too far.

When the song ended, Coran beamed. “Excellent! You’ll master these dances in no time.”

“I’m pretty sure I got every step wrong,” Keith said dryly.

“Well, if you want another go, I’m sure the others won’t mind.”

“Nope, I’m good thanks.” Keith headed straight back to his seat and sat down, not breaking eye contact with Coran the entire time.

“A shame, really. Well, Hunk, if you would please join Shiro on the dance floor.”

Keith zoned out as Coran repeated the teaching process, using Shiro as a reference.

Pidge poked him in the side, snickering. “Nice moves.”

“Don’t. You get to just hide in a dark room the entire evening,” Keith said.

“Mm, jealous much?”

“Very.”

Lance waved a hand. “You guys are so dramatic.”

Keith gaped. “Says you!”

“It will be fun,” Lance continued. “I bet the aliens are going to love dancing with us.”

Suddenly, Keith’s mood soured. He’d forgotten that part. As much as he hated to admit it, dancing with Shiro wasn’t actually that bad. Dancing with a stranger in front of hundreds of other strangers, not so much. Watching Lance dance with some random alien, sweeping them off their feet, would be even worse.

“Come on grumpy,” Lance said. “Don’t look so excited.”

Keith didn’t react. “I’m bursting with joy.”

Hunk chuckled, watching their antics from the dance floor.

“Stop distracting them,” Coran scolded. “Lance, swap with Shiro.”

Lance almost skipped into position, an easy smile lighting up his features. Out of everyone, he picked up the movements the quickest, stepping lightly and with a natural flair. Keith tried not to stare, but it was difficult, when Lance looked so at ease, so comfortable performing in front of others.

One by one, Coran rotated the paladins, giving specific advice and instructions. He added a couple other moves, including several spins.

Then it was Keith’s turn again. He was with Allura, who was considerably better at this than he was. She gave him a reassuring squeeze, but kept casting looks back at the others. Trying not to feel self conscious, Keith focused on Coran.

“Keith, if you’re leading, then just bring up your hands and allow Allura to do the rest.”

Swallowing, Keith waited for the right part of the song. A beat too late, Keith raised his arm and Allura spun for one, two, three moments before stopping and continuing the base pattern.

“That could’ve gone worse,” Allura commented.

Keith coughed once. “Yeah.”

She looked back at the others again, before turning to him with a grin. “Lance is staring.”

Keith froze. Allura must’ve expected this because she simply coerced him back into the rhythm with a roll of her eyes. Keith couldn’t focus on the dance anymore, his face burning. He risked a glance at the group and accidentally met Lance’s eyes. Keith snapped his eyes away.

“What’s the matter?” Allura asked, tone giving away nothing.

Keith opened his mouth. Nothing came out. Shaking his head, he stared at the floor, forcing his feet to move in time.

_Lance had been staring._

Keith couldn't concentrate the rest of the dance lesson.

☆☆☆

Lance adjusted his collar, debating whether or not to wear the waistcoat as well. He wanted to look his best. Having already spent the better part of an hour deciding what to wear, Lance sighed.

He’d have to trust his fashion sense and just go for it.

Lance slipped on the deep blue waistcoat, admiring the way it contrasted against his white shirt and black trousers. A silk cape of the same colour reached from his shoulders to his knees, clipped to his shoulders by silver pieces of jewellery unique to Altea.

Checking the time, Lance realised he was almost late. He slipped in his ear pieces - Shiro’s attempt to appease Keith’s paranoia - and began leaving his room but he hesitated at the door. Maybe the waistcoat was too much.

“Lance, come on,” Hunk said from the corridor.

Exhaling, Lance squared his shoulders and left the room.

“Hey man. You look good,” Hunk commented, joining him as they walked to the ballroom.

Lance grinned. “As do you.”

Hunk was wearing maroon trousers and blazer, with a golden shirt and matching pins. He’d brushed back his hair and replaced his usual headband with a metal one that resembled a crown.

“Noticed you passed on the capes,” Lance pointed out. “I can’t come up with a single reason why though.”

Hunk shrugged. “Not really my thing.”

“But the flair they have, come on, Hunk. In what other situation will we get to dress up as medieval royalty?”

“Pretty sure medieval royalty looked nothing like this.”

Lance waved his hand dismissively. “Psh, their loss. But seriously, you do look good. Bet you’ll stun Shay into a beauty-induced coma from a single glance.”

Hunk’s ears were tinted pink, but he didn’t falter. “You look good too. Anyone in particular you’re trying to impress? Anyone firery?”

Caught off guard, Lance clipped his shoulder on a doorway. Hunk laughed as he brushed his sleeve, hoping he didn’t damage it.

Lance was red, he knew it. “You are a menace, sometimes. Pidge has ruined you.”

Hunk snorted. “Are we blaming Pidge even though I’ve always been like this?”

“No, I vaguely remember an innocent eight year old that very much didn’t tease me like this, thank you.”

“At eight we didn’t have to deal with crushes.”

“Okay, fair point,” Lance conceded.

Hunk hummed. “You didn’t answer the question, though.”

“Oh, did I not?” Lance let out a painfully fake laugh. What happened to smooth Lance? Where did all his suaveness go?

“Nope.”

“Uh. Well, you know, this is the closest thing we’re going to get to a party, and the best opportunity to meet hot aliens who don’t have outdated hairstyles,” Lance rambled. “I mean, where else am I going to get a girlfriend?”

Hunk rolled his eyes. “Seems to me like you’re not going to try to get a girlfriend. Too caught up on a certain Paladin.”

Lance spluttered. “Hey!”

“Am I wrong?”

Lance groaned. “Okay, fine, but just because you’re right doesn’t mean you need to say it! He could be anywhere-”

Hunk gasped. “Wait, are we out of the denial stage? Oh my goodness, finally. I’ve never met someone so out of touch with their heart like you.”

“Hey!”

“Are you going to ask him to dance?”

Lance shrugged, a lot more nonchalant than he actually felt. He’d been fantasising about that for days. “I don’t know.”

He could hear distant music and chattering.

“I think you should,” Hunk said, void of any of the previous teasing. “You looked like you wanted to ask while we were learning the dances.”

“I mean, yeah.” Lance resisted the urge to rub his face. Of course he wanted to dance with Keith. It’d just be the two of them, pressed close together, swaying in time to the music. Lance’s dream. But probably Keith’s nightmare. “But he seemed like he’d rather die than stay a second longer on the dance floor, so maybe not.”

Hunk sighed. “Maybe-”

There are two reprogrammed gladiators up ahead, guarding the doorway. Hunk cut himself off when the guards spotted them, giving Lance one last reassuring look before letting the topic drop entirely. They reached the ballroom in a comfortable silence.

Lance’s jaw dropped when they entered. The room was massive, so tall it looked like it took up half the castle’s floors. Intricate chandeliers casted the entire room in a golden glow. On one side, there were tables and chairs lined with woven white cloth, whereas the other was a large space for mingling and dancing. It looked straight out of a fairy tale.

Most people hadn’t arrived yet. There were only the Balmerans, as that was where the castle was stationed, and the team.

Hunk froze. Lance followed his line of sight and spotted Shay. She was facing the other way, wearing a purple-red dress that complimented her skin tone. It had a low cut that revealed her muscular back.

Grinning, Lance prodded Hunk, nudging him forwards. Eventually, Hunk regained his senses and gently slapped Lance’s hands. Pretending to recoil in pain, Lance stumbled, but when there was no reaction he just followed along a few paces behind.

He could forgive Hunk for ignoring him this time. Shay looked…

“You look amazing,” Hunk breathed.

Shay whipped around, jaw dropping, and promptly dropped her glass. It shattered on the floor. But neither Shay nor Hunk cared as they embraced, whispering something that only they could hear.

It felt awfully intimate for Lance to witness. He loitered to the side, but not awkwardly because he was smooth, until the pair eventually parted.

“Oh! Hello again Lance.” Shay smiled down warmly at him.

“It’s good to see you,” Lance said.

Shay’s brother, that Lance was pretty sure was called Rax, gave him a hesitant wave. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Lance still didn’t like him much, even though he did seem to have a complete change of heart. He sold them out to the Galra once - once too many.

Shay coughed. “I’m glad that your quest is going well. It has been such a long time since hope has spread like this through the galaxy.”

“Well, that’s what we do. Save planets, steal hearts-” Lance elbowed Hunk- “and stop the Galra.”

Shay laughed lightly, but stepped on some of the broken glass. She frowned. “Um, I’m not sure what the protocol is but do you have anything I could use to clean that up?”

Lance paused. “I’ll grab a spare cloth from the tables and scoop up as much of it as possible. I’m sure Allura won’t mind too much.”

Shay thanked him as Lance left. It was only now, without any conversation to distract him, did he realise how atmospheric the music was. With a variety of instruments, many of which Lance couldn’t hope to name, it built up peaceful bars that made everything else almost disappear. There was a romantic element to it too. Before he knew it, Lance’s eyes were seeking out Keith, trying to spot him amongst the gradually building crowds.

He couldn’t see him.

Shaking his head, Lance found a spare cloth and returned to the small group. Shay reached for the material, but he shook his head and gathered the glass for her. They were by the wall, so he simply piled it together and abandoned it in a crevice. There wasn’t anything else they could do about it.

“He’s quite a gentleman, isn’t he?”

Lance blinked. He didn’t recognise the voice.

“Do you think he’s courting the Balmeran?”

Swallowing, Lance tried to inconspicuously spot who had spoken. Two Olkari women were standing quite close, speaking to each other with a hand covering their mouths. Lance gave them a polite smile and hurried back, finding himself not wanting their attention.

Lance took a glass of what he hoped wasn’t nunvill from a reprogrammed gladiator bot and listened to what Shay was saying.

“The new developments on the surface are really developing! Of course, you must have seen when you landed the castle, but for us it is still impossible to believe we can freely roam above ground.”

Rax nodded. “It is truly a miracle.”

 _Or Voltron_ , Lance thought. He bit his tongue.

Lance let his eyes wander over the gathering again. By now, the Traujeerans had arrived. He didn’t recognise any of the individuals, but their robotic voices stood against the hum of noise. The Zayreans had also arrived. Lance was careful not to make eye contact with Rysha or Crux.

Excusing himself from the discussion, Lance left Hunk and Shay to find some of the others. There was one person in particular he wanted to find, but it was still early to ask for a dance. If he was even going to do it at all.

Lance spotted Shiro and Allura. As he made his way over, a middle aged purple woman blocked his path. She was humanoid and wore an elegant black dress, but instead of hair she had thicker orange strands that were pulled back neatly into a low ponytail.

“Hello. Are you perhaps the Blue Paladin?”

Lance nodded. “That would be me. Can I help you with anything?”

She fiddled with a beaded bracelet on her wrist. “Perhaps a little company? My name is Haeshi.”

“And I’m Lance, but I’m not sure if you knew that.”

Haeshi chuckled. “I was aware of your name, yes. News of Voltron spread quite quickly, even to Doryenn.”

Lance swirled the drink in his glass. “Sorry, I’m not too familiar with Doryenn. Could you tell me a little about it?”

Her dark eyes lit up. “I am the foreign cultures secretary. I would love nothing more. See, Doryenn isn’t very well known, but those who are familiar with it are very passionate about its assets.”

“Assets?” Lance repeated, trying to sound interested.

“Yes. Our home contains many… somewhat magical features. There are even springs in the mountains that are said to heal any mortal wound.”

Lance didn’t have to fake his interest this time. “Sounds like a pretty popular tourist spot. You could make an incredible spa.”

“Or intergalactic hospitals,” Haeshi said.

Now Lance understood. “Yes, they would work splendidly. If you are looking for any formal arrangements, then I would-”

“Oh, there is so much formality these days. Besides, I thought you would be interested in the water, as the Blue Paladin.”

“It is most certainly intriguing,” Lance assured, beginning to be drained by the political undertones of the conversation.

Haeshi took a sip from her glass. “I am glad you think so. Doryenn’s assets don’t end there though. It is also said that there are powerful creatures hidden in the depths of the forests.”

“More powerful than inter dimensional space robots?” Lance joked.

The unimpressed expression on Haeshi’s face made it very clear that the joke fell flat. Lance cleared his throat, bringing his glass to his lips.

“Well, as I was saying, we believe these creatures could have abilities that some may consider unnatural.”

Lance raised his eyebrows and drank some of the liquid. Instantly, he gagged and spat it out. It was nunvill. Lance coughed and wiped his mouth with the palm of his hand. When he looked up, Haeshi was glaring at him. Some of the nunvill had landed in her dress.

Lance stiffened. A million apologies at his lips, he made to speak but Haeshi turned and swiftly walked away from him. When she left, there was a slight gap in the crowd, through which Allura caught his gaze and raised an eyebrow.

Feeling sheepish, Lance wandered over. Allura and Shiro were in sleek black suits that fit them perfectly. Allura had her hair half up in a delicate bun, the other half laid loose over her shoulders. They were both the epitome of soft power. Lance couldn’t imagine being willing to get on their bad side. The diplomat they had been speaking with clearly disagreed, as they left with a brief nod and clenched fists.

“Hey guys,” Lance said. “They seemed mad.”

Allura sighed. “No matter how pro peace you are, you’ll never manage to appease everyone.”

“To that.” Shiro clinked their glasses together and drank the whole thing in one gulp.

Lance blinked. “Dude. How.”

“I can handle space alcohol, Lance. And don’t forget to keep an eye out for this ‘Pleiyll’ person the Blade of Marmora mentioned.

Lance nodded. “Have you guys seen the others?”

Allura and Shiro gave each other a knowing glance that Lance didn’t like in the slightest.

Allura brushed some of her hair over her shoulder. “Let’s see. You came in with Hunk, Pidge and Coran are on tech support, Shiro and I are right here so… you’re asking where is Keith? Your pining has gotten pretty bad, huh?”

Thoroughly exposed, Lance was rendered speechless. “Um, well, uh-”

Allura and Shiro burst out laughing, disturbing a couple of the small groups loitering near them. One blue woman caught Lance’s flushed expression and softened, wondering over.

“Picking on one of us blues?” She said teasingly, green eyes sparkling.

Shiro smiled. “No, just this one. Trust us, he deserves it.”

“Hey!”

The blue woman shook her head, purple locks falling in front of her face. She was short, wearing a curve hugging white dress that showed off her toned figure. “I am Malaya.”

“I’m Allura. Pleasure to meet you. This is Shiro and the blue goofball is Lance.”

“Hey!”

Malaya brought her hand to her mouth, laughing politely. “Please, the pleasure is all mine. Getting to meet the Paladins themselves… as a young girl, I always dreamed of superheroes. But meeting you all in person is just incredible.”

Lance grinned. “I hope we’re up to your expectations.”

“Oh, absolutely from what I’ve seen so far. But we’d all like to get to know you a bit better, as you’re currently our only defence against the Galra.”

Allura took a glass from the passing robot. “We’re always happy to protect people. Still, we’re a firm believer in individuals taking action to help themselves.”

Malaya had a blank expression for a moment before she nodded. “Yes, that would be quite appropriate.”

“Is there anything we can help you with in particular?” Shiro asked.

Lance’s eyes flickered around the room again. For a second, he thought he caught a glimpse of red-

“Well, I’m really just here to get to know you,” Malaya said openly. “But perhaps a dance?”

Another diplomat was approaching Allura and Shiro. They looked torn.

Lance placed his still completely full drink down and held out a hand for Malaya. “If you’ll allow me?”

Malaya placed her hand in his. Her skin was surprisingly coarse, but her grip was delicate.

Lance led her to the dance floor, finding space between the pairs. They moved into position with ease, the silence comfortable. Malaya loosened as they began dancing and Lance relaxed into the familiar pattern. Several times, when the music picked up, Lance spun Malaya.

When the song ended, Malaya gave him a formal bow. Lance was taken by complete surprise and merely stared after her.

“You look love struck.”

Lance knew that dry voice. He turned on the spot, a small gasp escaping his lips when he saw Keith.

Keith was wearing crisp white trousers, a black waistcoat and deep red blazer. He had fresh white gloves and a golden belt, cufflinks and earring. Every individual part looked made for him.

“You look stunning,” Lance said, the words falling without him wanting them to.

But Keith just rolled his eyes. “Such a charmer.”

Lance blinked. He didn’t know what reaction he was expecting, but…

“Are you alright?” Lance asked, taking a step closer.

Keith shrugged. “Yeah.”

“Something’s bugging you.” The softness of Lance’s own voice surprised him.

Keith bit his lip. “Honestly? This whole thing is setting me on edge. And you were pretty close to that random woman earlier, and I guess I just kept worrying.”

Lance made a cooing noise. “Aw, big bad Keithy’s worried about lil ol’ me? I’m touched.”

“Again, why do I bother.”

Lance chuckled, unable to force back his fond smile. There were a couple loose strands in front of Keith’s hair that he wanted to push back. He kept his hands tight at his sides.

There was a barely noticeable transition between songs. Lance’s attention was drawn back to the dance floor, which was only a few metres away. He glanced back at Keith, who was staring at his gloves.

Lance swallowed. From the opposite side of the room, Hunk was waving at him. When Lance met his gaze, Hunk mimed dancing and gave him a thumbs up.

In a rare display of impulsivity, Lance blurted, “Wanttodancewithme?”

“Huh?” Keith’s eyes snapped up to his. Keith’s beautiful, deep eyes. Keith’s unique, impossible to simplify eyes.

Oh gosh, Lance couldn’t do this.

Taking a deep breath, Lance ignored his erratic heartbeat and held out a hand to Keith and stared at the ceiling. “Would you like to dance? I mean, with me. In general you probably would at least once, because it’s a ball, but-”

Keith tentatively took Lance’s hand. “Yeah. I’d love to.”

Lance’s heart pounded. Something about Keith’s warm hand in his made him feel giddy. Did Keith appreciate the warmth from his hand? Wait, was his palm sweaty? Oh no, Keith probably thought he was gross, and slimy, and wouldn’t want to touch him ever again.

“We just going to hold hands?”

Lance let out a shaky exhale. “Uh, um, I mean, no. Unless you’re scared?”

“Hah! As if.” Keith’s voice was oddly quiet.

Neither of them moved in the slightest. Lance shifted his weight in the balls of his feet.

From across the room, Allura gave him a discreet wink.

Face burning, Lance spun on his heels and pulled Keith to the dance floor.

“Hey! Warn a guy,” Keith muttered.

Lance winced. “Sorry.”

For an all too long moment, they just stared at each other, connected by one hand. Couples passed them.

Lance forced himself to meet Keith’s eyes. “D’you want to lead?”

“Not really. I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Lance barked a laugh at the bluntness, trying to break the tension. This wasn’t nearly as difficult a minute ago, with some stranger. Dancing with Keith might just be the most nerve wracking thing he’d ever done. With a feather light grip, Lance placed his free hand on Keith’s waist. He resisted a shudder when Keith settled a hand on his shoulder.

There was another long pause.

Keith didn’t say anything, but he had an expectant tilt to his eyebrows. Lance blinked. Right, he was leading. Suddenly, Lance couldn’t remember what he had to do with his feet. Forwards, forwards, together, backwards, backwards, together.

They started sloppy, uneven and out of sync to the music. Lance didn’t care. Keith hadn’t looked away from him, gaze fixed on Lance and lips slightly parted. He couldn’t afford to think about Keith’s pink, probably soft lips right now.

“It’s like you’ve never danced before,” Keith commented, shattering the silence. Somehow, the moment didn’t break.

Lance didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t offended; he was dancing badly. But that was Keith’s fault for looking so amazing and being so amazing and making him so flustered. Not that he could say any of that.

Lance just let out a vague agreeing noise, shutting his eyes and focusing on the music. One, two, three. Get the timing right. It’s all about timing.

Gradually, Lance grew more confident in his feet and his hands, letting his grip tighten just a bit. Keith gave his shoulder a slight squeeze in response. Lance’s heart skipped a beat and he almost stumbled.

When he recovered, he was pretty sure they were at least doing the steps right now. Lance let his eyes open again, immediately taken aback. Keith’s entire posture was relaxed, a blissful expression on his face, his dark eyelashes fanned out against his cheeks. Lance had never seen Keith look this peaceful before.

And knowing that Lance was the reason? His heart was soaring, soaring, soaring.

The lighting had shifted over time, the bright golden glow now a soft purple hue.  
Lance stopped paying any attention to the music, to the people flitting around, to anything that wasn’t Keith.

In this light, Keith was glowing. He was glowing in a separate world with just him and Lance in it, just the gentle music and the gentle light and the gentle, blossoming love.

The rebel locks were still falling in front of Keith’s face. In the short gap between two songs, Lance moved the hand at Keith’s waist to brush the stray hairs behind his ear. Keith startled at the sudden contact, but didn’t say a word, just letting his eyes fall shut again and releasing a contented hum.

Lance’s heart swelled.

They danced to song after song, continuing far longer than Lance had expected, far longer than he had hoped, far longer than he had dreamed. Over time, they had grown closer together, almost chest to chest. Keith’s head was just off the crook of Lance’s neck.

Lance wanted to pull him closer. Lance wanted to wrap his arms around him, hold him tight, hold him dear. He didn’t notice these feelings creep up on him, but now that he was aware of them, he couldn’t imagine them not being there. Keith was so much, and was so beautiful, and Lance wanted him to be his.

Keith moved the hand in Lance’s shoulder up to his neck. Lance took an involuntary breath, wondering, not for the first time, if there was any chance Keith felt the same.

Keith sighed, his eyes drifting open for the first time in many songs. He blinked when he caught Lance staring, but for some reason Lance couldn’t find it within himself to be embarrassed.

“You’re a much better dancer than you give yourself credit for,” Lance whispered, not wanting to break their little bubble.

Keith chuckled, shaking his head. “Whatever you say, Sharpshooter.”

There was a sudden longing in Lance’s chest. Keith looked so soft, and sounded so fond. Surely, if he didn’t feel the same, he’d have stepped back a long time ago.

_When are you going to take your shot, Sharpshooter?_

Keith was watching him again, dazzling eyes fixed on Lance’s. He was so close. When they stepped towards each other, for a brief moment, Lance could feel Keith’s breath on his cheek.

Lance slowed. Keith followed his movements, no challenging glint in his expression. Just open curiosity, and maybe, maybe, hope.

Lance wished his heart would calm down. It was fluttering furiously in his chest, desperate to escape.

They had stopped dancing completely by now. Keith was just staring, imploring with wide, beautiful eyes. Lance couldn’t breathe. He brought his hand upwards, playing with the loose strands by Keith’s ear. They were devastatingly soft.

Keith’s breath hitched.

Without knowing the source of his sudden confidence, Lance placed his fingers on Keith’s cheek, relishing in the feeling of smooth skin against his palm.

The room was still glowing purple, the music still playing peaceful bars.

Keith leaned oh-so-slightly into Lance’s palm, not looking away. Lance’s knees weakened, but he didn’t dare move, didn’t dare break the moment.

Everything was a faint hum around them, a blur in the background.

Lance looked into Keith’s gaze, then to his lips. They were chapped, but plump, and terrifyingly tempting. Lance forced himself to meet Keith’s eyes, only to find them on his own lips.

His mouth went dry.

“Lance,” Keith said, voice almost inaudible.

“Keith,” Lance said, in that same hopeful whisper.

There was noise around them, loud noise.

Lance leaned downwards slightly, edging towards Keith. He was close. So close. Lance wanted him closer. Keith squeezed his hand, applying just the gentlest pressure.

Lance was going to go for it, going to listen to his silly heart, going to push their lips together finally.

That was when the ballroom exploded.

☆☆☆

Keith was thrown backwards. There was screaming, smoke and intense heat, the sound of glass shattering and everything was falling apart. The guests were frantic, running, screaming, panicking. It looked like a battleground. It felt like a battleground.

Coughing, Keith forced himself to his feet, trying to keep up. There were sporadic fires that were growing larger and larger, spreading over the broken furniture and fallen chandeliers.

“Paladins! Try to herd everyone away from the ballroom and to the bridge,” Allura said through the head pieces.

Keith hauled a random diplomat to their feet and pointed to the corridor. He could hear Lance yelling something nearby.

“Pidge, Coran, what happened?” Shiro demanded.

“I don’t know!” Pidge exclaimed. “The cameras were focused on the ballroom, the entire lower floors, and even outside the castle. But we caught nothing!”

“We need to determine what caused the explosion. If this was intentional, the guilty party could be anywhere.”

Keith stiffened. There was no way this was an accident.

“Keith, Lance, get your bayards. Be on the lookout and act as authority figures,” Shiro instructed. “Pidge and Coran, make sure the castle is secure. Figure out what happened and how. Hunk, use the food goo tech to put those fires out. The princess and I will try to regain control of the situation.”

Everything was hazy. Everything felt unreal. A minute ago, he had never been happier, dancing with Lance. He even thought - for a moment there - he might get a kiss, that Lance might like him back.

But the reality of their situation slapped him in the face. They were Paladins of Voltron, in a war, and they needed to protect people. They needed to find whoever was responsible.

They needed to push their feelings aside and focus.

He scanned the room, disorientated. There. Keith darted forwards, occasionally pulling guests to their feet, and reached one of the castle’s secret compartments. He pressed his hand to an indivisible scanner. After a beep, his bayard fell out.

Keith didn’t hesitate to activate the sword. It was a reassuring weight in his hands, familiar and powerful. Across the room, Lance did the same. Keith hurried over, straight through the fires, ignoring the familiar pounding of his heart. He needed to focus.

“Have you spotted any suspicious parties?” Lance asked, eyes landing on the flames on Keith’s suit.

Keith didn’t bother to put them out. They were harmless to him. “Not really. I figure we help anyone injured.”

“Right. Okay. Oh gosh, this is actually happening.”

Keith exhaled, also overwhelmed. But he had to keep it together.

“Can you get the people by the fires? I’ll herd them out to Shiro and Allura.”

“On it.” Keith left Lance and darted straight into the flames.

Several people were struggling to their feet. Keith placed his bayard in his belt and held a blue woman by her shoulders, hauling her to her feet. She tried to walk but stumbled. Gritting his teeth, Keith mumbled an apology and picked her up, resting her over his shoulder. He strained under her weight but he couldn’t leave the others. Keith took a man by his arm and half carried him out.

Lance took the two from Keith, a horrified look on his face. They must’ve had life threatening burns from the way their clothes had been scorched through in places. Keith said nothing and rushed back to the fires.

Help someone off the floor. Carry them to Lance. Help someone off the floor. Carry them to Lance.

Hope it wasn’t too late.

The flames were growing, rising, towering. They climbed up the walls and licked at the ceiling. It was getting harder to breathe.

There was coughing. Keith followed it and found an Olakri pinned by a pile of smashed furniture. He threw away piece by piece until he could reach her torso. He pulled her out and carried her straight to Lance.

It might’ve been too late.

Keith placed her limp body in Lance’s arms and turned straight back to the fires. He was immune. He had to protect those who weren’t.

Distantly, Red roared in his mind. Keith stopped instantly. She pushed at him with urgency. Praying he wasn’t wasting time, Keith shut his eyes as she channeled an image.

It was of him, reaching out with his hands to the flames. It was of him, connecting to the fires, his strength overcoming them. It was of him, dousing the flames and saving lives.

Keith swallowed. Red gave him a reassuring purr before settling back down so he could concentrate.

The fires were all around him. They were burning, scorching, thriving, but they couldn’t harm him.

Keith had no idea what he was doing. But he had to figure it out, he had to focus.

Keith held out one arm, ignoring the way it shook. The flames flickered towards him, as if beckoned, as if lured. He narrowed his eyes and tried to connect with them.

They didn’t respond. Red thrummed another reassurance.

Keith kept going. He held out his second hand and inhaled. For a frightful moment, the fires expanded with him. He let out a breath. The furious heat nearby waned.

Keith shut his eyes and reached out further, looking for the same feeling that Red had in his mind. There was so much energy nearby, so much heat. There was so much fire. He concentrated on all of it, trying to get it to move with his breathing. Keith took shallows breaths and exhaled forcefully.

The room seemed just a bit colder.

Sweat dropped down Keith’s neck. It was distracting. He had to focus.

Keith’s face scrunched up. There was so much. He couldn’t control all of it, but he had to. He pushed himself, reached out further, torso shaking. Keith clenched his jaw and continued to reach out.

He took the smallest breath and the flames roared. He let the air escape and the flames fell.

Keith didn’t dare open his eyes, didn’t dare tune in to the chaos around him. He repeated the process, reaching out, breathing out, putting out.

But there was so much fire.

He was shaking. His core hurt; his arms hurt; his head hurt. But he didn’t let himself relax.

He had to focus.

Keith only thought of fire. It was everywhere in front of him, around him, within him. He breathed out and they relaxed slightly.

Keith’s legs were trembling. His knees buckled out from underneath him and he fell to the floor with a sharp cry, releasing his grip on the fires. Unrestrained, they leapt forwards with the hunger of starving lions.

There was shouting nearby. Keith couldn’t think. Everything ached.

“Keith!”

That was familiar.

“Keith!”

_Lance?_

Out of nowhere, Lance appeared in front of him, blue eyes wide and frantic and pained. Keith didn’t like that.

“I’m fine,” he said, forcing his limbs to cooperate. He staggered up and promptly fell forwards, head falling on Lance’s shoulder.

“Clearly not.”

“I will be fine, then, just give me a minute.” Keith bit down on his tongue and managed to support himself.

Lance kept an arm close to Keith. “I don’t know what you just did, but the fires are definitely weaker.”

“Red gave me instructions, but I couldn’t do it. They’re still there.”

“Most of the smaller fires are gone completely. It worked more than well enough. And Hunk’s just arrived.”

Keith scoured the room, eyes landing on Hunk dousing the final flames with diluted food goo. “Good. Now we need to find those responsible.”

Lance searched his expression. Keith tried not to fidget under his intense gaze, all too aware of how close they were now, how close they were before.

“You’re not going to faint on me?”

“No,” Keith snapped. He tapped his comm. “Is everyone accounted for on the bridge?”

“Almost,” said Allura. “Two diplomats from Fyeik are missing.”

“Or fleeing the crime scene,” Lance pointed out.

“Either way, find them,” Shiro ordered. “Pidge, Hunk and Coran, figure out what you can and do damage control of the ballroom. Allura and I are trying to save the reputation of the coalition.”

“Definitely an attack by the Galra.” Keith scowled and began rushing out of the ballroom. “This was too targeted to be anything but.”

“What do these missing ladies look like?” Lance asked, running to keep up with Keith.

“The Fyeikans are the dark green ones with four arms and button noses,” Allura said.

Lance nodded, even though only Keith would actually see it. They left the castle and paused.

The new Balamera city was in development, the construction site not too far away. Surrounding the manufactured area was an endless stretch of barren green rock and shimmering blue crystals that grew outwards from the earth.

The uneven ground and scattering of crystals provided plentiful areas to hide.

Narrowing his eyes, Keith turned to Lance. “Any ideas?”

Lance pursed his lips. “They’re going to be trying to escape the planet now. So even if we don’t know where they are at the moment, we’ll be able to spot them taking off. If we call our Lions, we can catch them midair.”

“Good plan.” The compliment fell easily.

Lance grinned. “Thanks.”

Keith smiled, hoping he didn’t look too fond, and reached out to Red. She perked up and roared an acknowledgment in response, listening to his call.

For a moment, the two of them just stood there in burnt formal clothes and messed up hair. A thick lining of dust and ash covered their skin. Keith felt filthy and had a lingering headache from over exerting himself putting out the fires, but he concentrated on the task at hand.

Red burst from the castle, charging full speed towards him. A moment later the Blue Lion emerged, right on her tail, a steady streak of determination. Lance waved at the lions as they approached. Keith couldn’t deny the way his heart fluttered at the sight, at the pure excitement Lance showed.

As soon as Red landed, Keith wasted no time jumping in her mouth and settling in the pilot’s chair. “If you keep a lookout on the East side, I’ll wizz round and cover the West.”

“You got it, Keith.”

Ignoring his tiredness, Keith urged Red to speed into an arc. They sliced through the sky. Stopping level with the castle’s spieres, Keith scanned the area in front of him.

There was an unwelcome stillness. Nothing moved. Nothing was there.

Keith shifted anxiously. “Anything on your side?”

“Nothing so far.”

“They couldn’t have already escaped, right?”

After a brief pause, Lance responded, “I don’t see how they could have.”

Keith relaxed his fingers, grip loosening on the controls. Something had been setting him off the entire evening, but it was worst of all now. He had thought something would go wrong. And as much as he’d like to be smug, Keith hadn’t wanted this to happen.

Red offered a short purr, reassuring but bringing his mind back to the situation. There could be a fully fledged Galra ship anywhere. He had to be ready. He had to focus.

But still, there was nothing.

Suddenly, Lance screeched, “On my side!”

Keith burst into action. Red shot over the castle and charged after the Blue Lion. Before Keith could ask what Lance had spotted, two spherical black ships the size of buses emerged from a crevice in the ground. They had cannons at the top and bottom.

They began glowing pink.

Keith dived, twisting and firing upwards. The Galra ships dispersed, moving diagonally, and the laser beam passed into empty air. Lance appeared from the side and shot the ice laser, just missing.

Keith grit his teeth. He flew past the ships to lure them into a fixed path and gained altitude. Lance caught on and followed, firing repeatedly. The ships lurched out of the way. But they were still fixed on Keith.

Feeling a prickle of anger, he flew with renewed vigour. Keith pulled Red into a tight loop, spinning on the spot and blasting back at the ships. It missed.

“They’re like wasps!” Lance exclaimed.

Keith’s brows furrowed. “They're too maneuverable. We have to trap them somehow.”

“The surface has lots of landforms. Try lure them there and I’ll catch them from the other side.”

Keith dived under an overhang, both of the ships following after him. The area was lit up in pink.

Keith grunted and pulled up. Furious blasts skimmed Red’s tail as he dodged. Keith returned fire, missing every shot. Lance emerged from the other side and struck one of the ships head on. It spun out control and crashed into the rock, black smoke trailing off of it.

“One down, one to go,” Lance said.

The Galra ship trailed Lance, firing a continuous stream of pink lightning. Keith dived between them, dodging the blasts and forcing the ship to alter course. The moment he was out of the way again, the ship continued after the Blue Lion.

“Bring it back to the chasms,” Keith instructed.

“Roger that.”

They formed a chain. Lance led the way into the earth, spinning and moving in sharp angles to avoid the Galra ship. Keith followed close behind, unable to land a hit.

The ship stopped firing. It glowed brighter and brighter. Suddenly, it spun and turned to Keith. Startled, he yanked Red to the side.

He was slow. Maybe at the start of the evening he could’ve handled such a move. But after everything, the charged up bolt hit straight on.

Keith screamed. Every nerve stung, crying out in agony. He lost control of his body as the electricity coursed through him.

“Keith!”

He couldn’t move. Some gas clogged the air.

Red crashed into the ground. Hard. Keith swore as they rolled and hit stone after stone. His head throbbed from putting out the fires, from the lightning, from the collision. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t focus.

The rock structures trembled. They would fall soon.

“Quit scaring me! Get your ass up now, Kogane!”

Keith groaned. He forced his eyes open, his vision blurry, and weakly reached out to Red. Despite their physical closeness, he could barely hear her.

Keith blinked and the world sharpened slightly. “Red’s down. Get the last ship.”

“What? I’m not leaving you there! Dammit, why are you so far away?”

The ground shook again, the Balmera unstabilizing.

“You have to,” Keith bit out.

Everything was hazy. All he could focus on was the pain.

“I’m not leaving you there!”

“Lance.”

Something collapsed. It seemed close. Keith couldn’t tell.

“Hang on there. I swear, you better be fine.”

Something moved in front of Red. Keith stared at it. It was dark, but Red’s cracked screen made it impossible to identify details. He couldn’t focus. Then it glowed pink.

“I think it’s back on me,” Keith said slowly.

“Mierda! I’m almost there. I got you Keith. Te sacaré de allí. I’ll be right there-”

Everything exploded into pink. Keith screamed, back arching, muscles tensing. The lightning ripped through his body, toe through his limbs, scratched at his heart.

It burned and burned and burned, but not like fire. It burned like a million scorching daggers stabbing from all sides, all angles.

“Keith!”

Another pink eruption.

It hurt hurt hurt.

Then everything went black.

☆☆☆

“Keith! Por el amor de Dios, hang in there!” Lance yelled, gripping Blue’s controls too tightly.

He navigated the crevice and spotted them. His heart shattered.

The Galra ship was hovering over the Red Lion, talon like legs emerging from its spherical centre to pick her up. Her lights were off, her sides beaten and dented, her joints sparking pink electricity.

Lance let loose all his rage into a single attack, the beam smacking into the ship like a tsunami and forcing it under an overhang. He fired at the rock. The weak structure collapsed onto the ship, smothering it.

Lance was sweating buckets. He hovered in the air, eyes wide and fixed on the crumpled heap that was the Red Lion.

Blue pushed him and he jolted. They landed and Lance leapt out the cockpit, heart pounding for the worst possible reason.

“Guys, get a healing pod ready,” Lance ordered, voice sharp.

“What happened? Lance?” Hunk asked.

Lance ignored him, placing a hand on the Red Lion’s nose. “Come on, come on, you have to let me in. I have to get Keith.”

She didn’t budge.

“Lance? Talk to us!”

Lance let out a growl. “I have to get him help! Work with me. Please. I know you’re hurt too.”

The Red Lion’s jaw opened a crack. Lance slithered inside.

He froze. Wisps of treacherous pink smoke floated all around Keith, occasionally sparking. His skin was raw and red and blistering, easily visible between the burnt holes in his once immaculate suit. There were cuts and gashes and bruises that Lance didn’t know the source of. His head hung over his chest.

Lance’s throat tightened. He was vaguely aware of the others shouting in his ear, but all he could focus on was Keith. Lance unbuckled him and immediately he fell forwards. Grunting, Lance caught him, adjusting Keith until he was in a bridal carry.

For a blissful moment, Lance thought Keith’s eyes flickered open. But they remained tightly shut.

“You said you wouldn’t faint on me,” Lance muttered, walking out of the Red Lion. “You said you’d be fine. So why do we always end up like this? I don’t like bonding moments when you might not wake up.”

Keith didn’t react. Lance shuddered and reached Blue. She let out a distressed noise as Lance sat down, holding Keith close with one hand and using the other to pilot.

“Lance! Answer us! What happened?” Shiro demanded.

Lance swallowed, using picking up the Red Lion as a distraction. “Keith.”

“You have to give us more than that.”

“He’s… it’s bad. He drained himself with the fires, then the Red Lion got hit, I don’t even know how many times, with this weird pink lightning and she crashed a lot and it’s just… it’s not good.”

There was a stunned silence.

“I have a pod prepared,” Coran said. “What of the traitors?”

“Crushed under rocks.” Lance didn’t feel an ounce of sympathy, not with Keith lying unconscious in his arms.

“Good.” Allura’s voice was cold. “The guests are all together and I’m reassuring them of their safety. But Keith is the priority at the moment.”

Lance urged Blue to hurry. She sped up, careful to keep her flight path smooth. Lance let his eyes fall to Keith.

Keith, who not so long ago had been dancing peacefully, without a care in the world. Keith, who never showed unnecessary weakness, who was always fast, strong, powerful. Keith, who was lying motionless on his chest.

Keith, who Lance cared for so, so so much.

The moment Blue touched down in her hangar, Lance half ran, half stumbled out. Hunk met him there, but he didn’t release his grip on Keith. He just tightened his hold. Hunk didn’t question him about it.

They passed a couple concerned guests in the corridors. Someone gasped as Lance sprinted down the halls, almost knocking them over. He yelled an apology but didn’t look back.

It was cold inside the med bay. There were a shocking number of other patients lying on benches, some in and some out of consciousness. Some had people standing next to them, providing words of comfort.

Lance lowered Keith onto the nearest operating table, stepping aside for Coran and Hunk. They knew the most about first aid. He trusted them to help Keith.

Lance stared as they removed Keith’s ruined clothes, exposing even more ruined skin. They left him in his underwear, as the under suits typically worn when in the pods would further irritate his wounds. Coran applied a cream to the worstly damaged areas before carefully carrying Keith into the pod.

The doors slid shut.

It wasn’t the first time Lance had been present when someone was placed in a pod, but it felt like a fresh wound. Hunk placed a hand on his shoulder. Lance’s eyes snapped to him. His own outfit was equally destroyed: burnt, ripped and coated in ash. Lance knew he must look similar.

“He’ll be fine. You got him out quickly,” Coran said in a knowing voice, before turning to the other injured people in the room.

Lance coughed. “Who said what? Nothing, exactly.”

Hunk sighed. “Lance, everyone knows. Actually, everyone’s known for a while. Probably before you did.”

Heat rose to Lance’s cheeks. “Oh.”

“So yeah, don’t worry about us analysing your reactions. It’s too late for that.”

Lance avoided making eye contact. “Lovely.”

“But hey, at least you don’t have to worry about Allura or Shiro thinking it’s a bad idea. There was a whole supposedly unprompted discussion about whether or not a relationship between Paladins would have negative side effects. They actually think it’ll help the mind bond things, and-”

“Dude, I love you, but please stop talking,” Lance interrupted.

“Hunk, Coran, Lance, did everything go alright?” Allura asked through the comms.

“Yes, Keith should make a full recovery and emerge in a week or so,” Coran reported.

“Finally, some good news. Coran, continue tending to the wounded. We’ve decided the next course of action and will announce it now.”

Lance didn’t react when Hunk wrapped an arm around his shoulders, urging him forwards. The adrenaline was wearing off and all he could really feel was dread and tiredness.

They walked to the bridge in silence. When they arrived, the politicians and diplomats didn’t seem to notice them. Lance hated the fearful atmosphere in the room. Everyone had wide eyes, torn clothes and broken spirits.

Allura stood tall in the centre, her hair a tangled mess. She cleared her throat. “Dear guests, thank you for your patience. I can reassure you that the responsible party has been dealt with by our Red and Blue Paladins. Unfortunately, the former was wounded, and is currently recovering in the medbay.”

There were shocked gasps and hushed murmuring. Allura had sold the impression that Voltron was untouchable very well, but it had been thoroughly shattered.

“While we have locked down the castle and upped our security measures, for safety reasons, we are requesting that you will remain with us for a longer period than expected. This is merely for us to formally ensure that there are no other individuals that have the appearance of being interested in the coalition, only to work for the Galra.”

Lance blinked. He hadn’t been expecting that, but then again, he also hadn’t been thinking far ahead.

“I’m sorry to say that the evening has been cut short by the tragic turn of events. I assure you, the Castle of Lions is incredibly technologically advanced, and there should be no casualties. In terms of practicalities of sleeping arrangements, the Black Paladin and myself shall escort guests to their rooms. We ask that you do not leave them and reassure you that they are well equipped to cater to your needs, including spare changes of clothes. Further details about temporary life aboard the castle shall be announced tomorrow. I wish you all good night, and hope that the future will be brighter.”

There was some hesitant applauding, but very few bothered.

Lance weaved between the crowd, reaching Shiro. “What are the rest of the paladins doing?”

“Going to bed,” he answered. “You are all exhausted and tomorrow will be hectic.”

Lance frowned. “What about you?”

Shiro sighed. “Allura and I will manage. Adults of Voltron, remember?”

It was probably meant to be funny. It wasn’t. Lance forced a grin anyway, even though they both knew it was painfully fake.

“Y’know, seventeen is considered fully grown in some cultures.”

Shiro nodded. “I know you’re capable. But the only thing left to do this evening is tedious, and boring, and repetitive, and we should have it handled. You don’t need to suffer through this for no reason.”

Lance nodded slowly. “I guess… see you tomorrow then?”

“Sleep well, Lance,” Shiro said, giving him a weak smile that didn’t meet his eyes. This evening had taken its toll on everyone.

Lance walked as if pulled by strings straight to his room, his exhaustion finally catching up with him. He was emotionally and physically drained. Taking advantage of the fact that most people wouldn’t be able to shower yet, Lance quickly washed himself, glad to scrub off the layer of grime and dirt. He didn’t bother with his face mask or headphones, knowing he’d be restless and would knock them in his sleep.

When his head hit the pillow, his body relaxed instantly, but his mind was racing. Too much had happened in too little time. Dancing with Keith, almost kissing Keith, the explosion, the fires, the battle, the injury.

Lance tossed and tuned, running a hand over his face. Sometimes, he really hated being a paladin. Sometimes, he wanted nothing more than to run crying to his family, to hug his mamá, to eat his favourite foods and play in the ocean as if there was no space war. More than all that though, Lance wanted Keith to be healed and safe.

He thought of Keith’s peaceful expression in the ballroom. He thought of Keith falling after subduing the fires. He thought of Keith unconscious and wounded in the cockpit of the Red Lion. He thought of Keith limp in his arms.

When Lance did finally drift off, he didn’t dream. He thought it was better that way.

The next morning, Lance felt sluggish. He forced himself to bother with his routines, just for the sense of familiarity. Once he was dressed, he steeled himself and left his room.

There was a lot of noise. Following it, Lance reached the dining room, which was considerably busier than normal. Even with additional chairs taking up most of the floor space, some people were forced to stand as they ate a plate of food goo. Hunk was serving up plate after plate, handing them out with no time for idling.

For a solid minute, Lance just stared. Then someone prodded him in the back. He spun round, gaze landing on an Olkari elder.

“You’ll need to wait in line.” The elder had a deep scowl etched into his face.

Lance didn't bother point out that he actually lived here, or that he didn’t really have an appetite. He just nodded and swiftly left the room.

It resembled a hotel so much that it was disorientating.

Lance wandered around the corridors, passing some familiar and less familiar faces, looking for Shiro and Allura. He didn’t want to distract them from whatever important task they were probably doing, but he did want to know the plan. And how he could help.

“Excuse me, Lance?”

He stopped in his tracks. “Yes?”

Haeshi, the mauve diplomat that had been trying to advertise her planet, gave him a smile. “I was wondering if you could show me the way to the lounge?”

Lance nodded, even though he was pretty sure last time they’d encountered she was mad at him for accidentally spraying nunvill on her. But Haeshi seemed to have completely forgotten about that incident.

“Tell me, is life usually like this on the mighty Castle of Lions?” Haeshi asked in a pleasant manner. Yet despite her warm tone, there was an odd tension.

Lance was glad the lounge wasn’t far. “To an extent. It’s a bit different as we’re in the aftermath of a direct attack.”

Haeshi didn’t react. “It is a shame. You all almost seemed underprepared.”

“Sorry?”

“Excuse my bluntness, but it seems that you could use Doryenn’s assets even more than I feared.”

Lance sighed, not bothering to hide his definitely rude reaction. “Perhaps you’re right, though I wouldn’t know. The specifics of our treaties and alliances are controlled by the Princess of Altea and Black Paladin.”

The use of their formal titles caused a flicker of discomfort to cross Haeshi’s face. “I see.”

Lance stopped at the doorway. “Well, this is the lounge. Please don’t hesitate to ask if you need anything else.”

Haeshi gave him a curt nod, swivelled on her heels and left.

Lance relaxed immediately. Haeshi had an unsettling presence, as if she was beyond intelligent despite her simple angle.

After a couple moments of standing doing nothing, Lance headed to the bridge. The only other person present there was Pidge.

“Hey Lance,” Pidge said, gaze fixed on her device.

“Hey Pigeon. Where’s C-”

“In the med bay, helping people out of pods.”

Lank shifted his weight on the balls of his feet. “And Hunk’s in the kitchen?”

Pidge didn’t look up still. “Yep.”

“And you’re…”

“Cataloguing everyone's rooms, requests, possible planets to stop on and forms of entertainment.”

Lance blinked. “I probably shouldn’t distract you.”

“That wouldn’t be great, no.”

They were plunged into silence. Lance scratched his arm, having no idea what to do, how to help. Everyone was busy doing jobs, important jobs, and he was just… loitering.

The doors swooshed open. Allura and Shiro walked with purposeful strides.

“Lance, good, you’re up.” Allura headed right for the controls.

Lance coughed. “Yep, up and ready to go.”

“We wanted your thoughts on whether or not we should allow people to return to their home worlds immediately.”

Startled, Lance didn’t say anything. He glanced from Shiro to Allura. They were both watching him with tired eyes, but they didn’t pressurise him, rather curious for his opinion.

Lance stood taller. “The longer we have people up here, the more complaints we’ll get, the worse we’ll look. Why wait?”

Shiro rapped his knuckles on a metal surface. “If there are others who are working for the Galra amongst these diplomats, we would be putting our allies at risk.”

“Could we do some weird mixture of both then? Have Pidge fire up an algorithm going through who’s most likely to betray us, and drop them off last? Like, we know for a fact the Balmerans are on our side.”

Allura rubbed her forehead. “We already used an algorithm just to get the list of invitees. We overlooked something, or misjudged something, and we don’t have the time to figure out what. And if we let some leave, and not others, it’ll look like favouritism. We need the impression of complete neutrality.”

Lance winced, the pressure of the delicate situation waying down on him. “And we can’t interrogate the traitors from yesterday.”

“Exactly,” Shiro said, sounding years older than he actually was.

Lance bit his lip. “I don’t think we have a choice, really. We have to let them leave eventually. To save the Voltron Coalition’s image, we should probably go for sooner rather than later. If we drop them off instead of let them fly back, there is no chance of an ambush. And we can do our best to make frequent visits to give us more data to figure out who might betray us in the future.”

There was a pause.

“See? He agrees with me,” Shiro said, crossing his arms and grinning at Allura.

She huffed. “Alright, that does seem to be the general consensus. Pidge, I’m going to be really annoying again and ask you to focus on structuring a drop off timetable as opposed to… everything that was going to help coordinate everyone’s stay.”

Pidge groaned, loudly, shutting her computer lid. “Stop changing your priorities every twenty minutes.”

“I’ll do my best.”

Pidge adjusted her glasses and opened her computer again, typing away furiously. “I can get a first draft of the schedule done within fifteen minutes, but if we start with the Balmerans and Olkari, we can get going right away.”

“Excellent. Shiro, if you announce that we’ll be dropping people off soon.”

Shiro nodded and turned to leave, his gaze landing on Lance for a moment.

“I can help inform them?” Lance offered.

Shiro nodded again, beckoning Lance over. “We’re on it.”

They left without another word. Shiro walked fast and Lance had to put in effort to keep up.

When they reached the lounge, where almost everyone had gathered by now, Shiro rattled off the current and future state of affairs. Almost as soon as he was done, there were a million questions and confused shouts.

Lance and Shiro split up to answer as many people as possible.

Lance realised very quickly why Shiro had sent the paladins to bed yesterday evening instead of having them interact with the diplomats. It was draining. He’d probably would have realised this earlier, if he spent the party as Shiro and Allura had.

Feeling a sudden wave of sympathy, Lance set his jaw and squared his shoulders. They shouldn’t have to deal with politics so much. He could lighten the load for them at the very least.

He kept repeating this thought process throughout the next few hours, as he cycled through the same conversation.

“Yes, you will be able to go home soon, we’re just going to this planet first.”

“Not to worry, we will be making second rounds for those who are injured.”

“The Princess creates the wormholes herself, so no, she cannot see you right now.”

“The bathroom is just this way, if you would follow the signs.”

Eventually, when one particularly stubborn woman wouldn’t listen to Lance, Shiro walked over and repeated exactly what he had said. But for some reason, when it came from Shiro, she was suddenly cooperative.

Lance groaned. “I swear, if I knew I’d be dealing with space Karens, I wouldn’t have volunteered.”

“I doubt that,” Shiro said.

Lance rolled his eyes. “Okay, maybe I’m exaggerating, but still.”

Shiro peered at him, then at the few remaining people in the lounge. “You know, if you were to suddenly remember something else productive-”

Lance leapt forwards and almost ran out the room, yelling over his shoulder. “I’ve been dying to practice with water, actually, so, I’ll be at the pool if you need me bye!”

Lance heard Shiro chuckling as he rushed for the pool, not even bothering to stop at his room to change into his swimming trunks. Keith had pushed the boundaries of what they knew was possible at the ball, and Lance was determined to keep up.

When he reached the pool, the room rotated the right way up, Lance sat down at the edge of the water and stared at it.

“Uh, Blue, I’m actually going in blind here so some kind of help would be great.”

Blue’s presence grew in his mind as she channeled an image. It seemed like the closest thing Lance would get to instructions, so he shut his eyes and focused on the image.

It was of him, in a forest, standing with his hands outstretched. It was of him, reaching out to water he couldn’t see. It was of him, pulling water from the environment.

It was of him finding hidden water. And using it.

Lance let out a gasp. Blue let out a comforting purr as he regrounded himself. Lance stared at the still water before him, a resource that made him stronger.

“I’m just going to give this a go, but I’m probably going to look stupid doing it.”

Blue hummed in his mind warmly.

Lance took a breath and held out one hand over the surface of the pool. Letting his eyes flickered shut, he tried to feel it out without any of his main senses. He had an awareness of Blue, a constant, cool presence in his mind. He could extend that to water everywhere.

Lance could detect it. A large source nearby, just out of his grasp. Gritting his teeth, Lance banished all irrelevant thoughts. It was just him and the water. Just him and the water.

Lance felt a slight tingling sensation in his arm as he connected to the individual droplets.

It snapped Lance out of focus. There was a sudden splash as water fell.

“Ack!”

Blue was highly amused, letting out a giant space robot cat equivalent to a laugh. In his mind.

When had his life gotten this weird?

Lance pushed his hair back and tried again. He used both hands and concentrated on the presence of the water. This time, when he felt the tingling, he didn’t react. The feeling grew, spreading up his arms and into his torso. Lance didn’t let it distract him.

He had to focus.

The tingling shifting into something more pressing, something more painful. Lance swallowed and flexed his fingers. He heard water moving. His arms were starting to ache.

Gradually, Lance let his eyes open. His jaw dropped, but he didn’t let his posture fall. The water from the pool had risen, growing like a wave towards him. Lance twisted a wrist, despite his screaming muscles, and the water twisted.

It followed his movement; it followed him.

Lance’s arms burned. He screeched and dropped his connection to the water. It all fell in one thunderous crash, sending gallons outwards and over the edge. Lance let out an undignified sound as he was doused, thoroughly drenched from head to toe.

Once again, Blue let out that weird laugh, and Lance scowled. He turned to leave and froze.

“Wow,” Malaya breathed, green eyes wide. “That was incredible.”

“How long were you standing there?” Lance asked, flushing. Nobody needed to see him drench himself while trying to use his powers.

Malaya looked away. “Not too long, I was on my way to the kitchen. I am sorry for watching, but you were just so concentrated and fascinating. The way water responded to you… it's magical.”

Lance waved his hand. “It’s fine. I thought we stopped at your planet a short while back?”

“I’m waiting for a friend in the pods,” Malaya revealed.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Lance said.

Malaya coughed. “If I may, how did you do that?”

“Oh! Our bonds with our Lions, of course. It was shocking at first, but now the idea that they’re empowering us seems so natural.”

“That’s incredible.” Malaya took a step forwards. “What else have the Lions taught you?”

Lance shrugged, suddenly not liking her attention. It felt weirdly intimate. “Um. Not much, I guess?”

“That’s a shame,” Malaya said, taking another step forwards. She looked as if she had something to say, but didn’t know how to phrase it.

There was an uncomfortable tension. Lance was still embarrassed and his waterlogged clothes were beginning to bother him.

“Did you need something?”

Malaya shook her head.

Another beat of tension.

Lance grabbed a towel, patting down his clothes until he at least wasn’t dripping all over the floor. “I have to shower, and I don’t think you’re technically meant to be here, so I’m gonna need you to leave.”

“Oh! Of course. My apologies Lance.” Malaya gave him a polite bow, too low for the situation really, and hurried back down the corridor.

“Bye! Have a good day! And… she didn’t hear me, did she? Smooth, not awkward Lance is making a comeback.”

For the third time in such a short period, Blue laughed at Lance through his mind.

☆☆☆

There was a silence on the ship. No one dared speak in Zarkon’s presence.

Zarkon glanced from one technician to the other, his face blank. “The attack was a success?”

“Yes, Sire, the reports indicate that the opening ball was ruined, and a Paladin was injured.”

Haggar narrowed her eyes. “If a Paladin is recovering, perhaps it is best if we push our plans forward, and take advantage of this opportunity.”

Zarkon gripped his spiked spear tightly. “I will not have our victory risked due to your impatience, witch. We have the information we need.”

“I apologise.”

Zarkon turned to the commanders. “The troops have been organised as requested?”

“Yes. Some of our colonies in the adjacent quadrants are poorly defended, but general Pleiyll has gathered the forces around her ship. They are ready to attack.”

The Galra emperor turned his back to them, running a hand over the scar on his face, “Good. It is almost time to remind the universe why we have ruled for the past ten thousand years.”

☆☆☆

He was vaguely aware of the cold. It was all he could detect, wherever he was. He couldn’t bring himself to care.

There was a sound. Something opening.

He was falling. Someone caught him, stopping him from hitting the white floor beneath him.

Keith blinked. His surroundings came to him gradually. He was in the medbay, still shivering from the cryo freezing in the pod, held up by a pair of strong arms.

“Keith?”

His gaze snapped up. Lance was supporting him, eyes soft. Just to the side were Pidge and Hunk, but otherwise the room was empty.

Keith coughed and forced his still somewhat numb legs to work, managing to stand upright by himself. “I’m okay.”

Lance hovered close, leaving an arm out for Keith to take if he needed to, just like when he had collapsed in the ballroom.

Keith frowned. “Wait, what happened?”

Hunk let out a short hum. “How much do you remember?”

“There was the ball, and dancing.” Keith fought back a blush and continued. “Then the fires. And then a battle?”

Lance ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, and then you did something dumb and reckless, as usual, and got hurt, as usual!”

Keith stilled. There was a shift in the atmosphere that he didn’t know how to deal with.

Lance glared at Keith. “Please tell me, why is it always you that takes the hit? You’re too damn stupid and selfless, Samurai!”

“Thanks… for being there to carry me out each time,” Keith said slowly.

Lance let out a breath. “Cradling you in my arms is great and all, but how about no more bonding moments as a result of near death experiences?”

Keith snorted. Pidge and Hunk glanced at each other. Lance stiffened and covered his mouth with his hand.

It clicked.

Keith’s eyes widened. “Wait a second, you said you didn’t remember, you dickhead! You made me look like an idiot in front of everyone!”

Before he could berate Lance thoroughly, as he deserved, the doors swished open again. Allura, Shiro and Coran strode straight towards Keith, looking relieved. It made him feel warm.

“I’m so glad to see you up again, my boy,” Coran said.

Keith made to respond, but then Shiro was sweeping him up in a hug, pressing Keith’s head to his chest.

“I am, in fact, fine,” Keith pointed out, arms flailing to the sides.

Shiro silently hugged him tighter in response. Sighing, Keith resigned himself to his fate, wrapping his arms around Shiro. Eventually, they parted and Keith made a show of taking in large gulps of air.

Shiro shook his head, ruffling Keith’s hair. “It’s great that you’re up, but why are you still in just your underwear?”

Keith froze. His mouth opened and shut. There was snickering. He yelped, grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt from the nearby table and threw them on.

Face burning, he turned to glare at Lance, Hunk and Pidge. “Why didn’t you tell me when I emerged from the pod?”

Pidge pursed her lips. “Someone didn’t seem to mind - hey!” Lance elbowed her side, cutting her off.

Keith tilted his head to the side, as Pidge retaliated by bombarding Lance with her sharp joints. They showed no sign of stopping anytime soon.

Keith turned to the responsible people in the room. “How long was I out?”

Allura had her device out, probably planning again. “A week and a day.”

“It was so weird on the castle the first couple days,” Hunk said, scratching his head. “It was like some space bed and breakfast. And the guests kept thinking we were their personal stewards. Oh, Yellow Paladin this, oh Yellow Paladin that.”

Keith snorted. “Definitely glad to have missed that. I think if I was stuck dealing with people for more than half a day I’d go insane.”

Shiro wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulders. “You probably shouldn’t work in customer service then.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. I’m quite happy working here with Red, actually.” Keith stiffened and removed himself from Shiro’s side. “How is she? She’s fine, right?”

Hunk patted Keith on the back. “She’s all healed up and roaring to go. I helped with repairs between practicing connecting to earth with Yellow. We’re planetside right now by the way, so if you want to go for a spin there’ll be lots to look at.”

Keith grinned. “Well, you’ll know where I’ll be-”

“In bed,” Shiro said firmly, crossing his arms. “You’ll be in bed, resting and recovering your energy after being in cryo freeze for over a week.”

Keith sighed, but one look at Shiro’s face made it very clear that arguing would be pointless. “Alright, fine, Mum. I’ll head to my room then.”

“Right you will.” Shiro didn’t react to the ‘mum’ comment in the slightest. He’d had far too long to get used to the barbs.

Keith groaned but left for his room. He wasn’t allowed to do much for the next couple days. He rotated between drawing, sharpening his blades, reading and trying to summon fireballs. Most of his standard training and flying activities had been considered too straining, so the moment he was cleared, he jumped in Red and went out for a spin.

By now, all of the politicians had returned home. The Castle of Lions was still parked on Aikyl, the new planet of the Traujeerans, as it had just dropped off a couple that had been in the pods. Aikyl resembled their previous planet in the sense that it had a solid rock layer on top of a liquid one, but rather than having a core of green acid, the centre was a molten transparent mineral.

Keith flew slowly, gliding from the castle towards the new city. It was sleek and modern, composed of towering structures and lit with neon lights that lined the buildings and streets. In the late afternoon sun, the glass-like surfaces shone.

Red nudged at Keith with a touch of impatience.

Keith chuckled and adjusted his grip on the controls. “Sometimes I forget how much of an adrenaline junkie you are.”

Red grumbled and dived, plummeting head-first. Leaning back, Keith grinned and enjoyed the sudden rush. He let the ground grow closer, and closer, until finally he pulled up. They veered perpendicular to the surface, just skimming over the vegetation.

Laughing, Keith spun, almost drilling through the sky and piercing the clouds. They burst through the thin layer and darted across it, the sun catching Red’s freshly painted surfaces and glistening.

After a short while, they dived again, bursting down into the open air. They were between the city and the castle, flying over a lake that looked large enough to be a sea.

Charging forwards, Keith reached the buildings in no time. He weaved between the towers. He lowered and hovered above the foot traffic, enjoying the gasps of awe and points from the citizens.

“Shall we give them a show?” Keith asked, still smiling.

Red purred and managed to pick up even more speed. Keith smirked and pushed forwards towards the centre of the city: a singular oval structure that pierced the heavens. He narrowed his eyes and sprung downwards, just pulling up in time to avoid colliding into the ground, and began spiralling around it. When he reached the top, he dived, moving parallel to the tower.

_Wait for it._

Keith could make out individuals below.

_Wait for it._

Red charged up her cannons but didn’t fire, using them to glow.

_Wait for it._

_Now!_

Keith yanked on the controls and Red shot over the road, tail nearly scraping the ground. Keith didn’t slow. He used his momentum to propel himself back upwards, throwing his head back and whooping.

He’d missed this.

Relaxing, Keith let Red take control and steer. She led them through the city skyline, testing between the tops of buildings with far fewer fancy manoeuvres. This way, Keith could appreciate the marvel of the futuristic engineering and alien nature.

The two suns were beginning to set, casting a golden glow over the landscape. The light caught on the material and turned the walls into shimmering planes, projecting different gemstone-like colours depending on the angle.

Keith let out a contented hum, watching as they left the city and approached the lake. “Nothing but empty space over there. Want to try something new?”

Red perked up, excitement clear through their bond. Taking that as a solid yes, Keith placed his hands back on the controls. They shot out from the city as a single streak of red against the bright blue and amber sky.

When they were above the lake, Keith laxed his grip and let his instincts take over. He pulled Red into a spin, moving in an arc overall in a way that had blood rushing to his head. They dived and skimmed the water, Red’s tail sending it splashing outwards. When they twisted and flew in the opposite direction, Keith spotted the frayed droplets catching the light and refracting. There was also something by the lake.

Red buzzed with energy. As they blasted across the water, she moved faster and faster, their streak of red growing longer through the sky. They lurched upwards and continued in that direction, performing a series of loops that sent them through the surface of the lake.

Keith enjoyed the thrill of the moment, not minding the slightly disorientating effect of switching between air and sea.

After a while, when the suns were barely a smidge in the horizon, Keith found himself slumping back against the chair. Red let out a comforting purr as she drifted gently towards the shore of the lake. Keith didn’t bother to watch, trusting her to land. Instead, he unbuckled and stretched, as she flew so smoothly that it wouldn’t knock over a coin on its side.

When they touched down, Keith took off his helmet and tucked it under one arm. He walked out onto the soft spring grass by the lake and sighed.

“Hey man.”

Keith shrieked and spun in his heel, holding his bayard out in front of him.

He blinked.

Lance blinked back at him.

“So uh, could you move the bayard from my throat?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow.

Keith retracted his arm, feeling heat creep up his cheeks. “Sorry, sorry. You just-”

“Scared the shit out of you?”

“Surprised me.” Keith put away his bayard, glaring.

Lance wasn’t phased. He was kneeling by the water in his armour, covered in splashes. “Not entirely sure how Blue evaded your notice, but okay.”

Keith glanced at the Blue Lion, towering beside them, and coughed. “I let Red land and she must’ve decided to join you. And I didn’t spot you while over the lake, so…”

Lance waved a hand, turning back to the water. “Don’t worry. I’d actually be concerned if you did spot us while doing all your crazy Red Paladin tricks.”

“Crazy Red Paladin tricks?” Keith repeated, settling down beside Lance.

“Yeah, when you’re doing something so fast or reckless or sharp that no one else could recreate,” Lance said easily, as if the casual compliment wasn’t doing weird things to Keith’s heart rate.

Stretching out his legs and leaning back on his arms, Keith let his gaze fall on Lance. “What’ve you been up to, then? You seem pretty focused.”

“Well, when I wasn’t distracted by a certain someone in the sky, I was working with Blue to strengthen my connection with water.”

“Oh,” Keith said. There was something immensely gratifying about Lance getting distracted by him.

Lance rolled his eyes. “Yeah, oh.”

“I didn’t mean to imply anything.” Keith spoke quickly, somewhat panicked.

Lance grinned at him. “Don’t worry.”

Keith nodded dumbly, stuck staring at Lance’s peaceful expression. He looked so calm, and happy, despite how tiring training with the elements was. Shiro’s first attempt at even asking the Black Lion about it had ended with him sleeping the rest of the day. Apparently, teleportation was much more draining than the others.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Lance held out a hand above the lake. His face scrunched up adorably, not that Keith noticed, and then the water reacted. Small ripples broke out over the surface. They grew larger and more frequent until a dip formed. From the centre, delicate droplets rose.

Keith’s jaw dropped, but he forced himself to stay quiet and not disrupt Lance.

More and more water joined the floating ball. Lance gritted his teeth and tensed his muscles in his arm. More and more water moved. More and more water listened to his call.

Keith gaped as gallons of water hovered above the lake. Lance moved his hand upwards and the mass hovered higher. Gently, Lance relaxed his arm, and the water returned to the lake.

Lance caught Keith’s gaze and smirked. “Impressive, I know.”

“That was amazing,” Keith said, eyes still impossibly wide.

Lance shifted, as if disbelieving, a pretty pink tint dusting his cheeks. “Uh, thanks.”

“Seriously, I mean it,” Keith pressed. “That was amazing.”

“Says the guy who can put out a room of flames first try.”

“I didn’t manage to put them all out,” Keith said, crossing his arms. “And Red told me exactly what to do. And I almost passed out after.”

Lance didn’t look convinced. “Yeah, but you also create fireballs-”

“You just made a massive water ball and held it up!”

“But you can walk through fire-”

“And you can breathe underwater!”

“Fine,” Lance snapped, voice lacking any actual anger. “I guess we’re just both amazing.”

Keith snorted. “Yeah, that works.”

From their sides, the Lions gave off a low grumble, but Keith couldn’t interpret the exact emotion behind it. They seemed vaguely impatient, unimpressed, but also fond? Lance didn’t react to them though, so Keith followed his lead and proceeded to ignore it.

The final glimpses of the two suns vanished, casting the area in a warm mauve glow. Above them, the stars emerged, dancing amongst the darkness and twinkling down at them. Between the gorgeous lake, peaceful quiet and stunning sky, Keith was struck by how romantic the setting was.

Suddenly unable to look at Lance, with his perfect skin and captivating eyes, Keith stared purposefully at the water. Time passed slowly. Keith laid down, facing the stars and forgetting about all the responsibilities that came with being a paladin.

There was a soft breeze that brushed his skin and played with his hair. Keith’s eyes fell shut and he sighed.

“You're not mad at me, are you?” Lance said out of nowhere.

Keith sat upright. “What? Why?”

Lance bit his lip, his gaze hesitantly meeting Keith’s. “I lied about forgetting the bonding moment.”

“Oh. Um.”

“I am sorry about that, I should say,” Lance confessed, hugging his knees. “I probably should’ve been honest outright. Maybe we could’ve gotten where we are now earlier.”

Keith was reeling. He hadn’t been even remotely prepared for this kind of conversation.

“I didn’t get over it,” Lance said, then realised how he phrased that and immediately groaned, covering his mouth with his hands.

Keith stared at him for a moment before letting out a chuckle. “It was a great moment, huh?”

Lance adjusted his legs to face Keith more directly. Instantly, Keith noticed the shift in the atmosphere, the way it seemed impossibly delicate. He had to be careful.

“It was an important moment, so again, sorry for pretending it didn’t happen. I just wasn’t ready to think about the implications and ended up hurting you.”

Keith stiffened, heart beating faster. Implications made it sound like… like maybe… maybe Lance had felt the way they were pulled to each other, maybe Lance felt the same way about him.

Lance swallowed thickly and Keith found himself watching his Adam’s apple bob up and down.

They were close. When had they gotten that close? They were sitting right next to each other, a small slither between their legs.

Keith glanced up, surprised to find Lance already looking at him. His expression was the same as when they were dancing, when they almost kissed.

Keith’s heart pounded. He wanted to take a risk, to follow his instincts. He reached out tentatively with one hand, stopping halfway between them.

Lance just watched the movement.

Keith froze. Lance hadn’t reacted. Maybe he’d read this wrong, he’d gotten this all wrong, this wasn’t what Lance wanted-

Lance held out his own hand, connecting his palm to Keith’s and intertwining their fingers. His hand was soft. His eyes were softer, shining in the gentle lighting of twilight.

“¿Como estas tan lindo?” Lance murmured, not looking away.

Keith had no idea what that meant, but Lance hadn’t pulled back. He felt hope rise within him. Maybe-

“Keith? Lance? Come in.”

Keith recoiled, heart hammering. That came from his helmet. Keith turned away from Lance, hiding his red face. He threw on his helmet and put up the visor to made it harder for Lance to spot his furious blush.

“Shiro? What’s going on?” Lance asked, and when Keith risked a glance, he was also facing away.

“We’ve received a distress call from the Olakri. We need to warp there, now.”

Keith was already halfway back to Red when he responded, “Be right at the castle.”

The moment he had leapt into the pilot’s seat and strapped in, Red took off, blasting through the sky. Lance was right behind them.

“We’ve just received one from the Balmerans as well,” Allura said, horrified.

Keith clenched his jaw and urged Red to hurry.

Lance took a sharp breath. “Um, hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you might get one from the Traujeerans too.”

Keith turned to the city and gasped. Large black shapes with purple lights whizzed across the buildings, firing beams of energy.

The Galra were attacking in three places at once.

☆☆☆

Lance fought against the rising fear within him.

“Shiro, what do we do?” Hunk asked, voice squeaky and panicked.

“We can’t leave any defenceless,” Keith said.

Shiro cursed. “There isn’t a choice. We have to split up to cover them all. This is probably Zarkon’s attempt to wipe us out completely, so there’ll be multiple waves too. Hunk and Pidge, use the castle to open a wormhole to the Olkari. I’ll use Black to teleport to the Balmerans. Keith, Lance, protect the Traujeerans.”

The others were yelling something, but it was specific to the respective planets so Lance blocked it out and focused on keeping up with the Red Lion. Keith had stormed forwards, directly for the city.

Lance narrowed his eyes. “How did they even find Aikyl? Their location wasn’t broadcasted to prevent exactly this from happening.”

“A spy,” Keith said curtly.

“But the two infiltrators died before the return trips,” Lance pointed out, glancing at the projection of Keith on his screen. “There’s a final mole.”

Keith scowled. “Of course there is. Great. Let’s deal with the Galra fleet first.”

Lance nodded, staring at the rapidly approaching city. “Strategy?”

“That’s normally your thing.”

“Appear from above and knock them out of the sky like the pests they are?” Lance offered.

Keith grinned. “Sounds perfect.”

Pidge’s groan carried through the helmets. “Save your flirting for later!”

Lance spluttered. Before he could protest, Shiro reminded them all to concentrate, sounding slightly winded. Lance gritted his teeth and glared at the Galra fleet swarming the city. At least he had Keith with him to defend this planet.

Lance gained altitude and used the clouds for cover. Blue’s scans indicated that they were now above the buildings, but Lance already knew that from the flashes of purple light.

He dived, bursting into the fray. He fired once, twice, twisted and then fired a third, fourth, fifth shot. The small ships fell like flies. A larger one locked onto the Blue Lion. Lance took a quick turn, using a tower to separate them. The ship followed a pace behind.

Suddenly, it exploded.

“Got your back,” Keith said.

Lance’s stomach fluttered, but he forced himself to focus. “Thanks.”

Lance charged up the ice laser, using the continuous beam to catch several ships in one go. Beside him, Keith did the same with fire.

Lance shot towards the ground, catching ships that were reigning down on the street. He took one down, then three, then six, then eleven. But more kept coming.

Tightening his grip on the controls, Lance urged Blue to hurry and dodged the ships tailing him. He flew in a sharp arc, blasting and catching them. But more kept coming.

Lance flew over ground level, firing at ships attacking citizens. He cleared a road, then another, then another. More Galra moved down to fill the gaps. Lance blew them up. But more kept coming.

Giant ships the size of motorways were closing in on the edges of the city. They were the source of the smaller ships. There had to be a limited supply of them, but more kept coming.

“We need a better strategy,” Keith announced.

Lance twisted and just dodged a stream of hits. “Definitely. If we take down the control ship, one of the big ones, the others should go down as well?”

He didn’t mean to make it sound like a question.

“I hope so. Wait, is that…” Keith’s voice trailed off.

Lance pulled up and flew parallel to a tower, blasting ships as they veered round its edge. “Is what who?”

Keith didn’t answer. Lance spotted the Red Lion approaching one of the two command ships Galra fleet, which resembled a shark in its basic shape and odd fin-like planes.

“What are you doing?” Lance demanded, charging after Keith.

“Taking out the power.”

Lance frowned. A swarm of Galra ships targeted him. Lance dived in an arc, barrel rolling to avoiding their attacks, and shot a series of precise blasts. The ships fell.

“What?”

The battle went quiet all of a sudden.

“Keith, I swear, answer me!”

“Red recognises dark energy. It’s the druids.”

Lance’s blood ran cold. The druids were here. The druids that had hurt Shiro, that had hurt Allura, that had hurt entire peoples draining their quintessence, that had hurt the universe by working for Zarkon for ten thousand years. The druids that would continue to do nothing but hurt if they didn’t stop them.

“I’m going in.” Keith didn’t leave room for argument.

The Red Lion seemed impossibly far from Lance. Keith was almost at the command ship, weaving between lasers and cannons.

Another swarm of ships appeared from nowhere, cutting Lance off. He veered off course. Blasts bombarded the Blue Lion from all sides, making it impossible to fly straight. Lance burst forwards and out of range, looping over the ships and firing them on the way down.

By the time he was able to move freely, the Red Lion was burning a hole into the largest ship. The druid’s ship.

There was no way Lance was letting Keith fight then alone.

Gritting his teeth, Lance pushed through the constant fire and headed straight for the Red Lion. He reached her in record time, landing Blue next to her. He leapt out and used the jetpack to fly through the gap in the wall Keith had made, confident the lions could protect themselves for a short while with their shields.

Lance whipped out his bayard and scanned the room. It was dark despite the fluorescent ights, with shadows stretching out across every surface. Sparking robot crumples formed a path down deeper into the ship.

“I might need back-up,” Keith said suddenly.

“Keith,” Lance whisper-shouted into his helmet, following the trail of destruction. “Why didn’t you wait a minute for me, dumbass?”

“There wasn’t time. We’re wasting time - argh!”

A pause. All He could hear was his echoing footsteps as he ran through metal corridors.

Lance was sweating. “Where the hell are you?”

“I’m a bit preoccupied,” Keith said, sounding out of breath.

Eyes widening, Lance picked up into a sprint down the hallway. There were footsteps. He rounded the corner.

But it wasn’t Keith.

It was Malaya.

She startled for a second then smiled, flashing her teeth. Lance realised for the first time how sharp they were.

“You’re the spy?” Lance yelled, holding his bayard up.

Malaya smiled wider. “Clearly. Have to say, I wasn’t expecting you to turn up here of all places. But at least that means I get to ki-”

Lance didn’t let her finish. He aimed and fired. The beam struck her chest and was absorbed by her armour. Lance cursed as Malaya grabbed a knife from her belt and threw it. Lance dived behind a desk.

The knife made a thump as it hit the metal.

“So the mighty Blue Paladin likes to hide, does he?” Malaya’s voice was just as pleasant as it had been in the party.

Lance’s heart fought against his rib cage. He needed a clear shot of her neck or joints, which weren’t protected. Eyes scanning the room, his hopes fell as he saw only rows of desks and shattered screens.

Swallowing, Lance risked glancing back at her. She stared right at him, everyone blades in each hand. Lance yelped and moved back as a dagger sliced through the air, just missing him.

He couldn’t land a hit like this.

He’d never have a change to strike when she had her knives. But if he could get her to waste her shots…

Lance activated his shield and rolled from one desk to the other. Two daggers clanged against it and fell harmlessly to the floor. Lance pretended to jump out of cover and another blade missed its target.

Malaya snarled and approached, each footstep a clash of thunder. “Here I was hoping for a fight, yet all you do is cower.”

There were metallic clangs nearby: a sign of robots approaching. Lance had to hurry.

He fired at the lights. They shattered, crashing down into the ground and plunging the room into near complete darkness.

Malaya shrieked. Lance wasted no time. He leapt outwards and blasted her hands, causing her to drop her blades. They all clattered against the ground.

Malaya ran at him. Lance stepped to the side. She spun and led with a punch, catching his clavicle. Lance leapt back and stumbled into a desk. He scrambled out of the way, avoiding a kick.

He felt the wind.

Lance held up the bayard as if to shoot, even though the blast would be harmless. Malaya darted at him. Lance jumped out of the way and let her charge towards the hole. Malaya screeched to a halt and caught herself on the edge.

Lance charged his blaster.

Malaya scowled. “Vrepit sa.”

She took a step backwards and fell from the ship.

Lance took a second to steady his ragged breathing. He tapped his helmet. “Keith?”

No reply.

“Keith!”

No reply.

 _Otra vez no, tu idiota._ Lance was not going have to carry Keith out of a battle again. He wouldn’t allow it.

He stormed down the corridor. He reached the robots and took them out with headshots without slowing in the slightest. Lance could hear fighting. He burst into the room.

Keith was struggling against three druids, constantly whipping around to dodge lightning bolts. They teleported around him with sick cackles. He couldn’t catch them with his sword. They were just out of reach.

Lance watched the action with his bayard to hand. The druids kept teleporting, vanishing into and out of nothing.

One appeared behind Keith, charging up. Lance had a blast sent straight through its head. It turned to black smoke as it died.

That was when the others were alerted to his presence. For half a second, Keith looked at him with such profound relief and awe that Lance was taken aback. But then he dived back into the action, lunging at the nearest druid.

The second teleported around him. Lance heard the crackle of electricity and threw himself to the side just in time. There was another crackle of electricity. Lance leapt over a desk and out of the way.

He adjusted his grip on his bayard and scanned around him. Keith fought against one across the room. The druid was nowhere in sight.

A flash of purple.

Lance screamed as he fell, convulsing and dropping his bayard. The druid’s shadow loomed over him. Lightning lit up the room.

“No!”

A flash of red.

Lance gasped as a fireball struck the druid, causing it to wail in pain and disperse into smoke. Keith was facing him with a hand outstretched and fear etched into his face. Before either of them could react, the final lunged at Keith with electrical claws. Keith let out a groan and stumbled, sword falling from his grasp.

Terror crashed into Lance. The druid turned to him, mask hiding its face.

He couldn’t spot his bayard in the dark. He didn’t have time to look.

Blue roared at him, a reminder of their strength.

Lance stood tall. He had to be smart. Blue roared again, with a single message: use the water.

The druid approached slowly, as if stalking its prey, as if it had all the time in the world. Keith was staggering to his feet.

Lance reached outwards for nearby water. He felt a thrumming in the walls and floors. The plumbing.

Electricity gathered in the druid’s palms.

An idea struck Lance. He caught Keith’s eyes and titled his chin upwards several times.

“Why so quiet, Paladin? Afraid to die?” the druid asked, holding out its hands. It let the lightning veer out violently. It prepared to release the blasts.

Lance mimicked her posture and gritted his teeth. He reached out to the water all around him, connected to it, and pulled. Hard.

The druid fired.

Lance leapt onto a desk. Water burst from the walls, the ceiling, the floor. It flooded the room. The electricity crashed into the empty space where Lance had just been. It hit the water. It spread outwards, conducted, latching onto everything within it.

The druid howled in pain as its own energy was redirected into it. The purple lightning thrummed through its body. Its fingers dissolved into smoke, then her arms, her legs, her torso, her head.

Just like the other druids, it vanished into tendrils of slithering smoke, but this time, it would never reappear.

Lance cheered. “Dios mios, we did it! We actually did it! Let’s fucking go, Keith!”

Somewhere opposite him, Keith let out a weak laugh. “Hell yeah we did. Nice job, Sharpshooter.”

Lance beamed. He beamed and beamed, caught up in the euphoria of success. Of defeating the druids.

After a solid minute of congratulating himself, he managed to find his bayard. When he checked, Keith had done the same, watching him with such fondness that Lance’s face erupted into red.

They stared at each other for a minute, too far away but not moving. As Lance made to speak, he heard a deep roar. The Red Lion landed on the side of the ship, scratching at the wall to try to get in.

Keith chuckled. “Oh, so _now_ you decide to show up.”

She roared again, more insistently, and Keith ran to the wall. She managed to tear out a chunk of the metal and Keith leapt out right into her jaws.

Lance grinned and sprung out right after him. Blue caught him with practiced ease. By the time he had settled into the pilot’s chair, Lance had regrounded himself into reality. There were still countless Galra warships navigating the city, attacking and destroying mindlessly.

“We’ve taken out the druids, but the general will still be in control,” Keith reasoned.

The two Lions flew side by side, firing the ships on their path.

“With our combined firepower, we can probably get the ships to explode if we target the engines,” Lance said.

Keith shot ahead, clearing a path with a continuous barrage of blasts. Lance spun around his trail and caught the ships that tried to sneak up on them.

They reached the second command ship quickly.

Lance pulled Blue onto the surface of the ship to make them harder to target. She kept her pace and kept up with the Red Lion, which was twisting and performing aerial maneuvers to avoid the shots.

Blue’s scans locked onto the engines. They were almost there.

_Not yet._

Keith charged up the fire laser. Lance followed suit.

_Not yet._

The Lions opened their jaws.

“Now!”

Lance and Keith fired at once, the two beams colliding into each other and struck home. The engines exploded furiously, the flames consuming the length of the ship in a matter of moments.

“Yes!” Lance exclaimed. “One more like that, and the Traujeerans might just make a national holiday for us.”

Keith snorted. “Let’s just get that ship.”

They rounded on the final command ship. Without the druids, its cannons were no longer reigning down on the city. Even if it wasn’t actively attacking, it was still acting as a source of the smaller ships.

Lance pulled ahead, leading them between the winding city as Keith covered him. They worked like clockwork. They hit the engines with fire and ice, setting off explosions that shook the ship.

The two command ships plummeted into the plains by the city.

“The Balmerans are in the clear for now. The Galra weren’t ready for Black’s teleporting attacks,” Shiro announced with a touch of pride. “Anyone need back-up?”

“The castle is covering Pidge and I,” Hunk said.

Lance took down several ships with a series of quick shots. “There’s loads here. We got the command ships down, but your help would be appreciated taking down the last of the small ones.”

“On it.”

A moment later, the Black Lion appeared, instantly joining in the fight. From there, Lance settled into the rhythm. Dive, fire, doge, cover, fire. Blast the Galra out of air. Time dragged on as Lance gave everything he had into this battle. Taking down a ship a minute earlier might save a life. There was no time for weakness.

Finally, finally, the sky cleared. By now, it was well into night.

“Status, guys?” Shiro asked, somewhat out of breath.

Lance had a thin sheen of sweat on his face. He didn’t bother to try to wipe it off with his armour.

“The castle’s got the last of the first wave at Olkari,” Pidge stated. “But I’m scanning the quadrant and there’s enough for at least a second and third wave. We won’t be able to keep this up.”

Lance swallowed. He didn’t like it, but he knew they couldn't fight forever.

Shiro was quiet for a moment. “Can you track where the ships came from? Where is the base?”

“Yes. Finding it now. What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking,” Shiro said slowly, “that we bring the fight to general Pleiyll.”

☆☆☆

Keith had expected a lot of things, but that wasn’t on the list. “What?”

“All of Pleiyll’s forces have been redirected to attack our allies,” Lance said. “So, in theory, that’s left-”

“Pleiyll undefended. If we’re quick, we could wipe her out. Just like that.” Shiro’s voice was hopeful. 

There was silence over the comms. Keith’s heart was pounding. 

Red hummed with energy. Keith felt her steely resolved, her unwavering determination.

“We have to take the chance,” Allura murmured. Her voice strengthened. “This opportunity is too promising to lose. I’ll bring the castle to you first, then we’ll go together.”

Keith, Lance and Shiro hovered by the lake. There was an anxious buzz. The thought that this was the opportunity they needed, that Pleiyll herself had presented to them, was unbelievable.

They didn't have to wait long.

A blue ring appeared in the atmosphere. The Castle of Lions emerged from it, tall, sleek and proud.

Keith wasted no time in bulletins straight for Red’s hangar. She gave a vague approving rumble, just as ansty as he was for this battle.

A second blue ring appeared, this time below them. Allura piloted them through it.

Just like that, they crossed thousands of light years. Just like that, they were outside of Pleiyll’s base.

Keith rushed straight out of the hangar and into the open space. In front of them, a single ship loomed. Despite being one unit, it easily dwarfed the combined size of the command ships. It had a spherical centre with four oval spines that created a forcefield. They were lined with cannons.

“We have the element of surprise,” Shiro said. “We rush in, take out those spines and prepare for the fight of our lives. We can do this. We will do this.”

“Yeah!”

The Lions shot towards Pleiyll’s ship in formation. Keith glared at the image in front of him, body taut with tension. This was it. This was what it all boiled down to.

He had to focus.

Keith moved from the group and zeroed in on a spine. He approached it at impossible speed, not wanting the cannons to be able to track him. It was almost within range.

Suddenly, purple lights lit up on its side. They flickered and locked onto him like eyes.

Then they all fired at once.

Keith grunted and pulled upwards sharply, careening over the blasts. They didn’t let up, getting closer and closer to Red.

Hunk darted towards him, drawing some of the cannon fire away. They opened a space up and Keith shot for it. He focused on the end on the spine and charged up the fire laser.

_Now!_

The beam hit directly, causing the forcefield to flicker for a moment.

The cannons ignored the Yellow Lion and tracked Keith. Heart pounding, he twisted and rolled, the blasts just clipping Red’s tail. She let out an anguished roar. Keith pushed her harder, thinking of nothing but getting out of range.

“That was too close,” Shiro said. “And the Red Lion is the only one who can hope of going that fast. We have to work together to distract the cannons for as long as possible for Keith to take out the shield generators.”

That was when the ships were deployed.

Countless ships approached them, filing out from the centre of the base like a stampede. They passed straight through the forcefield and began attacking.

Keith gritted his teeth and flew in an arc. He used a continuous blast to destroy a streak of ships, but it seemed to barely make a dent in their numbers.

“Keith! Go for the shield generators. Lance, cover him. Pidge, use your cloak and try to take one out as well. Hunk and I will give you as much cover as possible.”

“We’re on it,” Lance said.

Keith sped towards the nearest spine. “Right!”

The two Lions spun around each other. Keith blasted two ships aiming for Lance while he caught those tailing after them.

Cannons locked onto Red. Keith didn’t falter.

Just as they fired, Keith dived and used jerky motions to avoid the beams. A couple landed over the body of the Red Lion and he took in a sharp breath.

But he didn’t lose his focus.

Keith fired and hit the tip of the spine with the fire laser. It erupted into a violent explosion.

Two down. Two to go.

Keith whizzed around, Lance right by him, and passed Shiro. He spun and blasted as many of the ships as he could in one shot. The others did the same. For a moment, the battle seemed less hectic. But more kept coming from Pleiyll’s base.

“Focus on the strategy!” Shiro yelled.

There was an explosion. Pidge had taken out the third shield generator.

The ships concentrated around the last spine. Hunk bulldozed his way through, knocking them left and right with the Yellow Lion’s claws, jaws and tail.

There was a slight gap. It wouldn't be a clean run. But Keith couldn’t afford to be picky.

The Red Lion roared and Keith roared with her. They stormed through the blasts from both the ships and the cannons, struggling to stay on course.

Out of nowhere, a space opened up for them. Keith didn’t question it. He continued forwards with renewed vigour and charged the fire laser with everything he had. He struck the final shield generator.

Keith spun to avoid the cannons and gasped. Lance was under heavy fire, forcing him to twist back and forth in the same space. He must’ve baited the cannons off of Keith. But now he was trapped.

The cannons changed their attacks. Instead of energy, they shot beams that locked the Blue Lion in place.

Fire thrumming in his veins, Keith charged for the Blue Lion. He didn’t have a plan. He burst forwards and crashed into her, sending her flying out of the tractor beams. He felt some land on him and gritted his teeth. He urged Red to accelerate.

They just managed to pull through. Keith felt sluggish. Red shook her joints, trying to get rid of the notion. They turned back to the battlefield.

All four shield generators were down. No more ships were streaming from the spherical centre. Instead, they were teleporting in, as the troops making up the second waves were needed for defence.

They had to keep going.

“Everyone, wreak as much havoc as you possibly can. We have to scare Pleiyll.” Shiro’s voice was unwavering.

Keith tried to match his resolve, his confidence. Red hummed a reassurance and he let out a breath, sinking into the chair for just a second. Then he sat upright again and narrowed his eyes.

He darted forwards, spinning to avoid the beams. He followed Hunk and blasted several that were on his tail. Keith turned sharply and dived, catching a swarm off guard and destroying them with ease.

Red let out a satisfied thrum of energy.

Keith shot straight into a group of ships and twisted, firing in all directions. He reached the end and repeated the process, ignoring the blasts hammering into Red’s armour, until they were destroyed.

The Galra’s numbers were gradually dwindling.

He didn’t let up. None of them did. They attacked with everything they had, pushing through the pain, pushing through the exhaustion.

They had almost defeated all the small ships. The remaining few stopped. Keith sprung into action and took out as many as possible in the odd pause. The last ships dispersed, as if the Lions weren’t there at all.

Keith flew to the others. They wordlessly lined up in formation.

There was a tense stillness. A thin line of glowing purple sliced the spherical centre of the ship in half. From the middle, the line stretched outwards into a pattern that showed the edges of the metal planes. The pieces separated.

A large, humanoid structure flew out, wielding a spear and shield. It was detailed with complex inter lapping metal structures that built up layered armour. There were thrusters in almost all of the sections. They were purple, like all energy in the Galra, a mark of corrupted quintessence.

Pleiyll.

Keith bared his teeth and refused to acknowledge his fear. This was what it all boiled down to.

Pleiyll turned to the Lions, furious eyes visible through the screen of her cockpit. “You’ve abandoned your allies. We didn’t expect this from the supposed Defenders of the Universe.”

“We haven’t abandoned them,” Shiro said. “We’re dealing with the problem at its source while it’s weak.”

“We separated you,” Pleiyll hissed, voice booming. “Scattered you across the universe and yet-”

“You made one crucial mistake,” Shiro interrupted. You underestimated the bond between Lion and Paladin, and between the units of Voltron. You can never separate us in a way that matters. Form Voltron!”

The transition was effortless. They reached out simultaneously and clicked, a second later a single machine as opposed to five.

Keith was aware of everyone’s status. Everyone felt the same: a fierce determination.

Pleiyll surged forwards and aimed with her spear.

_Left!_

They lurched to the side, Hunk and Lance at full power.

“Keith, form sword,” Shiro instructed.

Keith placed his bayard into the controls and Red collided with the Green Lion. When they pulled back, the sword was extended from Red’s jaws.

Pleiyll leapt at them. Keith swung the sword to meet the spear. They were pushed backwards.

_Up!_

They darted upwards and Pleiyll overshot. Voltron twisted and Keith lunged with the sword. Pleiyll caught the blow with her shield. She twisted the spear.

_Back!_

Voltron blasted out of the way. Pleiyll followed and lunged.

_Form shield!_

The spear hit Voltron’s shield. Before Pleiyll could react, Keith swung, the blade crashing into her shoulder plate. Pleiyll used the spear to dislodge the sword before it could pierce the armour.

Keith scowled, well aware he was probably projecting anger. Pidge especially seemed equally irritated.

“Anyone spotted any weaknesses?” Shiro asked.

Pleiyll lunged again. Keith brought down the sword and caught the motion. Lance kicked Pleiyll in the chest, sending her reeling backwards.

“There are no flaws in the armour, or suit, robot, thing,” Hunk said. “And I don’t know if we can outmanoeuvre Pleiyll.”

Pleiyll lurched forwards and Voltron dodged to the side. Pleiyll reached with the spear. Pidge caught it with the shield. The spear had a greater reach than the sword. Keith couldn’t do anything.

Hunk and Lance used full power and Voltron blasted forwards. Keith reacted and brought down the sword.

It hit Pleiyll’s shield.

“What if we switch between units and Voltron? Pleiyll won’t be able to keep up,” Lance suggested.

“Disperse!” Shiro ordered.

Instantly, the Lions separated. Keith was disorientated for a moment but jumped straight back into the action. He dived and fired at Pleiyll’s head. The blast was easily deflected by the armour.

The other Lions struck from all sides. Pleiyll grew frustrated and lashed out in circular motions. Keith veered off course to avoid getting sliced.

“Back together!”

Keith hurried to the others. They rejoined and continued without hesitation. Hunk formed the shoulder cannon and bombarded Pleiyll with continuous blows.

_Sword!_

The Red and Green lions smashed together. Keith formed the sword.

Pleiyll floundered under the heavy fire. Keith brought the sword in an arc and caught Pleiyll’s chest plate. The metal screeched. Pleiyll held the spear with both hands and twisted it, catching the sword and blocking the energy beams. She didn’t wait. She stormed into an attack and stabbed at Voltron.

_Back!_

They managed to avoid the swipe by the skin of their teeth.

“Disperse!”

Suddenly, Keith was just in the Red Lion again. He scowled and charged up the fire laser, striking Pleiyll’s collarbone as Lance hit her shoulder with the ice beam. Pleiyll stumbled. She brought up the spear and swatted them away.

Red flew out of control through space. Keith managed to stabilise her quickly and charged at Pleiyll.

The Lions struck at the same time.

“Black’s telling me something,” Shiro announced.

Keith fired once, twice, thrice at Pleiyll’s back. “What are you waiting for? Just do it!”

“Keep attacking like this, keep him still. I’m going to teleport with the jaw blade.”

Keith shot at Pleiyll’s legs, Lance the chest, Pidge the arms and Hunk the head. Pleiyll stabbed at them, but couldn’t aim at all of them simultaneously. The blunt side of the spear whacked Keith to the side.

Gritting his teeth, Keith spun and charged at Pleiyll again. He used his rage to push harder and struck Pleiyll’s leg, the beam burning into him.

The Black Lion began to dive, jaw blade extended.

Pleiyll was getting restless. She fought against Lance and Pidge, trying to make a path out. Keith didn’t let him. He kept attacking.

The Black Lion launched into a teleport, starting above Pleiyll. Shiro sliced through in a split second, suddenly at the bottom.

There was a deafening screech. The Black Lion repeated the motion several times, dicing Pleiyll.

Keith couldn’t drag his eyes away. Her armour shifted and creaked, revealing a large crack right the way down the middle. Purple gas emerged from the split.

The pieces fell apart.

“I’m taking no chances with this guy,” Hunk announced, releasing a string of shots into the open cuts.

Keith followed suit and fired the fire laser right the way up on piece. Pidge used the plant beam on Pleiyll’s head, relishing in the way the vines consumed the cockpit. Ice covered her arm while fire set off explosions in her leg.

Pleiyll’s armour cracked and splintered, releasing more and more purple smoke. Keith’s eyes widened as the battered armour was cloaked with purple light. It covered the ice, the plants, the cracks, the burns. It covered everything.

The corrupted quintessence devoured the armour.

Then it exploded, casting about a ring of yellow that washed over the Lions harmlessly.

There was nothing left of Pleiyll, after that.

☆☆☆

Lance didn’t dare say anything. There was a silence, an expectant silence, as the Lions gathered around the space where Pleiyll had just been.

“Is she… truly gone?” Hunk breathed, scared to be hopeful.

Shiro cleared his throat. “The dark nature of the empire’s power turned against them at the last moment. She’s gone. We did it, guys.”

Lance leapt to his feet, exhaustion forgotten, cheering and dancing and singing whatever came to mind. “We are the champions!”

“You bet we are!” Pidge chimed in, cackling.

“I cannot believe it,” Allura whispered. “I truly cannot believe it. The Galra had been planning this for months, but we triumphed.”

“We did it, Princess,” Shiro said.

“We did it,” Allura repeated. “We did it, we did it, we did it!”

Pidge and Hunk flew in circles, weaving around each other and firing randomly. Just because they could.

It was loud. Everyone was yelling, speaking over each other. Lance put up projections of the others on his screen. They were all a bit roughed up, but still radiant. Shiro had a soft smile on his face, but his eyes were shining. Hunk was singing, Pidge was cheering, Allura and Coran were hugging.

Keith was beaming, a full, complete smile. His eyes were wrinkled and he was completely relaxed, slouching slightly into the control panel.

Just like that, the breath was stolen from Lance’s lungs.

Hunk went quiet. He grinned. “Well look here, who’s projecting fondness this time, huh?”

Lance stiffened. His face was beet red. The others burst into laughter. Pidge was living her best life, whacking a hand on her control panel and wiping a tear away. Keith, thankfully, just looked confused.

“Everyone, back to the castle. I have to announce Pleiyll’s death to our allies and then we are all partaking in, what was the word, an Earth sleepover?” Allura asked.

“Yes, Allura, you are a genius!” Lance exclaimed.

The Lions sped back to the castle with a sense of giddy eagerness. It was such a relief not just surviving the battle, not just protecting their allies, but getting rid of Pleiyll.

“You all better shower,” Shiro said over the comms.

Lance spluttered. “Obviously!”

When Lance landed in Blue’s hangar, he leapt out and patted her side. The sound echoed in the room. Blue purred and nuzzled him with her nose. After a moment, she tilted her head up, sending him flying forwards.

Lance managed to regain his balance before crashing into the floor, but it was close. He glared at her. “Hey!”

Blue sent over amusement. Rolling his eyes, Lance walked to her face and patted her head. Remembering the sleepover, Lance rushed through an explanation and hurried out.

He moved quickly through the corridors. When he reached his room, he took a very brief - for his standards anyway - shower. He threw on his pyjamas, found his lion slippers under his bed, rushed through a couple moisturisers and brushed his teeth.

He paused at the door, glancing at his face masks. He figured it’d be acceptable if he skipped that step of his routine just this once. He headed straight for the lounge.

Lance’s efforts to be as fast as possible paid off, as only Pidge and Hunk were already there. They were lying on their fronts on an inflatable mattress, propped up with pillows. Combined with the matching pyjamas, fluffy blankets and excessive number of cushions, the sight was almost enough to give Lance cavities.

Lance grinned and stood at the edge of the mattress. He tested his muscles and fell forwards with a thump, landing beside Hunk and Pidge, dislodging them.

“Hey!” Hunk nudged Lance’s side.

“Hey yourself,” Lance said. He watched Pidge scroll through her downloads and files.

“Not that one, not that one, no,” Pidge muttered under her breath.

Lance frowned at the titles. ‘Hunk and Shay cringe compilation’ and ‘Coran blackmail material’ stood out against the otherwise academic files. The worst of all of them though was undoubtedly ‘klance betting pool table’, which Lance was ignoring.

“What are you even looking for?” Lance asked, poking Pidge in the cheek.

She didn’t look up. “A movie. I downloaded a couple to test out my translator a way back, but I figure it’d be fun to watch one together.”

“That sounds nice,” Keith said.

Lance startled. Keith was standing behind him, wearing red pyjamas. His hair was still wet, but it was evident he had at least tried to dry it. Lance scooted over towards Hunk, so there was room for Keith on the edge of the mattress.

“You took your time,” Lance teased.

Keith sat down cross-legged next to him. “I had to find the pyjamas.”

“Wouldn’t they be under your pillow or whatever?”

“Nah, I don’t normally bother with them.”

In unison, Hunk and Lance let out an affronted gasp. Lance placed the back of his hand to his forehead and fell onto the mattress.

“You wound me with his betrayal.”

“Lance.”

“I’ll never recover! This… this is too much, Mullet, I can never see you the same way again.”

Keith groaned, elbowing Lance as he laid down. “Why are you like this?”

His voice was much softer than Lance expected. It seemed to catch Keith off guard as well. He blinked and buried his face in his arm. Lance promptly looked away, as Keith was too cute to deal with right now. He was too tired to push back his feelings the entire time.

Especially with Keith lying right next to him.

Lance glanced around the room for a distraction. He spotted Coran arriving with several brightly coloured bowls.

“Hello youngest Paladins! I have found the closest equivalent we have to your ‘popcorn’.” Coran passed over two of the bowls, placing the rest beside him on the sofa.

Pidge snatched one of them and placed it between her and Hunk. Lance took one and shyly placed it between him and Keith.

They were filled with spherical blue treats. Lance tried one, surprised to find they had a hard, sour shell and a sweet centre. Almost as soon as he finished the first, he was throwing several more into his mouth.

Keith caught his gaze and raised an eyebrow.

Lance maintained eye contact and took another couple. “These are good, okay?”

Keith shrugged and tried one. Lance watched his face closely as it lit up in surprise.

“You weren’t wrong,” Keith said.

Lance grinned. “When am I ever wrong?”

Keith glared at him, but it was void of hostility.

Lance held his hands up above his head. “Fine, fine, don’t say it.”

Keith gave a satisfied nod and turned back to the screen, as Pidge continued to flick through movies.

A short while later, Shiro and Allura arrived, freshly showered and also in matching pyjamas. They took a sofa each, the middle one taken by Coran and the snack bowls.

Pidge kept scrolling.

Hunk groaned. “Can you please just select one?”

“It’s an important decision,” Pidge defended.

Allura let out a contemplating hum. “Perhaps a comedy? They are coded orange.”

With more of Allura’s guidance, as well as Shiro’s strict rule to keep it family friendly, eventually Pidge managed to choose a movie. She tapped a few buttons until an image was projected in front of them.

Lance sighed and let his body go lax into the mass of pillows and blankets. He heard Keith chuckle. Then there was a silence as the film started.

Lance could honestly, without any conflicting feelings, say that it sucked. Ten minutes in and all there was no sign of a plot whatsoever. The main characters were bratty, but some of their one liners earnt a laugh.

There was quiet snoring. Lance glanced back to the sofas and laughed. It had taken no less than fifteen minutes for both Shiro and Allura to fall asleep. Shortly after, Hunk was knocked out, not able to protest when Pidge took unflattering photos of him from various angles. Lance was determined not to succumb to the same fate.

After a particularly bad attempt at a joke, Keith snorted and leaned close to Lance. “Do you think the writers were aware of how flat these fall?”

Lance struggled to hear the movie over the pounding in his own ears. “I’m going to go with it's probalby due to budget cuts, though hubris might’ve blinded them.”

Keith shook his head and retracted slightly, pinks dusted with pink. Lance studied his profile, feeling a flicker of hope. Maybe…

“Shh,” Pidge said, throwing one of the sweets at his head.

Lance scowled, but didn’t say anything else. It merely steeled his resolve. He wouldn’t fall asleep. Not if it meant Pidge would get incriminating photos to manipulate him with.

Lance tried not to notice the way Keith’s breathing levelled out, but it was hard when he was right there. Keith slumped forwards, slightly to the side, and it seemed like he was about to-

Keith’s head lolled onto Lance’s shoulder. He held his breath and checked for any signs of discomfort, of movement. There were none. Keith Kogane - the badass, unflinching, talented Keith Kogane - had fallen asleep on Lance.

This was okay. This was fine. It wasn’t sending Lance’s heart rate skyrocketing, no, it wasn’t, thank you.

Lance didn’t move the rest of the film. Everyone else was asleep, either snoring gently or silently slumbering. Lance didn’t want the moment to end, though. He watched the movie through to the end.

When it did finally finish, Lance was struck by the sudden quiet. Shiro and Coran snored the loudest, providing a constant sound.

Lance shuffled slightly, trying to get comfortable. Keith stirred and his head slipped from Lance’s shoulder onto the pillow. Lance froze. He panicked and shut his eyes.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then Lance heard Keith sigh and stand up, the mattress moving as it was no longer supporting his weight.

Lance hoped Keith wouldn’t leave. He liked having Keith here, having him with him.

Suddenly, there was a feather-light touch on his forehead. Keith brushed some of his hair to the side.

Lance’s heart was going ballistic. There was no way he could misinterpret that.

Keith walked away, the doors opening and closing marking his exit.

Lance didn’t know how to react. Part of him was screaming to just enjoy it, to accept that it happened, to relax and sleep surrounded by warmth. Another part of him, a louder part of him, yelled at him to chase after Keith.

Maybe it was the euphoria of success, maybe it was the new confidence he had that Keith returned his feelings, but Lance suddenly didn’t want to hide how he felt.

Lance scrambled out of the blankets, half forgetting to be careful not to wake the others, and hurried in the direction Keith went. In the silence of the castle, Lance could just about make out Keith’s footsteps heading towards the observatory.

Lance was barefoot and crucially aware of each step he took. It was uncharted territory, a new field, but he wanted to explore.

He wanted Keith to know how much he meant to him.

Lance hesitated outside the observatory. Before he could lose his nerve, he forced himself to enter.

Keith was sitting on a couple pillows, hands behind his back and eyes fixed on the stars. His head snapped to him as Lance approached.

“Hey man,” Lance said softly. He sat down next to Keith, careful to leave a small gap between them.

Keith looked slightly startled, but kept his voice even. “Hi. Sorry if I woke you.”

“You didn’t. I was awake for a while,” Lance assured.

A blush creeped up Keith’s neck. “Oh.”

Lance let out a laugh. “Yeah, oh. You also slept on my shoulder most of the movie.”

Keith stared at the floor. “Did I?”

Lance grinned. There was something freeing about knowing he was going to confess, he was going to do it. He liked drawing out the moment. He liked teasing Keith.

“Yep. You even brushed my hair to the side.”

Keith’s blush was getting steadily darker. “Guess I did.”

“Any reason for that?” Lance asked.

Keith watched him closely. In the end, he didn’t say anything.

Lance pursed his lips. He reached out and gently tucked some of Keith’s hair behind his ear. He didn’t break eye contact.

Keith’s eyes were wide, stunning in the dark, light reflecting off of them making them shine like the stars above.

Lance smiled. “You look beautiful.”

Keith’s eyebrows rose all the way to his hair. Lance chuckled, inching closer.

“You look good too,” Keith said quickly. “Your uh. Your freckles are cute.”

Lance was caught off guard. He had planned to confess, had planned to chase after this blossoming thing between them, but he wasn’t ready for how soft Keith sounded.

Keith was close. Very close. He bit his lip. Lance reached out to connect their hands. Their fingers slotted together easily. Naturally. As if they were born to do this.

Keith still hadn’t looked away. He was captivating.

“Keith,” Lance whispered.

Keith said nothing. He had this look in his eyes, when he was determined to do something slightly dangerous, something slightly reckless-

Keith rose to meet Lance, pressing the lightest pressure to his lips. But before he could respond, before he could appreciate it, Keith leant back.

There was an uncertainty in his gaze. Lance wanted it gone.

Lance placed a hand on Keith’s jaw and leant back in, meeting Keith’s lips with his own. He shut his eyes and sank into the touch. Keith let out a soft sigh and kissed back, a hand to winding to Lance’s neck.

His heart was soaring, his stomach a tangled mess. But Lance didn’t care. All he could think about was Keith’s lips on his own and how impossibly warm he felt.

Lance pulled back, resting his forehead on Keith’s. “I can’t believe you beat me to it. I was going to confess. I was going to do the whole romantic spiel, and wax poetry, then sweep you off your feet.”

Keith chuckled. “You know, you could still do that. I wouldn’t mind.”

“You wouldn’t mind, would you? Well, your eyes glisten in the low light, an entire colour of their own. I’ve never seen such purple eyes,” Lance said, sincere.

Keith blushed a pretty pink and Lance pressed a delicate kiss to each of his cheeks. Keith just blushed harder.

Lance wasn’t done. “Your beauty outshines every star-”

“Oh my God, stop, you’re too corny,” Keith said, covering his face with one hand.

Lance grinned. “Can’t stop, won’t stop. Won’t stop flattering my boyfriend.”

Keith took a sharp breath and looked up at Lance. “Boyfriend?”

Lance froze. “Uhh, I mean, you kissed me so I thought you liked me back, so I presumed, um, so we’re boyfriends? If you want to be? If not that’s totally fine, but I do really like you and-”

Keith pressed another light kiss to his lips. “I’d love to be your boyfriend.”

Lance was beaming. He knew he must look like an absolutely love struck dork, but he didn’t care. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Boyfriends.”

Lance squeezed Keith’s hand and Keith squeezed right back.

They sat side by side and gazed at the stars for what seemed like hours. Keith rested his head on Lance’s shoulder again, his hair tickling Lance’s neck. It was nice.

Soon enough, Keith was falling asleep.

Lance nudged him. “C’mon, we should go to bed.”

Keith let out a variety of vague noises as he stood up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Lance couldn’t believe it was possible for one man to be this cute. But here Keith was, breaking records as usual.

Lance led the way back to the lounge, holding Keith’s hand the entire time. They didn’t speak a word as to not wake up the others as they climbed onto the mattress.

Lance laid on his side, facing Keith. He pulled the blankets over them and leaned in to give him a kiss on the nose. Being able to listen to the previously smothered urges was the most freeing thing Lance had ever felt.

Keith smiled, one of his soft, beautiful smiles. He shuffled closer to Lance, resting his head on the crook of Lance’s neck. Heart thrumming happily, Lance placed one arm over Keith’s waist, pulling him close.

It was easy to fall asleep, with his boyfriend in his arms.

☆☆☆

When Keith woke, the first thing he noticed was the warmth. The second was the sense of comfort. The third was Lance.

Lance was sleeping soundly, holding Keith close to his chest. Their legs were tangled together. Keith let out a blissful sigh and indulged himself in the feeling, in knowing that this was real.

“Look who’s up,” Pidge said.

Keith was suddenly overwhelmingly aware of his surroundings. Everyone else was already up, sitting on the sofas on their devices. Even the mice were present, resting on Allura’s lap.

And they were watching him.

Keith’s face burned. His position didn’t exactly scream platonic.

Shiro had the most smug look Keith had ever seen. He couldn’t deal with that alone. Keith shifted but Lance’s grip only tightened.

There were snickers.

Stubbornly refusing to look at any of them, Keith shook Lance’s shoulder and stirred him out of slumber.

Lance blinked, blue eyes landing on Keith. “Hey there, beautiful.”

“Aww,” Allura cooed.

Lance startled. He scanned the room and groaned, face palming. “I can’t believe you caught us asleep like this.”

“I can,” Hunk said. “In fact, I called it. So Coran, you need to pay up.”

“Even you, Hunk?” Lance whined. “Where’s the loyalty?”

Coran shook his head. “You couldn’t have held out for just a bit longer, boys?”

Keith’s blush almost hurt. It was unfair that Lance looked so calm. Keith removed himself from his grip and stretched, his back popping.

“Gross, no one wants to hear that,” Pidge said.

Keith snorted. “I’ll give you something to grumble about.”

He turned to Lance, who had just sat up. Keith grinned and slid a hand round his back, pulling him in for a kiss. Lance brought a hand to his hair. Keith had no problems with staying like this.

“Nooo, guys, not now,” Pidge complained.

Keith pulled back and grinned. Lance moved his arm until it was around Keith’s shoulders, keeping him close. He leant into Lance, content.

Allura smiled. “It was only a matter of time. We all saw how you guys interacted and were all cheering you on. Most importantly though, the mice were right then, after all.”

Lance let out an estranged squawk. He wagged his finger at the mice. “We need to have a serious talk about privacy.”

Keith laughed, watching the others interact with glee. He settled into the blankets, feeling warm, safe, loved.

There were more jobs to do, more villains to defeat, more planets to save.

But he couldn’t have asked for anyone better to save the universe with.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING YOU'RE AMAZING!!
> 
> Random snippets and whatever:
> 
> If I had a nickel for every time a galra attack starting interrupted klance’s first kiss, I’d have two nickels, which isn’t a lot but it’s weird that it happened twice right?
> 
> I was very tempted to break it down into chapters like. “Water” for yknow when they’re at the water planet and start, then Fire for the volcano one, life for the jungle, earth for the balmera and space for the final battle, but it was so difficult choosing where to start and stop so I didn't
> 
> Keith: *is suspicious of Malaya*  
> Keith: *is correct for the absolute wrong reasons*  
> Keith: ,,,, I’ll take it
> 
> Shiro, offscreen: black do we have superpowers  
> Black: *dead silence*  
> Shiro: this is why I think you hate me  
> Black, internally: if I try to give him instructions like the others he’d probably teleport into a sun or something, my dumb overachieving son
> 
> I cannot look at the word lion anymore,,, it looks so fake,, why who authorised ‘io’ NO THANK
> 
> I also despite that speech marks look different if i use my phone, legit wasted an hour trying to correct them and only fixed like. 40 pages  
> ipad/ pc: “”  
> phone: ""
> 
> I am literally only going to write fluff and maybe action from now on. Plot is a scam who wants,,, plot,, foreshadowing?? The characters have to have brain cells?? I have to have brain cells? Not happening.
> 
> Blue: my paladin is babey he is loved he shall have support  
> Red: lol my paladins a gay dumbass and he can pick up the paint when I knock it thank :)) but if he so much as stubs his toe I am revolting
> 
> Where is the line between cute and corny?? I have no idea,,, just going for it each time


End file.
